Falsa Amortentia (Dramione)
by Laura Barcali
Summary: SPOILERS (Tras Harry Potter y el legado maldito). Draco Malfoy no supera del todo la muerte de su esposa, lo que hace que se hunda cada vez más en la oscuridad. Scorpius no sabe qué hacer y pide ayuda a los padres de Rose y Albus, pero solo Hermione se preocupará e irá en su busca. ¿Dejará Draco que ella lo ayude a volver a la luz? ¿O será peligroso para ambos?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Soy nueva en el Dramione. He estado leyendo unos cuantos fics muy buenos. No pretendo mejorarlos, es imposible, pero sí hacer algo distinto (no he encontrado ninguno como el que voy a escribir, lo cual no quiere decir que no exista, sobre todo en inglés). Pero bueno, yo a mi bola, hago esto para divertirme y no pensar en mis problemas, al igual que cuando escribo REYLO (Rey x Kylo, de Star Wars). Siempre he pensado que Hermione y Draco tenían uno sé qué, que qué sé yo, pero como a la jefa no le dio la gana explotar eso, pues ya lo hicieron los demás.

Lo primero decir que no es un Dramione con ellos de jóvenes, o estudiantes de Hogwarts. No, no. Son ellos de adultos. Así que, si no os gustan las historias de adultos, o solo queréis leer Dramione de cuando eran jovencitos, pues este no será vuestro fic XD Yo a mi bola, como he dicho.

A ver qué sale de esto, no prometo nada jajajaja ;)

Un besito con poción de Falsa Amortentia.

Laura Barcali

Nota: por su puesto, todos los personajes, lugares, hechizos, etc., del mundo mundial, pertenecen a la jefa Rowling.


	2. Chapter 2

Falsa Amortentia

« _Por supuesto, la Amortentia no crea amor. Es imposible crear o imitar el amor. Sólo produce un intenso encaprichamiento, una obsesión. Probablemente sea la poción más peligrosa y poderosa de todas las que hay en esta sala._ »

Horace Slughorn

Capítulo 1

El andén 9 y ¾ bullía con la vuelta de los alumnos a Hogwarts, y el comienzo de muchos futuros estudiantes, ansiosos por empezar su andadura como magos.

Rose fingió delante de sus padres, como de costumbre, llevarse bien con Albus, pero este sabía que solo se trataba de pura apariencia. A quien Albus buscó con la mirada fue a su mejor amigo, Scorpius. Pensó que lo encontraría rápidamente, junto con su padre Draco Malfoy. Pero el cabello platino del adulto no apareció como de costumbre.

—Ey, Albus —Rose llamó su atención, con un golpe rudo en el brazo que le hizo daño al joven—. Ahí está tu amiguito, pero viene con una señora.

A Scorpius se le alegró la melancólica mirada al ver a Rose, su futura esposa, aunque ella no lo supiera, y a su mejor amigo. Ambos notaron que el chico no estaba bien del todo.

Mientras Albus y Scorpius se daban un breve abrazo, y Rose fingía interés, Hermione, Harry, Ginny y Ron también echaron en falta la presencia de Draco, aunque no le dieron mucha importancia. Lo lógico debía ser que tenía algún tipo de compromiso. Aunque a la Ministra de Magia le extrañó que se perdiera, por primera vez, la despedida de su único hijo, que parecía algo entristecido.

—Viene con su tía, Daphne Greengrass —comentó Harry.

—Es una lástima lo de Astoria —susurró Hermione, afectada.

Aunque no hubiera tenido mucho trato con ella, había sido una buena influencia para Draco y una estupenda madre para Scorpius. A pesar de ser ambos sangre pura, el chico era todo un ejemplo de las nuevas generaciones y valores del mundo mágico hacia los magos que no venían de familias ancestrales o lo hacían de muggles, como la propia Hermione.

Sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Hermione? —Ron la sacó de sus pensamientos, poniéndole la mano en la cintura. Ella le sonrió, como siempre.

Últimamente apenas se peleaban y su marido estaba mucho más manso, aunque sin perder el humor. Tal vez también tenía que ver que ella debía pasar muchas horas en su complicado trabajo y no podían verse más que en casa, por las mañanas y por las noches.

—¡Mamá, papá! Por favor —bufó Rose al ver el gesto cariñoso. Odiaba ver a sus padres como si fueran jóvenes.

—¿Qué pasa? Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu madre siga siendo tan guapa.

—¡Sois viejos!

—¿Viejo tu padre?

—Tenéis como 100 años —se mofó de él.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Cuando tengas 41, como yo, no te parecerá que seas vieja.

—¡Jamás!

Hermione abrazó a su hija con cariño y la besó.

—Pórtate bien con tu primo y Scorpius.

—¡Ya lo hago! —se quejó la adolescente.

—Te escribiremos a menudo, te mandaré lo nuevo que andamos probando tu tío y yo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra, Ron! —le reprendió su mujer.

Mientras, Harry y Ginny se despidieron de sus hijos y saludaron con la cabeza a la tía de Scorpius, el cual se subió tras su amigo.

El Expreso pitó con fuerza y comenzó a ponerse en marcha cuando todos los estudiantes estuvieron dentro, saludando con las manos a sus familiares.

Hermione vio cómo Draco se despedía de su tía, pero con una tristeza inaudita en él. Al menos desde que murió Astoria. Eso le hizo pensar que, tal vez, Draco estaba enfermo, por lo que se dirigió a Daphne al desaparecer el tren del todo.

—Ministra… —dijo esta, muy digna.

—¿Y Draco? —fue al grano, mientras su marido y los demás se echaban unas risas con alguna tontería que había dicho Ron.

—Mi cuñado está algo indispuesto.

—¿Enfermo tal vez? ¿Está en San Mungo?

—Oh, no… Sigue en la Mansión Malfoy. Bueno, he de marcharme —se dispuso a ello cuando Hermione la detuvo con un roce leve en su hombro.

—Lamento lo de Astoria…

—Gracias… —Daphne sonrió un momento y luego se marchó.

—¡Hermione! —la llamó Harry—. ¿Tienes tiempo de ir a tomar algo?

—Me temo que mi mañana libre se termina ahora mismo, debo volver al Ministerio. Y tú, Harry, también.

—No, yo tengo el día libre. Me fue concedido.

Hermione lo miró con una de sus muecas de reproche y los ojos achinados.

—Te haré trabajar el doble mañana, Potter —bromeó señalándolo con su varita.

Se dirigieron hacia la salida del mágico andén, igual que los demás padres o acompañantes, con los carritos vacíos de maletas.

—¿Qué has hablado con Greengrass? —preguntó Ginny a Hermione, mientras sus maridos recordaban viejas travesuras.

—Le he preguntado por Draco y me ha dicho que no se encuentra bien, pero que está en su casa. No sé, me preocupa. Scorpius no tenía buena cara.

—Ya ha perdido a su madre…

—Lo sé, por eso estoy tan… no sé, angustiada. Debo averiguar qué pasa.

—Es curioso… —comentó Ginny, con una sonrisa.

—¿Curioso?

—Que te preocupes por los Malfoy, por Draco, cuando te hizo la vida imposible.

Hermione se quedó algo azorada. Se pasó un mechón suelto tras la oreja, con una sonrisa medio apesadumbrada.

—Bueno, el curso pasado demostró que ha cambiado mucho y que su hijo le importa de veras. Y sé que Astoria le hizo mucho bien. La prueba es Scorpius.

—Sí, se puede ser un Malfoy sin parecer un capullo arrogante.

Hermione soltó una carcajada cómplice.

—Cuando Ojoloco Moody los transformó en hurón fue genial.

—Harry me dijo que disfrutaste con el puñetazo que le propinaste.

—En aquella época, Draco era insoportable.

—En el fondo solo os tenía envidia.

La ministra asintió con la cabeza.

Todos salieron a la estación de King's Cross, teniendo que despedirse.

Hermione y Ron se besaron antes de separarse y la mujer se quedó pensativa. Le escribiría una lechuza a su hija para que averiguara qué les pasaba a Draco y a Scorpius.

En el Expreso de Hogwarts, Rose ya había pasado de los dos Slytherin, dejándolos solos. Albus le tendió a su amigo uno de esos caramelos de broma nuevos que le había dado su tío Ron a escondidas. Quería gastarle una buena broma a Scorpius. Pero este lo rechazó, alegando que estaba mal del estómago.

—Pero ¿qué te pasa? ¿Has enfermado?

El chico rubio platino se quedó callado un rato, arrugando su túnica con los dedos largos y finos.

—¡Scorpius! —lo llamó Albus, nervioso.

—Qué…

—Que qué te pasa. ¿No me lo vas a contar?

—Es mi padre, está enfermo y temo que se muera también —soltó a bocajarro.

Albus palideció y tragó saliva, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Al final, su amigo siguió hablando.

—O sea, no es que tenga una enfermedad, o una maldición como mi madre, quiero decir que… Lleva todo el verano sin hacer nada, ¿sabes?

—¿Y eso enferma a alguien?

—Sí, porque bebe mucho Whiskey de Fuego y casi ni me habla. Está todo el día durmiendo o borracho.

Albus no supo qué decir. Él, lo máximo que había probado, era algo de alcohol que su tío Ron le había dado a escondidas de sus padres. Acabó muy mareado y vomitando. Así que no se explicaba qué le veían los adultos a eso de beber.

—¿Y por qué hace eso ahora?

Scorpius suspiró, apesadumbrado.

—Porque no puede vivir sin mi madre… Porque la echa de menos, porque dice que sin ella se hunde en la oscuridad y que le pica la cicatriz, aunque sé que esto no es cierto. Supongo que lo dice metafóricamente.

Albus se sentó a su lado y le pasó el brazo por los hombros hundidos.

—Entonces tendremos que buscarle una nueva esposa.

—Yo no quiero otra madre —se enfurruñó el joven rubio.

—No digo eso. Aunque veamos los adultos como a viejos, no lo son. Aún son jóvenes. Y tengo entendido que tu padre tenía mucho éxito con las chicas.

—No como yo… —Albus rodó los ojos—. Pero no me importa, yo ya sé con quién me casaré.

—Sí, Rey Escorpión, lo que tú digas. Bueno, eso, que tenemos que conseguirle una nueva mujer. ¿Qué te parece?

—Si eso va a devolverme a mi padre, a mí me vale.

—Y ahora toma, coge esto que te he traído. —Le tendió de nuevo el caramelo.

Scorpius lo cogió, inocente de él, y las consecuencias fueron épicas, lo que les valió un castigo bueno antes de llegar si quiera a pisar Hogwarts.

Nota de la autora:

Dedicado a LyraDarcyFoy. ¡Por tu culpa! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Falsa Amortentia

Capítulo 2

Aquella mañana de domingo, le llegó a Rose una carta de su madre. Comenzó bien, pero acabó fatal, pues le había encomendado una "misión" de lo más desagradable.

Frunció la nariz como si oliera algo podrido. Suspiró y cerró la carta, tirándola a un lado.

Aquella tarde podrían bajar a Hogsmeade y contaba con la autorización de sus padres. Haría lo que tuviera que hacer cuanto antes y escribiría a su madre con lo que averiguara. Fin del asunto.

Tanto Scorpius como Albus recibieron cartas, pero al primero se le ensombreció la mirada grisácea en cuanto vio que no había ninguna de su padre.

—¿Tampoco hoy?

El platinado negó con la cabeza, con pesadumbre.

—Mi tía, mi abuela Narcissa… Y ya está.

Albus le palmeó el hombro, intentando animarlo.

—Mira, lo bueno de hoy es que bajaremos al pueblo y podremos beber cerveza de mantequilla, y tal vez hablar con algunas chicas.

—¿Rose?

—He dicho chicas. Mi prima no es una.

Salieron de la sala común de Slytherin con ropa de calle, pero ya con un buen chaquetón, pues hacía frío fuera de Hogwarts.

—Es una chica —insistió Scorpius, con una sonrisa boba.

—No tienes remedio. Con todas las que hay en la escuela y te vas a fijar en mi prima, que te ignora la mayor parte del tiempo.

Su amigo no pareció escucharle. De pronto miró a Albus con una mueca.

—¿Y esa cara?

—Es mi sonrisa Malfoy.

—¿Tu qué? —Albus no dio crédito.

—Mi padre sale en fotos con ella, cuando tenía mi edad.

—Lo dudo mucho. O al menos no creo que fuera esa que has puesto tú.

Llegaron a los alrededores del pueblo mágico, discutiendo sobre la sonrisa Malfoy. Algunas chicas los miraron y se echaron unas risillas.

—A las chicas les gustas —dijo Scorpius.

—Se están burlando de nosotros, que no te enteras. De los dos, de ti y de mí.

Entraron en Las tres escobas cuando se dieron de bruces con Rose.

—Vaya, pensé que iríais a Puddifoot —les dijo.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Scorpius—. ¿Eso no es para parejitas?

—Exactamente, Malfoy, lo has pillado.

Albus se llevó las manos a la cabeza y agarró a su amigo del brazo para meterlo en la taberna.

—¿Ha insinuado que somos pareja?

—¿A ti qué te parece?

—Por lo menos… raro.

Se sentaron solos al fondo, seguían siendo unos pringados a pesar de sus hazañas. Hazañas que tenían prohibido contar entre sus compañeros.

Rose los miró desde la puerta, cruzada de brazos. Acabó sentándose con ellos, cosa que a ambos les resultó sospechoso.

—Largo, primo.

—Pero…

La chica le echó una mirada matadora. Pareció echar Maldiciones imperdonables por los ojos.

Scorpius no entendió nada.

—Bueno, voy a la barra a pedir unas cervezas de mantequilla.

Albus se escabulló rápidamente. Scorpius intentó poner la sonrisa Malfoy y la joven frunció la nariz. Algo le dijo al chico que aquello no surtiría efecto con ella. Se puso nervioso al estar a solas con la Gryffindor, le parecía demasiado hermosa.

—Rey Escorpión, mi madre está preocupada por ti, aunque yo no lo entienda. Y me ha pedido que le cuente cómo estás.

—Estoy estupendamente —fingió. Rose no se lo tragó, mirándolo con la boca torcida.

—¿Te crees que los adultos son tontos? ¿O que yo lo soy? Vamos, Malfoy, empieza a rajar.

—¿Qué? —el chico no comprendió la expresión muggle.

—Que me cuentes qué te pasa.

A Scorpius se le encendió la bombilla y sonrió de forma que Rose no se lo esperaba.

—Si me acompañas al salón de té para parejas.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —negó rotundamente.

—Pues no te cuento nada —Scorpius se cruzó de brazos.

—Esta bien, vamos.

Agarró al chico de la chaqueta oscura y casi lo sacó a rastras. Albus, que volvía con dos cervezas, quedó aturdido cuando su amigo le hizo la señal de la victoria con los dedos.

Ya en el Salón de té, bajo la atenta mirada de unas cuantas chicas y otras tantas parejas, Rose se sentía fuera de lugar, al revés que Scorpius.

—Bueno, desembucha. ¿Qué te pasa? —fue al grano.

—Que estoy preocupado por mi padre.

—¿Por?

—Él está muy triste desde que mi madre murió.

Rose se ablandó en contra de su voluntad. No quería ni pensar en qué pasaría si su madre faltase.

—Después de todo lo que pasó con Delphy y el giratiempo, se centró más en la alquimia y no salía de su cueva —así llamó a la sala de pociones y alquimia de Draco—. Ni mi tía ni mi abuela consiguieron convencerlo. Luego… fue empeorando y este verano me sentí muy solo.

—Por eso te acompañó tu tía.

—Correcto. Ya te puedes reír de mí, si quieres.

Rose no lo hizo, negando con la cabeza.

—Bueno, tienes lo que necesitabas saber. Puedes irte, Rose.

—Tengo que terminarme el té y las pastas —alegó en su defensa. No quería que pareciera que le tenía lástima a Scorpius.

Ella poseía a sus dos padres, enteros y sanos. El Slytherin no.

—Vale…

De nuevo, el chico intentó poner la sonrisa Malfoy, que hizo reír a Rose sin poder evitarlo.

—Rey Escorpión, déjalo, no te sale —y continuó con las risas, casi atragantada.

Scorpius lo dejó de intentar, pero sonrió por dentro, convencido de que estaba un poquito más cerca de conseguir que Rose fuese su novia.

Hermione recibió a la lechuza en su casa, que le entregó la carta de su hija. La leyó con cierta ansiedad, sentada al lado de Ron, que observaba un largometraje muggle en la tele que tenían.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Rose está bien?

—Sí, ella sí. Pero Scorpius no, ni Draco.

—¿Draco? ¿Y qué le pasa ahora a ese Malfoy?

Ron nunca dejaría de tenerle inquina a Draco, por cómo había tratado a Hermione tantísimos años, y situaciones peores en la Mansión familiar de los Malfoy.

—Parece que… No sale del duelo por Astoria. Que está cada día peor y ha dejado de atender a Scorpius.

—Pero si estaba bien la última vez que lo vimos.

—Las apariencias engañan, cariño.

—Ya se encargará su familia, no le des más importancia.

Pero Hermione no pudo dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

El chico estaría bien con Albus y Rose en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, Draco se estaba perdiendo y aquello podría llegar a ser contraproducente. Sobre todo, con la alquimia y su peligrosidad si no se controlaba bien.

—Deberíamos ir a la Mansión —dijo a su marido.

Este no la escuchó, inmerso en la película.

—¡Ron!

—¿Qué? —Él la miró sin entender.

—Que deberíamos ir a la Mansión Malfoy a ver a Draco.

—¡Yo no pienso poner los pies allí de nuevo! —Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del pelirrojo—. ¡Y mucho menos tú!

—Pero…

—Pero nada, cariño.

Cogió su brazo y le arremangó el pijama hasta el codo. Allí, en la pálida piel, aún se percibían cicatrices de lo que gravó Bellatrix.

Hermione sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

Se levantó dejando solo a Ron, y fue a lavarse la cara.

—Hermione… —Este la miró desde el marco de la puerta.

—Quédate si es lo que quieres, Ron. Yo voy a preparar el viaje cuando arregle unos asuntos en el Ministerio.

—Nada de lo que te diga te hará cambiar de opinión, supongo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Haz lo que quieras, siempre lo haces.

El hombre se fue al salón y cerró de un portazo, evidentemente ofuscado.

Ella se limpió la cara con la toalla y se miró. Su expresión era de extrema inquietud. Aunque le aterrara volver a aquella maldita mansión, era su deber hacerlo.


	4. Chapter 4

Falsa Amortentia

Capítulo 3

Hermione, tras terminar todo el trabajo pendiente, se tomó unos días de asuntos propios en el Ministerio, algo que no hubiera hecho nunca de creerlo innecesario.

Decidió viajar al estilo muggle, en el coche familiar, hasta Salisbury, en el condado de Wiltshire. En este condado se ubicaba la Mansión Malfoy, aunque no a la vista de cualquiera. Las personas no mágicas eran incapaces de verla.

La mujer había decidido acudir como una muggle normal, tomarse su tiempo para pensar durante el viaje en auto. Llegó ya de noche, y se instaló en un pequeño hotel de Salisbury. Llevaba su móvil para emergencias no mágicas, por si acaso.

Pensó en Ron, con el ceño fruncido. Este se había levantado muy pronto aquella mañana, yéndose sin despedirse. Pensó en escribirle una carta, pero no le dio la gana. Si su marido quería no apoyarla estaba en su derecho. Si no quería saber nada del tema, también. Así que así sería.

Cuando se lo contó a Harry y Ginny, este último movió los hombros en señal de indiferencia, aunque su amiga la apoyó.

Mientras abría su maleta y dejaba la ropa en el armario, rememoró la conversación mantenida días atrás.

"—Francamente, Hermione, no sé por qué te preocupas tanto por Draco. Ya es mayorcito —le dijo Harry.

—Porque Scorpius está sufriendo. Es el mejor amigo de Albus, podrías ser un poco más empático —le había reprendido por su actitud.

—Vale que Draco y yo hemos hecho las paces, por el bien de nuestros hijos, pero de ahí a volver a esa horrible mansión… Lo lamento, pero no.

Ginny había mirado con reproche a su esposo.

—A mí me parece bien, Hermi. Ve a verlo. Si quiere ayuda, bien… Pero ten en cuenta que es un Malfoy e igual no quiere la ayuda de una hija de muggles, aunque sea Ministra de Magia.

—Es un hombre destrozado por la muerte de su mujer. No es el mismo Draco que antes. Ya lo demostró cuando todo el tema de la hija de Voldemort. Encima tuvo que aguantar que la gente pensara mal de su hijo, y encima de Astoria. Cuando en realidad fue Bellatrix la que tuvo una hija.

—¿Y Ron irá contigo?

—No quiere saber nada.

—Típico —bufó entonces Ginny—. No hagas caso a ese zoquete. Ve a ver si puedes hacer algo. Dile que tiene todo nuestro apoyo.

—Gracias…"

Hermione dejó la maleta en un costado de la habitación, se duchó con tranquilidad y secó su cabello, dejándolo un poco como un arbusto, harta de él. Cogió la varita para arreglarlo un poco. Aquellos rizos la habían vuelto loca. Lo que hubiera dado por tener el cabello de Ginny, liso, pelirrojo y brillante. No como aquella mata indomable.

Luego se puso el pijama, se metió en el cómodo lecho y cogió su ordenador portátil, para conectarse a Internet. Como hija de Muggles, pero sobre todo Ministra de Magia, debía de estar enterada de todo lo que sucediera. También era una buena forma de ponerse al corriente de incidentes mágicos no controlados, normalmente cosas absurdas.

Por eso había decidido implantar Internet en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia. Este, además, era llevado sobre todo por magos y brujas, hijos e hijas de muggles, que tenían mucha más familiaridad para entender a estos y sus artilugios del mundo moderno.

La mayoría de las familias mágicas preferían seguir al margen del resto del mundo e integrarse lo menos posible, para evitar esas catástrofes.

Aprovechó para llamar a sus padres. Jane, su madre, cogió rápidamente el teléfono.

—¡Cariño! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y los niños?

—Bien, mamá. Sin problemas.

—¿Y Ron?

Hermione frunció el ceño inconscientemente.

—Bueno, nos hemos peleado un poco.

—¿Por qué?

—Le pedí que ayudáramos a un amigo y no quiso venir.

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Ese amigo es mago?

—Sí. Estoy en Salisbury.

—¡OH! Tú no te acordarás, eras muy pequeña, pero estuvimos en Stonehenge de visita.

—No, no lo recordaba. ¿Por qué no hay fotos?

—Se perdió el carrete. Más bien lo perdió tu padre —dijo en tono de reproche—. En cualquier caso, vuelve, te encantará. Dicen que es un lugar mágico.

La mujer se echó a reír al otro lado de la línea.

—Te lo confirmaré, lo prometo. Dale a papá un beso.

—Se lo daré.

—Me voy a dormir, mamá. Otro beso para ti.

Después de aquella breve conversación, se fue a dormir y pensó un poco en Ron.

Este estaba algo cambiado, e incluso le pidió que renovaran sus votos matrimoniales, pues en todas las líneas temporales parecían estar enamorados, aunque separados. Eso le gustó. El problema es que no lo volvió a recordar y ni siquiera ella había tenido tiempo de preparar algo especial al respecto.

Luego pensó en Draco, y en cómo se tomaría su inesperada visita.

Sintió nervios en el estómago al pensar en volver a aquella mansión. De forma, posiblemente sicosomática, le picaba muchísimo el brazo con lo que quedaban de las cicatrices.

Años estuvo intentado suavizarlas hasta que no pudiera leerse lo que decía, con ungüentos mágicos. Luego con Rosa Mosqueta sencilla, comprada en Internet.

Pero aquella noche le dio la sensación de que las marcas tomaban forma.

Se miró el brazo bajo la luz de la lamparilla y, sin embargo, seguían igual, casi casi imperceptibles.

Suspiró y volvió a meterse bajo el edredón, hasta quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente bajó a desayunar y luego salió del hotel. Buscó un lugar tranquilo para aparecerse en las inmediaciones de la Mansión Malfoy.

Para aquello solo le hizo falta concentrarse, cosa que se tomó muy en serio. Debía estar muy segura de que quería aparecerse allí, no fuer a quedarse una parte de su cuerpo atrás.

Tragó saliva y cerró los labios con fuerza. Aspiró y soltó el aire.

La sensación fue instantánea: una sensación de su cuerpo siendo presionado, forzado a pasar por un espacio muy estrecho, como un agujero de gusano.

Apareció a unos metros de la verja de entrada de la Mansión, respirando con dificultad. Mientras volvía a recuperarse, observó la inmensidad de la casa solariega; quitaba el sentido por su belleza, pero también por lo que significaba para Hermione.

Se acercó a la robusta verja por un camino flanqueado por setos algo descuidados; necesitaban una buena poda.

De pronto, al tocar levemente la verja de hierro forjado, comenzó esta a retorcerse ante la impresionada mirada de la bruja, que sacó rápidamente su varita. El metal formó una horrenda cara que de pronto preguntó, con voz metálica, por el motivo de la visita.

—Vengo a ver a Draco Malfoy.

—Eres una sangre sucia —le respondió la cara.

Hermione frunció el ceño, enfadada.

—Soy Hermione Granger —le rectificó.

—Hija de Muggles.

—Soy la Ministra de Magia.

—No se permite pasar a…

—¡Vengo a hablar con Draco de Scorpius! —gritó, perdiendo la paciencia.

La verja volvió a su posición original, pero no se abrió hasta pasados unos interminables minutos. Hermione incluso pensó en usar el _Alohomora_ , pero era de una terrible mala educación. Por eso tampoco podía aparecerse dentro de la Mansión, ya que debía dejar decidir al inquilino si deseaba aceptar la visita o no.

Salvó el espacio que quedaba entre la verja y la enorme puerta de entrada. Subió los escalones y fue a asir los pomos para tocar. Pero una elfina doméstica le abrió la puerta.

Hermione se quedó perpleja al verla. Esta la miró cándidamente.

—Oh… —atinó a decir la humana.

—Señora Ministra, pase, por favor.

La pequeña se hizo a un lado. Al menos no iba vestida con cualquier cosa, llevaba un conjunto de chica de limpieza, pulcro y cuco.

—¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar?

—Con Sinny, señora ministra —hizo un educado movimiento.

—¿Eres una elfa libre? —preguntó Hermione.

—Oh, sí, me encanta trabajar para la familia Malfoy. La señora Astoria me regaló este bonito uniforme.

—¿Te hizo libre?

—¡No! Sinny ya era una elfa libre, gracias a la señora ministra y el gran Dobby.

La mujer sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al recordar al elfo.

—La señora me contrató antes de tener a el señorito Scorpius.

—¿La echas de menos?

Los enormes ojos de la elfina brillaron, a punto de sollozar. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero no tanto como el señorito Scorpius y el señor Malfoy. Sobre todo… Pero no debo hablar.

—He venido a ver a Draco, para hablar de Scorpius.

—¿Está bien el señorito? Es tan bueno…

—Está bien, solo preocupado por su papá…

—Sinny no debe hablar, no debe…

—¿De qué?

—No puede hablar, señora ministra. Sinny no tiene ese permiso. Es una elfa libre, pero trabaja aquí y le pagan.

—Por supuesto, no pases esa pena. Solo deseo ver a Draco.

La elfina suspiró y se desapareció delante de ella.

Hermione quedó sola en el inmenso recibidor. Observó todo lo que tenía a la vista, impresionada por el poderío de semejante familia. Los padres de Draco ya no habitaban la mansión, se la habían dejado a su hijo, su esposa y su nieto. Probablemente, Lucius Malfoy echaría espuma por la boca de saber que ella estaba allí.

Por fortuna no los había vuelto a ver tras la última batalla, no fueron muy populares durante los años posteriores. En cualquier caso, no dejaban de ser ricos y poderosos, una familia de sangre pura limpia y que se remontaba diez siglos atrás.

Sabía de buena tinta que les repateaba profundamente que ella, como hija de muggles que era, fuese la ministra, ni más ni menos.

—¡Qué quieres, sangre sucia!

Hermione se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz quebrada de Draco decirle aquella grosería, que desde luego no le pareció de broma.

Iba a mandarlo a la mierda con toda la mala leche del mundo, pero se quedó perpleja al verlo, muda. Las palabras murieron en sus labios antes incluso de ser pronunciadas.

Draco tenía un aspecto horrible: el cabello rubio platino suelto sin peinar, largo y sucio. Barba de a saber cuántos días, la camisa abierta por el pecho, más delgado y con una botella en la mano de, presumiblemente, whisky de fuego, casi vacía.

Le dio un último trago y la dejó caer al suelo con desidia, mirando a la mujer con cara de ser un infeliz.

—¡Draco!

—Para ti Malfoy, Granger.

Estaba borracho, muy borracho. Tanto que casi se cayó de bruces, pero consiguió recuperar el equilibrio milagrosamente.

—¡Draco!

Movida por un impulso, Hermione corrió hacia él y lo intentó sujetar por los brazos. Pero el hombre se deshizo de ella.

—Déjame, sangre sucia.

—Oh, cállate, hurón.

Draco se echó a reír un momento, pero luego la miró con aquella cara que ponía cuando la despreciaba profundamente y le recordó a la adolescencia de ambos.

—¿Dónde está San Potter? ¡Y ese pobretón de tu maridito!

Hermione le dio un bofetón que resonó por toda la estancia.

—Joder, sigues pegando fuerte.

Hermione le puso la varita casi en la cara.

— _¡Aguamenti!_

Un chorro salió de la punta y le dio de lleno a Draco, que reculó hasta caer de culo, mojado completamente. Tosió largo rato, casi ahogado.

Hermione detuvo el conjuro y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Hermione! Maldita seas…

—Para ti, Señora Ministra de Magia, Draco Malfoy.

Se miraron ambos con cara de pocos amigos. Pero, al menos, a Draco se le había pasado la cogorza de golpe.


	5. Chapter 5

Falsa Amortentia

Capítulo 4

Draco se dejó caer, mojado de pies a cabeza, en una butaca de aspecto muy caro. Sinny se puso nerviosa, pues ver así al amo de la mansión no era algo habitual. Observó a la ministra, que lo miraba duramente, varita en mano y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Sinny, tráeme una botella de…

—No hace falta, querida, el señor Malfoy lo que necesita es una toalla. ¿Verdad?

La pobre elfina se sintió entre la espada y la pared.

Draco le hizo un gesto con la mano, para darle a entender que lo que había dicho Hermione era lo correcto. Luego, esta sonrió a la elfina, que desapareció para ir a por la toalla.

—Eso es mangonearme. En mi propia casa, una hija de muggles…

—Me dijiste que te gustaba que te mangoneara, no se me olvida. Y sí, soy hija de muggles. ¿Algún problema con mi sangre sucia? —remarcó el adjetivo mientras subía la cabeza y empinaba la barbilla, gesto típico en ella.

—Joder, Hermione, sigues igual de mandona.

Draco se levantó, apartándose el largo cabello de la cara y quitándose los zapatos, luego la camisa. Hermione se escandalizó un poco.

—¿Qué haces?

—¡Estoy chorreando!

—Los pantalones quietos donde están —Draco le echó una mirada.

—Qué puritana, no sé cómo has tenido dos hijos.

—No me apetece verte desnudo, francamente. Y, ahora, me vas a decir qué narices te pasa. Tienes a tu hijo muy preocupado.

—No te metas en mis asuntos —contestó él, a la defensiva.

—Soy la Ministra de Magia, así que…

—¡En mi casa no eres la que manda! —le gritó, cogiendo la toalla que la delfina le había traído. Esta reculo algo asustada.

—Vale, te pido disculpas por eso. Solo estoy preocupada por Scorpius, es natural. Pero me he enterado de que andas haciendo cosas con alquimia y eso sí me incumbe.

—Si explota algo, será la casa conmigo dentro. Así que qué importa.

—¡Y tu hijo qué! ¡También quieres que explote, con lo que os costó tenerlo!

—Mi hijo está en Hogwarts, como la marisabidilla de la tuya, y no vendrá en vacaciones de Navidad, se quedará allí, a salvo. Ya no tienes de qué preocuparte. La puerta está allí —la señaló con la mano.

Hermione no se movió, pero bajó los brazos y guardó su varita en el bolso.

—Estás obligado por la ley mágica debe comunicar de cualquier experimento que andes haciendo. Y nadie me ha informado de ello.

—Pero lo sabes, se lo has sonsacado al pobre Scorpius. ¿No te da vergüenza?

—Eso no ha sido así… —se azoró ella.

—En cualquier caso, debería ser un honor tener a la mismísima ministra en mi hogar, pero no me da la gana. Solo eres una sangre sucia, como siempre. ¡Fuera! Vete por tu propio pie, si no quieres que… —se detuvo al ver avanzar a Hermione, resolutiva, hacia él. Ella se puso a su altura y lo miró desde abajo. Se arremangó la vaporosa blusa blanca que llevaba, hasta el codo, y le enseñó las marcas.

Draco desvió la mirada.

—¿Sabes lo difícil que me ha resultado venir hasta este lugar? Donde se me torturó con _cruciatus_ , una y otra vez. Nadie más ha querido acompañarme, ni Harry, ni mi propio marido.

—Y a mí qué me importa —contestó el rubio, pero sin poder mirarla a la cara y, mucho menos, a la extremidad marcada.

—Dime, ¿te vienen a visitar muchos amigos? ¿Se preocupa alguien por ti aparte de tu propia madre? Porque no lo parece.

—Yo no tengo amigos —la miró a los ojos.

—Gracias por la parte que me toca.

Draco se quedó mudo, sin esperarse aquello. Abrió la boca un momento, pero la cerró enseguida.

—Sinny, ofrécele algo de beber a la ministra. Voy a cambiarme.

Draco subió las escaleras de la mansión y desapareció, dejándolas solas a ambas.

—¿Qué le apetece a la señora ministra? He hecho unas pastas de te muy ricas… Y el señor Malfoy no se las ha comido hoy tampoco —pareció triste.

—¿El señor Malfoy come algo?

—Apenas…

—Tomaré esas pastas, y un té, muchas gracias.

La elfina se fue muy contenta de poder hacer su trabajo por fin.

Hermione se paseó por la salita de té y observó las fotos en movimiento que había encima de las mesillas y la tremenda chimenea:

Draco de adolescente con sus padres en una foto familia, con él sentado en una butaca y ellos de pie a sendos lados, con ese aire de superioridad insoportable. Luego algunas fotos de Astoria y Draco, que sacaron una sonrisa a la mujer y a la vez le hicieron sentir que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos. Aquel Draco nunca lo había visto, pero parecía feliz cuando la foto en movimiento miraba así a Astoria. Era otro hombre desconocido y más cálido. Deseó poder ayudar a devolverle aquello, de alguna manera.

También había fotos mágicas de Scorpius por todos lados, solo, con Astoria o con los dos.

La elfina le dejó la bandeja en la mesilla, y esperó a que Hermione se sentara para servirle el té.

—Qué buena pinta.

—Gracias, señora ministra.

Draco se apareció por la puerta, con ropa seca, de color oscuro, y el pelo recogido en una coleta. Pero seguía teniendo un aspecto horrible.

Se sentó en otra butaca, con desidia e indicó a Sinny que los dejara a solas.

—¿No comes algo?

—No tengo ganas.

—Has perdido varios kilos.

—Lógico, solo bebo.

—Alcohol —sentenció Hermione, con la mano apretada en el mango de la taza de té que luego se llevó a la boca.

—Sí, mamá. Me hace no pensar y a la vez me estimula la mente. —Se tocó la sien con el dedo.

—Cómete unas pastas. La pobre Sinny las ha hecho para ti, con todo cariño. Se nota que te adora.

—Tú y tu P.E.D.D.O de las narices. Que sepas que fue cosa de mi mujer, no quería elfos domésticos esclavos.

—¡Ya no son esclavos!

—Sí, sí. Mismo perro, pero con distinto collar. En el fondo ellos disfrutan sirviendo. Apuesto que tú no has dado trabajo a ninguno solo por no verlos limpiando y cocinando.

Hermione enrojeció.

—Al menos, gracias a ti, tu marido ya no es un pobretón, ¿eh?

Ella intentó no lanzarle la taza de té a la cabeza, pero Draco debió de pensar lo mismo porque se puso tenso en la butaca y la miró algo arrepentido. Alargó un brazo y cogió una pasta, que masticó con más hambre de la que intentó esconder.

—Cómetelas todas, Draco. Por algo se empieza.

—Gracias por su permiso, señora ministra —bromeó cogiendo otra, algo más animado. En el fondo, que ella estuviera allí no le resultaba tan molesto. Quitando a su propia madre, y a su cuñada para recoger a Scorpius, no había permitido el paso a nadie más. Para ser franco, si hubieran venido los otros dos, no habrían pasado de la verja ninguno de los tres.

—Mi hija me ha comentado que no escribes a tu hijo desde que comenzó el curso…

—No tengo ánimos… ¿Qué quieres que le cuente? Hola, Scorpius, papá está bien jodido y no quiere que sufras por eso.

—Ya sufre. Con unas líneas al menos… Aliviarías ese peso que lleva el pobre. Astoria querría…

—¡No hables de mi mujer! —Draco tiró una pasta al suelo, enfadado. Hermione se hundió en la butaca, perpleja—. No hables de ella…

El hombre hundió el rostro barbudo entre las manos y sus hombros se convulsionaron.

Hermione se quedó más perpleja aún al comprobar que estaba sollozando. Se levantó y acuclilló a su lado. Tocó uno de sus brazos y lo apretó para insuflarle ánimos.

—La echo de menos… —se le quebró la voz al decirlo.

—No puedo ni imaginar lo que sientes.

—Quiero olvidarla… —Draco la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la mujer no supo ni qué decir. Se quedó acongojada y también se le saltaron las lágrimas.

—Siempre me pareció buena chica, para ser Slytherin —bromeó un poco, sonriendo.

—Cuando nos casamos, pensé que estaría con ella más tiempo… Que su salud no empeoraría rápidamente. No me importaba que el nombre de mi familia se extinguiera conmigo, si eso hacía que pudiéramos estar juntos más tiempo. Pero su ilusión, y la mía, fue tener descendencia. Y no me dejó ni chistar. Era dulce, pero con carácter…

—Eso es lo que te hacía falta, Draco. Hablar de ella, sacar fuera lo que tenías dentro.

Él siguió mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Crees que querría que dejaras de lado a vuestro hijo? Renunció por él a su salud, a estar más tiempo junto a vosotros. Te mataría si viera lo que estás haciendo.

Draco asintió y se limpió las lágrimas con una servilleta. Le tendió otra a ella.

—Se te ha corrido el rímel ese que usáis las mujeres. Estás más fea de lo normal.

—Vete a la mierda, Draco —sonrió mientras se lo limpiaba torpemente.

—Dame eso.

Él le quitó la servilleta y le limpió la cara con aún más torpeza.

—¡Qué haces! Me vas a dejar hecha un payaso.

Hermione se puso en pie y fue al baño más cercano, a limpiarse bien. Se miró en el espejo y se acercó, observando las arruguitas de expresión. Afortunadamente disponía de buena genética, aunque tenía ojeras por el cansancio.

Sintió un escalofrío, como si algo susurrara. Escuchó bien y fue el eco de la voz de Bellatrix que la llamaba sangre sucia.

Salió corriendo de allí, con la varita en la mano, hasta llegar a donde estaba Draco.

—¡Está aquí!

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, sin comprender.

—¡Tu tía Bellatrix! Me está llamando —giró la cabeza hacia la puerta, pero allí no había nadie. Aún temblorosa, bajó la varita.

—Está muerta, Hermione… —Esta le miró, confusa, como si no le comprendiera.

Se acercó a ella y la asió de la cara.

—Está muerta… No puede hacerte daño.

El contacto le fue extraño a Hermione. Él la soltó al darse cuenta de su azoramiento.

—Será… Será mejor que me vaya. Por favor, escribe a tu hijo ahora, hazlo.

—Lo haré… Por Astoria.

—Y por ti, y por él. Por los tres.

Hermione se echó a llorar de pronto.

—Ey…

—Es que la he oído y he sentido el dolor —se tocó el brazo al decirlo. Draco hizo lo mismo con su antebrazo.

—Sé lo que es eso…

Hermione asintió.

—Vuelve a casa, ese pobretón de tu marido te echará de menos. —Draco sonrió con malicia, pero lo que quiso fue desviar la atención de Hermione hacia otro lado, aunque se enfadara.

—El pobretón de mi marido está castigado, por dejarme sola ante el peligro —soltó con una carcajada.

Draco suspiró, viendo que ella se relajaba.

—Vuelvo al hotel.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En Salisbury. Me hospedo allí.

—Pensaba que venías desde Londres directamente.

—Lo he hecho en coche. A la usanza muggle. Para despejarme.

—¡Has recorrido todo eso hasta aquí! —exclamó, perplejo.

—Para verte, Draco, sí. Y me saludas llamándome sangre sucia.

Draco hizo un aspaviento.

—¡Estaba borracho!

—Cuando vuelva, como te encuentre borracho de nuevo, y me llames así, no será un A _guamenti_ lo que te lance, estás avisado.

—¿Cuándo vuelvas?

—Me he cogido 5 días de permiso para ayudarte. ¿O qué te pensabas?

El hombre la miró sin dar crédito.

—Sí, Granger va a venir cada mañana y cada tarde, hasta conseguir que vuelvas a ser el estúpido Malfoy de siempre, porque este da mucha lástima. Y ahora, me marcho. Volveré esta tarde. ¿Me das permiso para aparecerme dentro de la mansión? Esa verja tuya también da grima.

Draco se mordió el labio, entre molesto y halagado. Luego asintió con la cabeza, en silencio.

—Y come algo.

—Sí, mamá.

Hermione se desapareció delante de él, dejándolo solo.

El hombre cogió otra pasta y se la metió en la boca, con algo de apetito. Fue hasta una mesita y cogió una foto de Astoria, en la que no paraba de reírse. Su pelo negro y suave, sus ojos alegres, sus labios rojos.

—Necesito olvidarte… —susurró—. A toda costa…


	6. Chapter 6

Falsa Amortentia

Capítulo 5

Aquella tarde, una lechuza apareció en Hogwarts y buscó a Scorpius, que andaba de vuelta a la sala común, tras una tarde desastrosa en clase de pociones, junto a Albus. Por su culpa, Slytherin había perdido 10 puntos. Rose, en cambio, había ganado 20 para su casa. La hubiera odiado, pero le gustaba demasiado como para eso.

—¡Scorpius! —le sacó Albus de sus pensamientos.

—¡Eh!

—Mira, esa lechuza creo que es para ti. Está fuera, mirándote siniestramente.

Le abrieron la pequeña ventana y se fue volando tras realizar su cometido.

—¡Es de mi padre! —exclamó Scorpius, muy emocionado. La leyó con ansia y sonrió—. Me ha dicho que está mejor, y que lo siente mucho. Que intentará estar bien del todo para Navidades.

Albus miró a su amigo, que a veces era tan cándido que no parecía un Malfoy.

—¿Qué pasa? Pareces un crío con un caramelo —indagó Rose, que llegó a su altura, tras caminar a una distancia prudencial tras ellos. Pero, al final, no consiguió quitárselos de en medio y tuvo que preguntar.

—¡Me ha escrito mi padre! —Scorpius le enseñó la carta.

—Fijo que le ha obligado mi madre.

—¿Mi tía? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Albus.

—Por lo visto se ha peleado con papá, porque ella quería ir a ver a Draco Malfoy y él no. Así que sé que ha ido sola. Fijo que le ha dicho que te escriba.

Scorpius perdió un poco la alegría al saber que su padre no había escrito de forma voluntaria.

—¡Por qué no te vas un poco a la mierda, Rose! —la increpó su primo. Esta le miró desdeñosa, levantando la barbilla, el mismo gesto que hacía su madre.

—Encima de que le ha escrito gracias a mí, en parte, me tratas así —se encaró con Albus.

Scorpius, ajeno a la trifulca, releyó la carta e intentó ser positivo.

—No pasa nada, lo importante s que me haya escrito.

Los miró y estos se detuvieron.

Rose se echó la cabellera pelirroja hacia atrás, muy digna, y se fue sin decir nada más.

—No entiendo qué le ves, es muy estúpida.

—Pienso que si gracias a ella, avisó a su madre y esta fue a ver a mi padre, está bien. Lo que importa es que él se encuentre mejor. Seguro que tu tía lo podrá ayudar.

—No sé yo, son como el agua y el aceite, me ha dicho mi padre —comentó Albus—. El tuyo la llamaba sangre sucia… —bajó la voz, confidencialmente.

—Mi madre un día le echó una buena bronca por esas cosas. Desde entonces no volvió a decirlo.

—La quería mucho, ¿eh?

—Sabes que soy un romántico, pero deseo una novia que me quiera como ella quería a mi padre.

—Pues búscate a otra que no sea Rose, porque ella tiene el corazón de hielo. Ya te lo digo, Malfoy y Granger son agua y aceite. Solo que ahora al revés.

—No pierdo la esperanza —Scorpius se echó a reír—. Ya conseguí que nos vieran juntos, como una parejita tomando té y comiendo pastitas de corazón. ¡Y ella no se fue!

Albus negó con la cabeza, muerto de la risa.

Agua y aceite.

En la Mansión Malfoy, Draco se contuvo con el Güisqui de fuego, y le pidió a Sinny que lo escondiera, porque no se veía capaz de aguantarse antes de que volviera Hermione. De hecho, tras comer un poco, y escribir a su hijo, sintió esa sed, la necesidad del alcohol.

—¡Sinny! —la llamó, y la elfina se apareció rápidamente—. ¿Dónde has dejado el alcohol?

—El señor me pidió que lo escondiera y no le dijera dónde estaba.

—Ahora te cambio las órdenes.

—No —negó ella—. Es malo para el señor.

Quiso amenazarla con darle una prenda y hacer que fuera libre, pero recordó que ya lo era. Ofuscado le dio una patada a una butaca.

—Te echaré de esta casa, nadie querrá contratarte.

Sinny palideció más si cabía y empezó a temblar.

De pronto, Hermione se apareció a varios metros y observó la escena con el ceño fruncido. Tras recuperarse del mareo, miró a Draco suspicazmente.

—¿Qué pasa?

Ninguno de los aludidos abrió la boca.

—¿Sinny?

—Sinny no puede hablar, señora ministra…

—Draco…

—Draco no puede hablar, señora ministra —imitó a la elfina—. Retírate, Sinny.

—¿Qué le has hecho?

—¡Solo quería saber dónde había puesto la bebida! —gritó, nervioso, abriendo y cerrando los puños, en señal de ansiedad—. Tengo mucha sed, me muero de sed.

—Aquí tienes agua.

Hermione le tendió un vaso lleno, que estaba encima de una mesa, junto con restos de comida en un plato.

Draco se la bebió de golpe, blasfemando, rogando por un trago de verdad.

—Tú no lo entiendes, eso me hace no pensar.

—Nunca has pensado mucho.

—¡Perdona, pero yo era muy buen estudiante!

—¡Y más que lo hubieses sido de no haber perdido el tiempo molestando a los demás! ¡O estar planeando cómo matar a Dumbledore!

—¡Eso es completamente injusto! Yo no quería matarlo. Pero si no lo hacía, el muerto hubiese sido yo, y mis padres con toda probabilidad.

Acabaron gritando a pleno pulmón, frustrados ambos. Draco por no poder beber, y Hermione por el estrés que le producía pisar la mansión.

—A ver, vamos a calmarnos —dijo ella, apartándose su cabello de la cara.

—Con un trago.

La mirada que le echó ella lo hubiera matado de ser mágica.

—¿Has escrito a Scorpius?

—Síiii. No te preocupes. Lo haré cada varios días —suspiró cansado, sentándose a la mesa.

Hermione observó que se había duchado, peinado y afeitado. Ya se parecía más al Draco Malfoy que debía ser. Le recordó un poco a su padre, Lucius, con el pelo rubio platino suelto sobre los hombros. También se parecía a su madre, que hubiera sido mucho más guapa de no tener siempre aquella cara de asco.

Se sentó frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —inquirió él.

—Me recuerdas a tu padre.

—No sé si eso es demasiado bueno…

—¿Hablas con él?

—No mucho. Siempre me echa en cara que eduque a Scorpius con unos valores tan… tolerantes.

—Es un chico valiente, educado, dulce… No creo que tan distinto a ti si tu padre no te hubiera inculcado esa forma de pensar.

—Hermione, no soy nada dulce —se echó a reír y ella enrojeció.

—¡Quería decir a su edad! Desde luego que no eres nada de lo que he dicho.

—¡Gracias!

—¿En qué quedamos, Draco? Educado no eras, ibas con ese aire de superioridad, como si pertenecieras a la realeza. Te recuerdo que me tenía estresada con tus chorradas. Valiente… salías corriendo, lloriqueando, a la mínima de cambio. Menudo quejica estabas hecho. Y dulce nada en absoluto.

—Gracias, gracias de nuevo. A lo mejor, si hubiera tenido otros amigos, amigos como vosotros…

—¡Es que lo somos! Pero no acudes a nosotros.

—San Potter ni se he dignado a venir —se defendió.

—Tienes que entender que en este lugar pasaron cosas, cosas muy fuertes para unos críos. Inclusive tú mismo. Yo creí perder la cordura cuando… cuando tu tía me flageló. A veces tengo pesadillas con eso, y han pasado más de 20 años. Harry no quiere venir. También es de la opinión que no debe meterse en tu vida. Ya sabes cómo es, a veces solo existe él mismo. En cuanto a Ron, pues te tolera, pero no le hace gracia que yo esté aquí.

—¿Está celoso?

—¿Celoso de qué? —Hermione no entendió la pregunta, hasta que vio la sonrisa ladeada de Draco, la que siempre lo ponía a las chicas cuando iban a Hogwarts, y que le hacía vomitar—. ¡Por favor, no seas ridículo! —le tiró un mendrugo de pan a la cabeza, que Draco no consiguió esquivar a tiempo.

Se quedaron callados un momento y Hermione decidió proponer algo a Draco.

—¿Por qué no salimos de aquí?

—No quiero saber nada de la comunidad mágica. Aún me desprecian.

—No he dicho nada de la comunidad mágica. Quiero decir salir a dar una vuelta para que te despejes.

—Tengo los jardines descuidados.

—¡Me refiero a Salisbury!

—¿Qué? ¿Con los muggles? ¿En serio? ¿Yo? La última vez fue por petición de Astoria, para comprar un coche.

—¿Tienes un coche?

—Sí, un Mercedes de alta gama. El más caro que tenían. Tuve que cambiar divisa en Gringotts —dijo, molesto.

—¿Sabes conducir?

—Sí, aunque reconozco que le eché un conjuro al examinador —se echó a reír—. No quería estar más de la cuenta rodeado de muggles.

—Pues… Mañana nos vamos a Stonehenge —se le ocurrió a Hermione, tras recordar la conversación con su madre.

Draco la miró poco convencido.

—Y en tu coche, de alta gama. Para que presumas, que sé que te gusta.

Draco se levantó de la silla y dio la vuelta hasta ponerse al lado de Hermione. Apoyó la mano en la mesa y se inclinó hacia ella. La mujer reculó un poco, mirándolo.

—Está bien, iremos. Pero luego me dejarás tranquilo y te irás a tu casa, con tu marido, cuidando de tus hijos y de tus asuntos. Y velando por el bien de todos los magos y brujas, haciendo tu trabajo. Ya has perdido bastante tiempo con este despojo que soy.

—He conseguido en menos de un día que escribas a tu hijo, comas, dejes de beber y al menos te arregles un poco, porque vaya pintas llevabas… ¿En serio crees que te voy a dejar que recules en ese avance?

Draco se irguió, ofuscado.

—¿Es que no me voy a poder librar de Hermione Granger en la vida?

—No. De hecho, estoy dispuesta a quedarme aquí toda la noche con tal de que no recaigas.

—No estás invitada.

Hermione hizo un gesto con los hombros, en señal de que le daba lo mismo su opinión.

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Eres insoportable, Granger!

—Así he llegado a ministra.

—¡Sinny! —llamó a su elfina doméstica. Esta apareció como un rayo—. Prepara el cuarto de invitados, el que está al lado del de Scorpius.

—Sí, señor Malfoy.

Se fue dando saltitos, súper contenta de que la señora ministra se quedara a dormir.

Hermione hubiera sonreído, pero realmente le acongojó esa decisión tan impulsiva, por lo que significaba quedarse en la mansión donde fue torturada.

—Volveré con mi maleta dentro de un rato.

—Por mí no vuelvas.

Hermione se le acercó y lo miró con sus ojos castaños.

—Por ti es por lo que vuelvo.

Draco se quedó descolocado y no dijo nada, observando a Hermione desaparecer nuevamente. Algo de eso no le gustó. No le agradó nada quedarse solo de nuevo, y tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de buscar el Whisky, el vino y cualquier licor que tuviese. Sinny había hecho su trabajo muy bien.


	7. Chapter 7

Falsa Amortentia

Capítulo 6

Hermione metió sus enseres en la pequeña maleta y se recogió el pelo en un moño, porque lo tenía hecho un arbusto. Echó de menos sus productos muggles para domar rizos como los suyos. Ron solía burlarse a menudo de sus cabellos locos.

Pensó en ponerse en contacto con él y contarle sus avances. Cuando lo llamó, este no contestó. Recordó entonces que solía quedar con Harry para ver el Quidditch, así que lo dejó pasar.

Bajó a recepción y dejó la llave. Luego, con la excusa de ir un momento al baño de una cafetería cercana, desapareció en los baños y apareció en la Mansión Malfoy.

Tres veces aquel día le hicieron marearse demasiado, así que se medio desmayó sobre la cara y antigua alfombra. Quedó sentada, confusa.

Unos brazos la levantaron por la cintura y se vio, de pronto, entre los brazos de Draco.

—¿Estás bien? —se le notó preocupado.

—Odio las apariciones… —musitó con un buen mareo.

Draco la sentó en una silla cercana y Sinny le acercó agua.

—Gracias, estoy mejor.

—Podemos saltarnos la cena y te vas a dormir…

—Se me pasará en unos minutos. Gracias, Draco.

Pero el hombre se sintió culpable por hacerla pasar por eso. Por mucho que rechazara su ayuda, ella insistía más, y él necesitaba más de esa insistencia.

Aquella mañana fue un despojo, y por la noche volvó a ser Draco, al menos algo parecido a lo que fue.

Hermione se echó agua en la cara de nuevo, y se sentó en la mesa de la gran cocina. Miró esta algo sorprendida. Sinny hizo moverse los platos con la comida hasta dicha mesa, así como los cubiertos y vasos.

—Vaya, yo que me imaginaba que cenaríamos cada uno en una punta de la mesa aquella tan grande…

—Scorpius y yo cenamos aquí, nos gusta más. Además, aquella mesa ya no se usa. Se sentaron muchos mortífagos y no me trae buenos recuerdos.

Hermione observó cómo se rascaba el brazo instintivamente, allí donde debía de estar la marca tenebrosa que le dejó Lord Voldemort.

—Nosotros también cenamos en la cocina —dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa—. Así que se me hace natural.

Comenzó a tomar la sopa. Draco la miró, sin probar la suya.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—Astoria soplaba igual el caldo en la cuchara, para no quemarse.

La mujer sonrió y siguió cenando. Luego Draco la imitó.

—¿Por qué sonríes tanto, Granger? Pones cara de tonta —la picó.

—Porque esta mañana no querías comer y ahora ya te has terminado tu plato.

—Me has embrujado.

—Oh sí, te he puesto Amortentia, si te parece.

—Ni con Amortentia conseguirías que me enamorara de ti.

—Vete a la mierda, Malfoy. Tu romanticismo brilla por su ausencia. Con lo bonita que estaba resultando la velada contigo calladito.

—La que siempre habla por los codos eres tú, Hermione. Si te pusiera un hechizo mudo, te explotaría la cabeza, y como ya lo parece con esos pelos.

—¡Oh, cállate! No tengo la culpa de carecer de un bonito pelo rubio platino, lacio y largo.

—Gracias por el halago.

Hermione cogió su varita y le lanzó una manzana, que Draco sujetó con las manos para evitar que le diera en la cara.

—Pobre Ron como lo trates así.

—Desde luego, él es más romántico que tú.

Draco echó una carcajada.

—No me lo imagino siendo romántico. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que existías hasta que ese primate de Krum se fijó en ti.

—No hables así de Víctor.

—Dime, Granger, ¿perdiste la virginidad con ese bruto?

—¡No! ¿Por quién me tomas? —Hermione enrojeció como una colegiala—. Obviamente fue con mi marido.

—Seguro que esperaste al matrimonio.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Draco mordió la manzana, sin dejar de sonreír. Le encantaba chincharla.

—Aquella noche estabas bonita… —susurró.

—¿Qué?

—En el baile, estabas bonita. No parecías tú.

—¿Eso lo dice el Draco de entonces o el de ahora? —Hermione siguió acalorada.

—Eso lo pensó el Draco de entonces, pero claro… Llego a decir algo y me echan de Slytherin.

—Debió de ser duro ser el Draco de entonces…

—Mucho, Hermione. Amigos que solo venían conmigo por mi apellido y mi dinero. Estar fingiendo ser más de lo que realmente me sentía ser, tener miedo a decepcionar a mi padre… Ser un Malfoy, en definitiva.

—Ya… Y yo tenía que defender que una hija de muggles podía llegar a ser mejor que un mago de sangre limpia.

—Y lo has conseguido. Yo en cambio aquí estoy, solo.

—No estás solo —dijo, deslizando la mano y atrapando la de Draco, para apretarla un par de segundos. Luego la apartó—. Tienes a Scorpius, y puedes contar conmigo.

Sinny los interrumpió para traerles la tarta de plátano, la preferida de Draco. Este miró a su empleada y sonrió. La elfina se fue más contenta que unas castañuelas.

Los miró de lejos y recordó que su señor, sonreía igual cuando estaba Astoria con él, cuando esperaban a Scorpius.

Sabía que la señora ministra tenía un esposo, que no le caía muy bien al señor, pero se le pasó por la cabeza una cosa y decidió ponerla en práctica lo antes posible.

 _Hermione era mucho más joven, casi una niña, y estaba tirada en el suelo, llorando por el dolor infligido._

— _¡Crucio! —le chilló Bellatrix, y un latigazo de dolor insoportable le recorrió de arriba abajo, volviéndola loca._

— _¡Crucio! —de nuevo aquella voz chillona y fuera de sí, y un terrible y espantoso ramalazo en su espalda._

 _Luego, su brazo ardiendo con las palabras "Sangre Sucia". Chilló hasta desgallitarse._

 _Un Draco más joven, y con el cabello corto, la abrazó contra sí, susurrándole que no pasaba nada, que era una pesadilla._

Hermione volvió a mirarlo, y ya no era un niño, sino un adulto, como ella misma.

En un impulso de devolvió el abrazo, sollozante sobre su hombro.

—Vamos, no pasa nada, estabas soñando, no parabas de chillar.

—La imperdonable… —susurró.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bellatrix me torturaba con la imperdonable. Me duele todo el cuerpo.

—No tienes nada, estás perfectamente. Es todo de tu cabeza. No ha sido buena idea que te quedases en la mansión.

Hermione respiró con más calma.

—La oigo en mi cabeza, susurrando. Y me pica el brazo.

—Lo tienes igual que esta mañana. Se te han curado con el tiempo… Apenas si se lee…

—Pero yo veo lo que pone…

—Mira… —Draco le enseñó la marca tenebrosa. Hermione la tocó levemente, con las llamas de los dedos. Él la obligó a posar la palma sobre aquel tatuaje eterno—. Últimamente me pica.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —se alarmó.

—No, no tiene que ver con Voldemort. No es lo mismo. Está todo en mi cabeza. Desde que murió mi mujer, me molesta. Cuando ella la acariciaba, parecía desvanecerse en mi mente. Por desgracia, de mi piel no desaparecerá jamás del todo. A veces me he llegado a rascar tanto, como para intentar quitarla, que me he hecho sangre. Aquí tengo cicatrices, toca…

Hermione le pasó la mano por encima de nuevo y sintió las protuberancias. Pero la propia marca era lisa y suave.

Draco hizo lo mismo con el antebrazo de ella, aunque lo frotó con más brusquedad.

—Está todo en nuestra cabeza. Aunque no lo creas, aquí no te pasará nada. No mientras dependa de mí.

—Sí que eres dulce…

—Qué asco das, Granger. Ya lo has estropeado.

A Hermione le había salido del alma decir aquello, sin saber ni por qué.

—Aparta de ahí —empujó a la mujer hacia un lado.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, reculando.

—Me quedo a dormir aquí, que con los berridos que has pegado, casi se me para el corazón del susto. Venga, a sobar —dijo, tapándose con el cobertor.

—¡Estoy en bragas y con una camiseta!

—Como si fueras desnuda, no te tocaba ni con un palo.

—¡Lo dicho, un romántico!

Hermione se colocó al borde de la cama, lo más lejos posible de Draco.

—Es una cama enorme de dos metros de ancho, dudo que nos toquemos sin querer. No hace falta que te pongas tan lejos. Sé adulta, por favor.

—¡Precisamente por eso! Porque soy adulta, estoy casada y voy en bragas.

—Pues si te caes al suelo, no pienso ayudarte. Allá tú.

Ella se puso más cerca y le dio la espalda, como hacía él. Cuando sintió que estaba dormido, se relajó y por fin pudo dormir, mucho más tranquila.

¡Gracias a Lovedramioneok por sus comentarios en ada caítulo! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Falsa Amortentia

Capítulo 7

Draco se despertó con el pelo de Hermione en la cara. Esta se había acercado a él durante la noche, buscando calor instintivamente. Tenía atrapado el brazo entre su cuerpo y el de ella. Se movió intentando sacarlo, pues se le había dormido. Aquello despertó a la mujer, que se dio la vuelta con medio ojo abierto y el otro cerrado. Draco puso mala cara, porque se temió recibir algún puñetazo injusto.

—Te has pegado tú a mí.

Hermione se movió hacia un lado, sentándose y frotándose la cara.

—Perdona, es la costumbre con Ron. Suelo ser friolera…

—No pasa nada… Eres como un hombre para mí.

—Hurón imbécil —le increpó, dándole un cachete en el brazo.

—¿Has dormido mejor?

—La verdad es que sí. Ninguna pesadilla y del tirón.

—Bien, me alegro.

Draco se bajó de la enorme cama con dosel y se dirigió a la puerta. Fue a decirle algo a Hermione, pero estaba a gatas sobre el colchón, con todo el culo al aire y sus bragas blancas no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Se dio la vuelta y salió, confundido.

Desde luego no era un hombre, ni la veía como tal, por mucho que se lo dijera para fastidiarla.

Durante el desayuno, Draco se mantuvo callado, pensando en que preferiría un buen trago de alcohol a aquel café con leche azucarado. Los huevos revueltos no le apetecieron nada, aunque Hermione se los comió con bastante apetito. Parecía más animada tras aquellas pesadillas.

—¿Sabes que antes los Malfoy sí tenían tratos con Muggles? —Más que una pregunta, fue una afirmación de marisabidilla.

—Eso no me lo creo.

—El dinero, las riquezas, primaban en la Edad Media. Así que los Malfoy se codeaban con la nobleza muggle. Todo por la pasta.

—Entonces es comprensible. ¿Sabes el dinero que tengo?

—No me interesa, Draco. No estoy aquí porque seas apestosamente rico. Ya no estamos en Hogwarts, ni estás rodeado de matones y chicas que se mueren por ser tu novia, como esa pesada de Pansy.

—Ciertamente fue una pesada.

—¡Pero si fue tu novia!

—¡Novia! No, no. Qué va. Solo fue un rollo pasajero.

—Ahora está divorciada, ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que quiera pescar tu fortuna —Hermione se echó a reír.

—A ella sí que no la tocaba ni con un palo. No le llega a la suela del zapato a Astoria.

—Completamente de acuerdo.

—Ninguna mujer, nunca… —se sinceró.

La bruja lo miró con una media sonrisa triste. Se notaba el amor de Draco por su esposa fallecida. Era muy pronto para que se fijara en otra mujer.

—No te ofendas —dijo de pronto él.

—¿Ofenderme por qué?

—Por lo que he dicho.

—Oh, ya sé que no lo decías para ofenderme, sino como halago hacia Astoria. En realidad, es muy romántico que un hombre piense eso de su pareja.

Draco fue a hacer otra aclaración con respecto a Hermione, pero Sinny los interrumpió para saber si ya habían terminado y retirar la mesa.

—Sí, ya está.

—Bueno, pues vamos a arreglarnos e ir a Stonehenge. Este verano tengo que llevar a Ron y los niños. ¿Lo has visto muchas veces?

—Nunca.

—¿En serio, Draco? Lo tienes ahí al lado y se dice que es un lugar mágico…

—Ya sabes que no me relaciono con muggles. Ni con los ricos —añadió con una sonrisa.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

Draco esperó a que Hermione se arreglara, impaciente. Astoria hacía lo mismo, y se impacientaba igual.

La bruja bajó las escaleras, con el pelo recogido en un moño bien arreglado y ligeramente maquillada.

—Vaya, te has tomado tu tiempo.

—Es este cabello indomable.

Salieron por la parte trasera de la casa, hasta una zona techada donde tenía el coche, negro e impoluto como el azabache.

—Impresionante —ella se quedó perpleja.

—No voy a tener cualquier coche, como comprenderás.

—Pero ¿lo has conducido?

—Sí, por aquí cerca, porque a Scorpius le hace ilusión. Le encantan los cachivaches muggles. Quiere que le compre una PlayStation, o algo así.

—Es para los videojuegos. Tenemos varias en casa. Ron juega mucho.

—¿Ron? Es un crío.

—Yo también juego. Bueno, jugaba, ahora no tengo tiempo.

—Vaya par.

—¡Jugamos todos! Eres tú el que se empeña en auto expulsarse de la sociedad.

—Sube y calla.

Hermione se acomodó en el amplio asiento de cuero. Draco lo hizo a su lado derecho.

Sacó el coche y se dirigió al camino principal. Las verjas parlanchinas se abrieron y salió de la Mansión hasta un camino secundario que llevaba a uno más transitado.

—¡Conduces fatal! ¡No te pegues tanto a la izquierda! Y mira hacia delante.

—¡Es mi coche y en mi coche no se habla!

Hermione sacó la varita, por si se accidentaban, para poder evitarlo a tiempo. Draco se dio cuenta y bufó, pisando el acelerador.

—¡Draco! —le increpó.

Este frenó en un STOP, al límite.

—¡Menos mal que este coche es eficiente! ¡Porque tú no!

Draco se bajó del coche y le abrió la puerta a Hermione.

—¿Qué haces?

—Bájate, me estás poniendo de los nervios.

—¡Tú eres el que conduces jodidamente mal!

—Pues conduce tú, si tanto sabes.

Se cambiaron de sitio, tras las pitadas de los coches en cola.

Hermione condujo eficientemente bien, tanto que a Draco le rechinaron los dientes.

Llegaron sin incidente a las inmediaciones del monumento. La bruja aparcó junto a otros coches y ambos se bajaron.

El día era bueno, así que pudo apreciarse la belleza del lugar. Draco se puso sus gafas de sol y se dejó la chaqueta en el coche. A pesar de estar más delgado, se apreciaba lo esbelto que era, bajo los pantalones negros y la camisa de seda.

—¡Mamá! Mira el pelo de ese señor.

Draco miró a la niña bajándose las gafas. La madre se le quedó mirando sorprendida, pero regañó a su hija.

—No suele haber por aquí hombres rubio platino natural —rio Hermione.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan guapo.

—Oh, por favor.

Se dirigieron a las taquillas y Hermione compró las entradas.

Recorrieron, junto a muchos muggles, el camino hasta el monumento megalítico. Entre el gentío, una mujer se acercó a ellos.

—¿Señora ministra? —preguntó, emocionada.

—¡Oh! Sí…

—Es un placer conocerla, señora Granger —la bruja cogió de las manos a Hermione.

—Igualmente. ¿Está de visita?

—Sí, con mi marido. Es muggle.

Draco chistó un poco. Entonces, la bruja se dio cuenta de la presencia del rubio platino y puso mala cara.

—Ha… ha sido un placer… Que vaya bien la visita.

Hermione se quedó perpleja y miró a Draco, que movió los hombros.

—No soy muy popular. Un Mortífago es lo que tiene.

—Tú ya no eres eso. No estás en Azkaban, como otros…

—A la gente le da igual. Lo único que nos salva a los Malfoy es ser ricos. Mira todo lo que pasó con Scorpius y las habladurías. Afectaron mucho a mi hijo, a Astoria y a mí.

—¡Pero no eran verdad y se demostró!

—No quiero hablar de eso. Habíamos venido a admirar el paisaje como dos tortolitos, ¿no? Pues venga.

Asió a Hermione de la mano y tiró de ella bruscamente. Ella se deshizo del enganche y lo empujó.

—Hurón imbécil.

—Marisabidilla insoportable.

—Sacas lo peor de mí.

—Tú en cambio sacas lo mejor.

Hermione enrojeció un poco.

Admiraron los monolitos y la bruja fue haciendo toda la explicación, pero él la ignoró, yéndose hacia otro lado, sorteando a los muggles, sin tocarlos.

—¡Draco! —Llegó hasta su altura.

—Este lugar es mágico. Debe de ser bonito de noche.

—Está cerrado a esas horas.

Él le guiñó un ojo, pero la mujer no lo comprendió.

—Bueno, me alegro te guste al menos.

—Traeré a Scorpius.

—Podríamos venir todos de vacaciones. Harry, Ginny, Ron, tú, los niños y yo.

—Seguro que a Scorpius le haría mucha ilusión ver a Albus y a Rose en verano.

—Creo que a tu hijo le gusta la mía.

Hermione se echó a reír, aunque Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?

—Que a Scorpius le gusta Rose. La mira siempre con cara de bobo.

—Tendré que hablar con él de eso. Es hora de la charla.

—¡Eh! A ver qué le dices.

—Te recuerdo que nosotros a su edad ya sabíamos todo de sobra, sobre todo yo. Tú solo en la teoría, mojigata.

—Oh, por favor, qué bruto eres.

—Pero mi hijo es un alma cándida… No entiendo esos de los genes humanos, pero vamos… A veces no parece mi hijo en la forma de ser.

—Simplemente es distinto a ti, o no tanto como pretendes aparentar. Dime la verdad, ¿hubieras querido ser amigo de Harry?

—Sí, ya lo sabes. De todos vosotros. Eso si no me hubieran educado en la supremacía de la sangre limpia…

—No me lo recuerdes. Qué harta me tenías con la sangre limpia y la sangre sucia.

—Al final te has casado con un Weasley, ellos son puros, aunque pobretones.

—Cállate si no quieres recibir un puñetazo en tu nariz de Malfoy.

Recorrieron todo el complejo. Hermione corrigió en varias ocasiones al guía, que la miró con cara de pocos amigos, mientras Draco no podía parar de reír por lo bajo.

Cuando llegó la hora de volver al coche, el móvil de Hermione sonó.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Mi smartphone muggle.

Draco lo observó con curiosidad.

—Hola, Ron… —saludó Hermione, con un tono de voz seco.

—Hermione, ¿cuándo piensas volver? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy con Draco, ayudándolo…

—Al final me vas a cabrear, Hermi.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por desear ayudar a un amigo?

—¡Draco Malfoy no es tu amigo!

El hombre le escuchó bastante bien y le dolió la afirmación, aunque se mantuvo al margen.

—Cállate, te va a oír.

—Como si a mí me importara.

—Esta noche hablamos y te cuento, ahora no puedo seguir con esta conversación tan absurda.

Ron le colgó sin despedirse.

—Por Merlín, yo lo mato.

—Celos, muchos celos —bromeó Draco—. Es un hombre muerto de celos.

—¿Y por qué tendría que estar celoso? No tiene motivos, nunca los ha tenido.

—Con el primate de Krum estaba que trinaba.

—Eso ya lo sé. Pero entonces no éramos novios, y mucho menos estábamos casados. ¡Y no llames primate a Víctor! Es un hombre muy atento, fue siempre muy dulce conmigo.

—¿Sabes que lo ha fichado la selección inglesa de Quidditch? Lo vas a ver… Y Ron explotará como uno de esos artilugios que vende.

Hermione frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, ya harta del todo.

Tras salir con el coche, Draco siguió pinchándola. Era algo que le hacía no pensar en las ganas de beber.

—No está casado…

—Ya lo sé.

—A lo mejor eras el amor de su vida.

—Te voy a echar de tu propio auto si sigues por ahí…

—Ahora es un fornido hombre adulto. Tu marido va a tener que ponerse cachas y eliminar esa tripita de la felicidad que tiene.

—En los mundiales de este año tendrás que estar en la tribuna, con lo mucho que te gusta ese deporte.

Hermione no dijo nada, aburrida.

—¿Piensas retomar la amistad con Krum?

—No veo por qué no —contestó ella—. Durante unos años nos enviamos cartas, pero el tiempo y los impedimentos personales de cada uno nos hicieron dejar de estar en contacto.

—Qué bonito todo.

—¡Tienes que estar tan amargado, Draco!

—Y eso a qué viene. ¿Qué he dicho?

—No paras de desdeñar a los únicos hombres que me han querido. Ya sé que para ti no soy nada del otro mundo, una mujer fea con el pelo de arbusto, una hija de muggles, una sangre sucia. Pero me ofende que creas que no pueda gustarle a los hombres.

—No quise decir eso…

—Para tu información, Ron sí es celoso, porque opina que soy muy bonita, y sabe que otros hombres sí me miran. Me pidió que renováramos nuestros votos matrimoniales, además. Algo tendré, digo yo.

Draco cerró el pico y la miró conducir. Ella tenía las arrugas de la nariz fruncidas y los labios apretados, por el enfado.

—Eres muy inteligente, y valiente —atinó a decir.

—Gracias.

La expresión de Hermione se suavizó.

—No creo que seas fea… Y lo del pelo tiene solución. Yo te puedo hacer una poción embellecedora. Astoria las usaba para su pelo.

—Bien, hazla.

—Pero Krum y Ron no me caen bien.

—Es mutuo, te lo aseguro.

Hermione se dirigió a Salisbury.

—¿No vamos a la Mansión?

—Es la hora de comer.

—¡No me irás a llevar con más muggles!

—Claro que sí. A un restaurante.

Draco bufó y pateó el suelo del coche.

—Pareces un niño de cinco años, no un hombre de más de cuarenta. Haz el favor.

—Sacas el adolescente de Hogwarts que hay en mí.

Ella le ignoró y buscó aparcamiento para el Mercedes. Se bajaron y Draco caminó a su lado. La cogió de la cintura y ella lo empujó.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿No es una cita?

—Ni aunque yo estuviera soltera y desesperada.

—No sabes bromear.

Se adentraron en el restaurante. Draco miró la carta y pidió lo más caro.

—Te recuerdo que pago yo…

—Eres la ministra, así que ganas bien.

—Gano algo más de lo normal. Yo misma me bajé el sueldo.

—Por qué no me sorprendo.

Les trajeron la carta de vinos, pero antes de que Draco pudiera elegir, Hermione lo interrumpió.

—Agua sin gas para los dos, muchas gracias.

—¿Ni un poco de vino? No es fácil desengancharse.

—Si tocas, aunque sea una gota de alcohol, te doy un puñetazo.

—Menuda matona.

—Ya que estamos aquí tranquilamente, ¿me vas a contar qué haces con la alquimia?

—Es un secreto.

—No para el Ministerio de magia, Draco. Y lo sabes.

—Te lo enseñaré mañana. Palabra de Malfoy. Además… es muy personal, así que te ruego que seas discreta.

—Tengo que hacer un informe.

Draco se puso muy serio, tanto que dio miedo a Hermione.

—Te lo voy a enseñar a ti, porque me has demostrado que te importo. Pero es algo personal y no quiero que salga de mi casa. Eso solo para mí.

—Está bien. Cómete eso, no se te enfríe.

Draco no dejó nada; se notó que estaba recobrando el apetito y eso alegró a Hermione.

Tras la comida, volvieron a la Mansión Malfoy. La verja no hizo preguntas, simplemente se abrió al saber que era Draco quien volvía.

Sin querer, Hermione se llevó por delante una especie de bolardo de piedra maciza.

Bajó rápidamente, horrorizada al ver la chapa del coche.

—¡La que decía que yo conducía fatal!

—¡Lo siento!

—No pasa nada. Lo bueno de ser magos es que se puede arreglar. _Reparo_ —pronunció el conjuro y todo volvió a su ser como si no hubiera pasado nada.

El hombre llevó el auto a la cochería y Hermione volvió a la mansión.

Sinny los estaba esperando, con el té preparado.

—Hola, señora ministra. ¿Una tacita de té?

—Sí, gracias.

La elfina sonrió cándidamente, pero guardando un secreto.

Hermione se sentó a tomar de su taza y el té le supo extraño. Lo olió y le recordó a la colonia de Draco. Arrugó la nariz, extrañada.

Draco entró en la estancia y vio la palidez enfermiza de Hermione. Esta lo miró y dejó caer al suelo la taza, derramándose el contenido sobre la moqueta.

—¡Draco! —exclamó, contenta de verlo.

Se levantó y se echó en sus brazos, rodeándole el cuello. Lo miró de una forma que hizo enrojecer al hombre. Luego, ella lo besó apasionadamente, tanto que Draco no fue capaz de resistirlo.

¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios! Me dan la vida ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Falsa Amortentia

Capítulo 8

Draco estaba tan necesitado de afecto que se dejó llevar durante unos segundos, apretando contra sí el cuerpo de Hermione, devolviéndole el beso. La asió del rostro, jadeando, y se apartó. Ella tenía la mirada velada, y le observaba con absoluta adoración.

Aquello no le pareció para nada normal.

—Hermione… —susurró—. ¿Qué te sucede?

—Te amo —le confesó ella—. No lo entiendo, pero te amo.

Draco miró la taza de té en el suelo, y la moqueta mojada.

Sin soltar a una Hermione totalmente obnubilada, recogió la taza y la olió. Reconoció enseguida la Amortentia.

—¡Cómo…!

Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Solo una ser de aquella mansión sabía que tenía guardada la Amortentia.

—¡Sinny! —gritó.

Hermione seguía colgada de su cuello, con el rostro en su hombro, diciendo que le amaba.

La elfina se apareció, aparentemente inocente.

—¡¿Qué le has puesto en el té?!

—Azúcar, señor.

—No me mientas, ¿te crees que soy imbécil? ¡Mira cómo está Hermione!

—Solo un poquito de filtro de amor…

Draco confirmó que el marrón era de los graves.

—Hermione, ven conmigo.

La llevó con cuidado a una habitación contigua, y la sentó en un sofá. Se acuclilló delante, acariciándole el rostro macilento.

—Hermione, Sinny te ha dado Amortentia. ¿Lo entiendes?

Ella se quedó sorprendida.

—La tenía guardada, la hice yo. Por eso, te has enamorado así de mí de pronto.

—No puede ser, esto que siento es tan fuerte y real… —besó de nuevo a Draco, que no quiso apartarse.

—Ahora voy a hablar con Sinny, y en un rato volveré.

—¡No! No me dejes sola, me da miedo Bellatrix.

—No te pasará nada. Te prometo que volveré —le dijo, besándole la mano.

No podía rechazarla sin que se montase un drama terrible. Sabía perfectamente lo que la Amortentia podía hacer en quien la tomaba. Por culpa de este filtro de amor, tan peligroso, Voldemort vino al mundo.

A Sinny le temblaron las piernas al ver aparecer a Draco con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Por qué le has hecho eso? ¡Es muy peligroso!

—Señor…yo… le vi sonreír como cuando vivía la señora…

—¿Qué?

—Sí, ya no bebía, ni estaba metido en la habitación de alquimia… Y… Y ella es muy guapa.

—¡Está casada! ¡Casada, Sinny! Tiene un esposo que la espera en casa. Y yo no pretendo aprovecharme de esta situación.

—Lo siento… —La elfina se puso a sollozar como un torrente—. Solo quería… quería una mamá para el señorito Scorpius, y una mujer para el señor… Y ella es buena.

Draco decidió no castigarla, pero le prohibió pisar su zona de trabajo bajo pena de despido.

Volvió con Hermione, que estaba nerviosa. La abrazó para que no padeciera el tiempo que durara aquella locura de amor transitoria.

Le sonrió lo mejor que pudo y Hermione también lo hizo.

—Tengo que avisar a Ron —comentó.

—No, no… Aún no. Es pronto.

—Pero si voy a vivir contigo, tendré que divorciarme de él.

A Draco se le cayó el mundo encima.

Desee luego, aquella no era Hermione. No se comportaba como tal, sino como una adolescente estupidizada.

—¿Entiendes que Sinny te ha puesto Amortentia en el té?

—Sí…

—Entonces entiendes que esto es falso amor.

—Sí…

La bruja comenzó a marearse. Los sentimientos ardorosos se pelearon con su raciocinio natural.

—Pero yo nunca había sentido esto antes, no así… Ni siquiera con Ron.

—Porque con él es real, y conmigo es por el efecto de la poción. Tú sabes muy bien cómo se prepara y los efectos que produce.

—Me da igual… —se puso a sollozar con desconsuelo.

—Es transitorio. Solo tenemos que esperar a que se te pase. Y entonces vuelves casa, con tu marido, y jamás de la vida se lo cuentas.

—¿No me amas?

Draco se quedó descolocado. Le acarició la tersa mejilla con la mano. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su palma.

—Yo aún quiero a Astoria…

—Está muerta.

Draco apretó los labios, para no enfadarse con Hermione. Ella no tenía la culpa de lo que la Amortentia le hiciera decir.

—Yo puedo ocupar su lugar. Aunque sea una sangre sucia…

—No digas eso, por favor.

La abrazó contra así, sintiendo su calidez.

—¿No es porque sea una sangre sucia?

—¡No! Deja de decir esas cosas, me molestan. Simplemente… Malfoy y Granger no pueden, ni podrán, estar juntos jamás. Yo no he superado el luto, y tú estás casada con el amor de tu vida.

Hermione sollozó amargamente durante largo rato.

—Ven, te acompaño a tu habitación.

La condujo con cuidado hasta allí.

—Calculo que mañana por la mañana se te pasará. No hice una Amortentia demasiado potente.

—Quédate conmigo, como la otra noche… —le rogó ella, desesperada al ver que se iba.

—No, Hermione. De hecho, dame tu varita.

Hermione no rechistó, tendiéndosela.

Salió y cerró por fuera con un conjuro.

—¡Draco! —la escuchó, pero tuvo que irse.

Bajó hasta su zona de trabajo y miró en el armario de la Amortentia. Le faltaba uno de los frascos. Sinny había cogido uno al azar, por suerte no el más potente, sino Hermione hubiera sido capaz de cualquier cosa por él, ni siquiera hubiera comprendido qué le pasaba, por más que se lo explicase.

Caminó hacia la estancia contigua, donde tenía su zona alquímica, y abrió un cofre, con una piedra de color verdoso, parecido al verde Slytherin. Parecía una piedra preciosa sin pulir. La sujetó entre los dedos, con delicadeza. Le había costado mucho tiempo crearla. Era imperfecta para lo que él quería, pero podía probar si era válida con Hermione.

Subió de nuevo hasta el cuarto de invitados y abrió.

—Alohomora —pronunció.

Ella estaba sentada en el suelo, llorando como una niña pequeña. A Draco se le partió el corazón.

Se puso de rodillas ante ella, y esta se le abrazó con posesión.

—Te amo… —repitió—. Dímelo tú, aunque sea mentira.

—Tengo un regalo para ti. Toma…

Le tendió la piedra. Hermione la asió con cuidado y la acarició. El color le fue volviendo a la cara, a pesar de las lágrimas. Cada vez se volvió más púrpura, hasta que la pobre mujer se tuvo que tapar la cara con los brazos.

—¡No me mires!

—Lo siento, ha sido Sinny.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Qué vergüenza!

Draco pareció emocionado al ver que la piedra servía.

—Vete, vete. Toma tu regalo, no lo quiero.

—Quédatelo hasta mañana.

Hermione lo miró un poco, avergonzadísima.

—Perdóname por lo que he hecho.

—De verdad, no pasa nada. Ha sido todo la Amortentia.

—¿Y esto qué es?

—El antídoto, pero solidificado. Para que no afecte físicamente, para olvidar el sentimiento de amor.

—Pero esto… No tengo constancia de esto. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—Lo hice yo.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Esto es lo que estabas haciendo! ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es la razón?

Draco pareció muy afectado. La cola de caballo se le había aflojado y le cayó un mechón hacia delante, sobre su rostro masculino.

—He estado experimentando con la Amortentia, por eso la tenía y Sinny la cogió. Al principio como una especie de contra hechizo. La poción original y la nueva. Pareció que surtía efecto. Así que decidí, alquímicamente, crear una piedra que, al contacto con la piel de la persona afectada por el hechizo, le borrara los efectos. Pero solo mientras la toque.

Hermione la apretó más en la palma.

—¿Y vas a patentarlo?

—No lo hice por eso. Lo hice para olvidar como fuese a mi mujer. Pero si la toco, no hace nada.

Rozó la piedra con los dedos.

—Nada de nada.

—Porque igual que la Amortentia crea un falso amor, esta falsa Amortentia que has creado solo puede borrar ese efecto, pero no el del amor real.

—Lo sé. Y por eso me frustré, ante la desesperación.

—Lo lamento…

—Necesito un puto trago.

—Yo también —confesó Hermione.

—¡Sinny! —llamó a la elfina, que se apareció ante ellos, con los ojos todavía llorosos.

—Tráenos Whisky de fuego, por favor, cielo… —pidió Hermione.

Sinny miró a Draco, que asintió.

Minutos después tenían a su disposición dos botellas de la mejor marca habida y por haber.

—Una te la bebes tú, y la otra yo. A la mierda todo —dijo el rubio alzando la botella y chocándola con la de la bruja.

Ambos echaron un trago. Draco ni se inmutó, acostumbrado como estaba. Hermione, en cambio, tosió con fuerza al sentir cómo le quemaba todo el esófago y el estómago.

—Se te pasará, tú sigue.

Varios tragos después, ambos ya estaban muertos de la risa, por el suelo.

—En mi bodza, Ron se embozrrachó. Te lo juro… No se acuerda de nada… Ni cuando noz acosztamos.

—Dime que no fue vuestra primera vez.

Draco se empezó a reír que daba gusto.

—¡No, hurón! ¿Por quién me tomas? Gidipollaz…

—Estás muy pedo…

—P.E.D.D.O —Hermione rodó por el suelo con la comparación. Se le cayó la piedra de la mano e intentó asirla, pero Draco se la quitó.

Hermione le vio acercarse a ella y sintió su beso lento y con sabor a alcohol. Se lo devolvió, cogiéndole de la melena medio suelta. Él la aplastó con su cuerpo sin dejar de tomar su boca, subyugándola.

—Me haces olvidarla… —susurró él, borracho, pero más consciente que ella de lo que estaba pasando.

—No pares… —pidió Hermione, al sentir que él la besaba en el cuello y bajaba hacia su escote, desabotonando su camisa. Besó la curva de sus pechos y bajó por el vientre. Hermione se estremeció como nunca en su vida al sentirle bajo su falda, entre sus piernas. Sus dientes mordieron por encima de las bragas, arrancándole un gemido a la mujer, que arqueó la espalda.

Draco se detuvo, con la respiración desacompasada, luego se apartó.

—No, no podemos.

La obligó a coger la piedra de nuevo.

—No… No podemos —ratificó la mujer, mientras se abotonaba la camisa con torpeza.

Se levantó, tambaleándose, hasta caer en la cama, de lado, con los ojos llorosos. Apretó con fuerza la piedra. Escuchó a Draco ponerse en pie, y su respiración en el silencio de la estancia.

—Ahora podría echarte un _Aguameti,_ para vengarme por lo de ayer —seguía borracho como una cuba, tras aquel momento de lucidez.

Ella no dijo nada.

—Hermione… Ey… —Fue hacia ella y le tocó el moño deshecho. Le acarició el pelo, mientras la mujer se hizo la dormida.

—Joder, Granger… No sabes beber…

Dicho aquello, se fue dando un portazo.

Hermione se echó a llorar, confusa.

—Esta piedra no hace nada…

La lanzó hacia un lado, ofuscada. Por mucho que la tocara, el sentimiento de atracción no había desaparecido, aunque ya no era tan intenso como antes.

Se metió en el lecho tal cual estaba, vestida y con una sensación en el cuerpo de intensa necesidad sexual. Aquello que había sucedido entre ellos, le había hecho mojar su ropa interior como hacía años que no le pasaba.

—¡Maldita Aordendtia… Amortenia… Amor…! ¡Lo que sea! Mi cabeza…

La habitación dio más vueltas que la noria de Londres.

Finalmente se durmió y la piedra se quedó tirada por el lecho.

Draco se metió también en su cama, completamente excitado. Cogió una foto de Astoria y la pegó contra su pecho.

—Perdóname… —rogó, casi llorando—. Estoy muy perdido sin ti… Joder, con Hermione Granger, ¡en qué coño estoy pensando!


	10. Chapter 10

Falsa Amortentia

Capítulo 9

El desayuno fue, por lo menos, incómodo. Al principio solo bajó Hermione, con una buena resaca. No comió ni bebió otra cosa que no fuese un poco de agua. Luego apareció Draco, recién duchado y con el pelo mojado.

Sin decir palabra, le dejó una poción al lado. Hermione leyó, con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado, lo que ponía. Era para la resaca. Se lo bebió sin chistar y poco a poco se fue sintiendo mejor. Draco no se tomó nada, se ve que le gustaba sufrir un intenso dolor de cabeza. O tal vez no lo sufría, acostumbrado como estaba a beber.

—¿Mejor?

—Según se mire…

—¿Tienes la piedra de falsa Amortentia?

Ella abrió la mano y la dejó ver.

—¿Has probado a dejar de tocarla?

La bruja la dejó, bruscamente, sobre la mesa de madera maciza, con un golpe seco.

—Toma tu puñetera piedra.

—Sí, ya veo que te has desenamorado de mí.

—Vete a la mierda, Malfoy.

—¿Se lo vas a contar a Ron?

—¡Ni loca! Estaba bajo los efectos de ese veneno peligroso.

—¡Eh! Ni que te lo hubiera dado yo —se defendió.

—¡Pero te aprovechaste!

—No, no. Estás equivocada. Si hubiera querido te habría hecho temblar las piernas de tal forma que esta mañana no podrías ni caminar —soltó de golpe.

Hermione le abofeteó y se levantó, yéndose de la cocina todo lo dignamente que pudo.

—¡Hermione! —la siguió Draco, arrepentido de lo que había dicho—. ¡Lo siento!

Ella se dio la vuelta, apretando los labios y con el corazón a cien.

—Eres un cerdo. Tu mujer estaría avergonzada de ti —dijo, sabiendo que ahí le daría duro.

Malfoy se quedó callado y enrojeció.

—De verdad, lo siento. Solo quiero que entiendas que estaba borracho y se me fue la cabeza unos segundos. Pero me detuve. ¿O es que eso no cuenta?

—Es todo muy raro, Draco. —Se tapó la cara con las manos, avergonzada.

—Ya lo sé. Eres la última mujer del mundo con la que hubiera pensado liarme.

—Lo mismo digo…

—Vamos a dejarlo en tablas. Tú estabas bajo efectos diversos y yo borracho. Ya está, de normal no hubiera pasado ni de lejos.

Aquello le sentó fatal a Hermione, aunque intentó que no se le notase.

—Creo que ahora sí deberías volver a tu vida normal, Hermione. Con Ron, tus hijos y el Ministerio. Ya has perdido bastante el tiempo con alguien como yo; autodestructivo, egocéntrico y borracho.

—Me voy a ir, pero has de prometerme que escribirás a Scorpius cada semana, que tendrás cuidado con lo que andas creando, y que dejarás la bebida. Y sin usar ningún conjuro, quiero la palabra de Draco Malfoy.

Este bajó la cabeza, dubitativo. Con ella lejos no sabía si podría cumplir la última parte de no beber.

—Te lo prometo por Astoria y por Scorpius.

Hermione pareció satisfecha al fin.

Subió las escaleras para recoger sus cosas y se encontró con que Sinny ya las había guardado. Allí estaba, esperándola con su cabecita agachada, avergonzada.

—Te perdono —habló la bruja de pronto. La elfina la miró con ojos lacrimosos.

—Lo siento mucho, solo quería ver al señor feliz de nuevo. Y es usted tan guapa y tan buena, le hace tanto bien…

—Tienes que entender que ya tengo esposo, e hijos. Que Scorpius solo tuvo una mamá. En cuanto a Draco, él y yo somos incompatibles, aunque yo estuviera soltera.

—No lo entiendo. Se llevan tan bien…

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse ante la percepción de la elfina. Estar a la gresca todo el día no era llevarse bien, precisamente.

—¿Eso crees?

—Sí. El señor volvía a hacer bromas, como con la señora cuando vivía. Y no bebía… Bueno, menos anoche.

—Pero eso no significa estar enamorados. Y la Amortentia es peligrosa, no es un amor real.

Sinny la miró a los ojos y Hermione su puso a su altura, tocando su carita.

—Sigue cuidando de tu señor, pero no le hagas eso más a ninguna mujer que venga. Si un día él quiere volver a tener pareja, no se ha de forzar.

La mujer cogió su maleta y bajó de nuevo al hall. Por fin abandonaría aquel lugar donde fue torturada más de 20 años atrás, aunque ya no le producía tanto malestar.

—¿Te vas a aparecer o te llevo hasta Salisbury?

—Estoy aún mareada. Te agradecería que me acercaras, pero no conduzcas como ayer.

—Palabra de Malfoy.

—Entonces cogeré una bolsa para vomitar durante el camino —bromeó.

—Vete a la mierda, Granger. Te he dado una excelente poción anti-resacas.

—No eras tan bueno en pociones como te creías. Yo era mejor. Además, la piedra dejó de surtir efecto.

—¿Qué? —se quedó sorprendido, mientras se dirigían hacia el Mercedes—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que no me hizo efecto del todo… ¿Tengo que explicarlo más? ¡Me siento avergonzada! No quiero hablar más de ello, simplemente mejórala, pero sin que explote la casa.

Draco quedó decepcionado. La Falsa Amortentia solo tenía un efecto temporal, no podía usarse repetidamente y perdía propiedades, aunque la persona afectada la tuviera encima.

Tras un viaje en coche tranquilo, donde Hermione se mantuvo callada, Draco la dejó donde ella tenía aparcado su monovolumen familiar.

—Me esperaba un coche oficial, o algo más moderno… —se burló.

—Es lo que hay, no necesitamos más, apenas se usa más que para ir a ver a mis padres.

Quedaron callados un momento, resistiéndose a separarse.

—Bueno… Recuerda que me has hecho una promesa, Draco.

Hermione levantó el puño, con el meñique extendido, en señal de prometer. Draco hizo caso omiso y sujetó toda su mano, con fuerza, mirándola con sus ojos grisáceos de forma penetrante.

—Gracias —le dijo.

Hermione sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, y el olor de su perfume la estremeció. Se inclinó hacia Draco para buscar sus labios, con ansiedad. Lo sujetó del cabello suelto, para apretarse más contra su boca, y esa boca se abrió a ella y también se dejó llevar hasta que Hermione se apartó y salió del coche y se metió en el suyo.

El rubio platino dejó que el corazón volviera a latir con normalidad, observando cómo ella se marchaba. Achacó lo que había hecho a los restos de la Amortentia en su cuerpo, pero le había gustado demasiado y le dolió que fuera solo por eso.

Hermione, por su parte, sabía perfectamente que la Amortentia ya estaba eliminada del todo. Que aquello había sido real y distinto a cuando estaba bajo sus efectos. ¿Cómo le iba a decir a Ron que se sentía tan atraída hacia otro hombre? Y que ese hombre era Draco Malfoy.

En Hogwarts, Scorpius recibió otra carta de su padre a los pocos días. Le dio igual lo que dijera Rose de que había sido cosa de su madre; lo importante era recibir noticias suyas y comprobar que estaba bien,

—¿Es de tu papá? —le preguntó Patty Macmillan, que tenía un año menos que el chico. A pesar de que su padre fue Hufflepuff, ella también estaba en Slytherin, básicamente por ser sangre pura.

—¡Sí!

—Se te nota, estás muy contento… Estaba preocupada, porque se te veía triste.

Scorpius se quedó perplejo. Se llevaba bien con Patty, porque no pasaba de él como el resto, pero no pensó que esta fuese a estar preocupada. Sonrió instintivamente.

—Estás mejor cuando sonríes, Scorpius —dijo Patty, que se puso roja al instante y se levantó—. Bueno, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

—¡Buenas noches!

Albus se acercó cuando la jovencita se hubo ido del todo.

—Vaya, creo que le gustas…

—¿Eh? —Scorpius levantó la cabeza de la carta, confuso. Albus se sentó a su lado y se acercó en plan confidencia.

—Que le debes de gustar a Patty, porque siempre te habla y te ronda.

El joven rubio se puso rojo, cosa que se notó más al ser de piel tan clara.

—Te has quedado mudo.

—Es que eso no es posible.

—Anda, ¿y eso por qué?

—Pues… porque… yo no gusto a las chicas.

—A esta sí. —Albus le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro que casi lo tiró del sofá.

—Pero qué bestia, Potter —se apartó para no recibir más golpes—. Tú sabes que yo quiero estar con Rose.

—Uy sí, cómo te hace tantísimo caso... Ahora que tu padre te escribe ya no ha de ser la espía infiltrada de mi tía. A ver si aprovechas la oportunidad y conoces un poco mejor a Patty, es muy buena chica y no nos considera unos apestados.

—¿Crees que debería invitarla al baile de Navidad?

Albus asintió enérgicamente.

—Rose te volverá a decir que nanai, y lo sabes.

—¿Y tú se le pedirás a alguien? —Potter negó con la cabeza—. Ah, claro, no hay una mujer suficientemente mayor para tu gusto —Scorpius se echó a reír con malicia.

—Vete a la mierda, Malfoy —le dijo Albus—. Ya bastante traumatizado quedé. No me interesa nadie, prefiero estar solo.

—Mi padre también está solo… —comentó algo triste.

—¿Aún no se te ha ocurrido ninguna mujer para tu padre?

—Es que conozco pocas, y mi madre era mucha mujer. Era especial, guapa, dulce, aunque tenía genio —sonrió al recordarla, con un brillito en sus ojos grises.

—No te preocupes, amigo… Seguro que lo superará.

—Eso espero…

Draco leyó al día siguiente la carta que Scorpius le había enviado. Le hablaba de una chica a la que quería invitar al baile de invierno, y deseaba saber si él iría a verlo entonces, para luego irse juntos a casa durante las vacaciones. El hombre lo sopesó, asintiendo en silencio. Debía ser fuerte por su hijo.

Dejó la carta a un lado, que respondería más tarde, y siguió observando la poción de Falsa Amortentia que después debía convertir en una piedra preciosa. Le quedaban días para estar preparada, así que intentó relajarse sin pensar en bebida.

Sinny la había hecho desaparecer toda, por órdenes suyas.

Cogió la piedra antigua y la observó fijamente. Apenas le había hecho efecto a Hermione, a pesar de que tomó solo un sorbo y duró poco menos de un día. Si ni así duraban los efectos, no le servía.

Hizo amago de tirarla, pero finalmente decidió guardarla como la primera prueba de, seguramente, muchas.

Cansado se fue a la cama y cogió la foto de Astoria que siempre tenía en la mesilla. La miró largo rato, con el corazón roto. Sonrió un poquito, recordando algo de ella. Luego volvió a ponerse triste.

Sabiendo ella lo enferma que estaba, le dijo en su momento que, cuando faltase, cuidara bien de Scorpius, y no se cerrara a encontrar de nuevo el amor.

Le había fallado con lo de su hijo, de lo cual se arrepentía.

Sobre el amor, no pudo dejar de pensar en Hermione en los días venideros. Aquello fue raro, muy raro, demasiado raro. A pesar de ello, la mujer le hizo reaccionar en muchos sentidos. Más de los que hubiese querido, en especial sentimentalmente.

No podía ser, Malfoy y Granger nunca podría ser una realidad.

Más que nunca deseó conseguir la Falsa Amortentia perfecta. Una que anulara cualquier sentimiento de amor o atracción, hacia su esposa fallecida y hacia una mujer imposible de tener.

Hermione, por su lado, intentó leer El Profeta de aquel día, pero no podía dejar de pensar en si Draco estaría bien, en si habría vuelto a empinar el codo o cumpliría su promesa. Al menos sabía que estaba escribiendo a su hijo.

Decidió no contarle absolutamente nada a Ron, solo lo básico. Si le hubiera explicado que entre Draco y ella pasó lo que pasó, probablemente su matrimonio se habría resentido. Mantenerlo en la ignorancia era la mejor opción. Pero lo que llevaba dentro necesitaba sacarlo, y por eso había quedado con que Ginny se acercaría a cenar con ella, mientras Ron y Harry veían un partido de Quidditch. Ginny estaba deseando que comenzaran los mundiales, y le encantaba el deporte, pero su amiga era más importante.

La mujer apareció en la chimenea, por la Red Flu, dejando perdido todo de verde.

—Ay, cómo lo odio —se quejó Ginny.

—¡Lo siento! No la limpié bien, se me olvidó.

La acompañó al cuarto de aseo para invitados.

—Me extraña de ti, siempre la limpias.

—Tengo la cabeza en otra parte. En el Ministerio acabarán echándome como no espabile.

—¡Qué exagerada! La ministra de magia más eficiente que hemos tenido… ¡Y por muchos años!

Fueron hasta el salón y tomaron unas copas de vino, como de costumbre cuando quedaba a hablar de sus cosas personales.

—¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa? Desde que volviste de la Mansión Malfoy estás más rara que un perro verde.

Hermione deslizó el dedo por el borde de su copa de vino, y luego sorbió un poco de este.

—Pasaron cosas raras.

—¿Cómo qué? ¡Te dio muy mal rollo! Normal…

—A ver, sí… Escuchaba la voz de Bellatrix.

—Está muerta… Fue fruto de tu imaginación.

—Pero no digo eso. Esto que te voy a contar, júrame por tus hijos que no se lo dirás a Ron. Él no lo entendería.

Ginny se quedó perpleja, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Resulta que a la elfina doméstica que tiene, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ponerme Amortentia en el té. Y adivina quién la había preparado…

La mandíbula de Ginny cayó en una señal de pasmo absoluto.

—Debo aclarar que Draco no la tenía ahí por eso, ni estaba involucrado. Todo fue cosa de la elfina.

—¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Qué sentiste?

—Pues, pues… imagina, estaba colada por él como una niña, como si fuera una adolescente. Como si me hubiera pasado en Hogwarts y aún fuéramos críos.

—No, Ron no debe enterarse —concluyó.

—Se me fue pasando, claro, pero acabamos borrachos los dos, como cubas.

—¡Tú bebiendo tanto! Sí que debió de darte fuerte.

Hermione tenía que contarle lo siguiente, y le entró un calor tremendo. Se bebió de golpe el vino y dejó la copa en la mesita de centro.

—El caso es que… Que… Nos enrollamos.

—¡Qué! —Ginny no dio crédito.

—Fue nada, un momento, pero nos enrollamos. Al principio pensé que era por la Amortentia, pero no, porque no puedo parar de pensar en ello.

—¿En serio fue capaz de aprovecharse de tu estado?

—¡No! De hecho, fue él quien se detuvo y se fue.

—¡Qué caballero! —dijo en tono sarcástico.

—De verdad, no fue adrede. Quiero decir, estábamos borrachos, y a ambos se nos fue de las manos. Pero ni nos costamos ni nada más.

Hermione obvió el beso del día siguiente en el Mercedes.

—¿Y ahora qué sientes?

—Estoy confundida. Quiero a Ron, lo quiero mucho. Pero ha vuelto a ser menos cariñoso conmigo. No sé, me… me falta algo, que me preste atención.

—Hablaré con él, obviando lo de Draco. Porque si se entera, va y lo mata.

Hermione abrazó a su mejor amiga, con ojos llorosos.

—Gracias. Necesitaba sacarlo fuera.

—Bueno, me he de ir, pero hablemos siempre que lo necesites. ¿Vale?

La bruja castaña asintió con la cabeza.

Ginny finalmente se marchó, pero Hermione fue hasta el armario de Rose y sacó una bolsita. Dentro estaba la colonia que usaba Draco. La había adquirido en el Callejón Diagon, con la intención de enviársela.

Le costó averiguar cuál era, porque aquellas cosas no se le daban bien, pero en cuanto la olió lo supo.

Abrió el bote y aspiró el aroma.

Le temblaron las piernas y sintió que algo se removía en su interior, excitada.

Rápidamente tapó el frasco y lo guardó, justo antes de escuchar volver a Ron.

Fue a su encuentro y se le colgó del cuello, besándolo.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Vamos a la cama… —susurró en su oído, sensualmente.

—Vale… —Ron sonrió, sin saber que Hermione solo quería olvidar, como fuera, lo que otro le hacía sentir.

Nota: ¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios! Me animan mucho a seguir ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Falsa Amortentia

Capítulo 10

El baile de Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y los padres eran invitados especiales, algo que no hacía ninguna gracia a los alumnos más mayores. Era un buen momento de ennoviarse, y con padres por allí la cosa coartaba demasiado las libertades adolescentes.

Rose había estado esperando pacientemente a que Scorpius le pidiera ir, para poder rechazarlo otra vez, como en el anterior curso. Lo esperaba con cierta ansiedad, viendo que los días pasaban y este no daba el paso.

Pero el Slytherin tenía otros planes en mente, azuzado por Albus. De hecho, Rose miró a su primo y a Scorpius de lejos, fijamente. Potter pareció darse cuenta, porque la saludó con la mano y el rubio platino lo imitó brevemente.

Estaban con Patty, la tonta de Slytherin que siempre los acompañaba a todas partes y que era un año menor. Le tocaba mucho el brazo a Scorpius y no paraba de hacerle caso.

Rose arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño. Decidió acercarse a ellos, para saber de qué hablaban.

—¿Qué quieres, Rose? —Albus fue directo al grano. Esta no le hizo caso y se dirigió al rubio.

—¿No vas a pedirme que vayamos juntos al baile? —preguntó a bocajarro—. Estoy cansada de esperar. —Se cruzó de brazos ante un Scorpius confuso. Patty palideció y bajó la mirada para que no se le notara.

Scorpius balbució, sin saber muy bien cómo interpretar eso. ¿Era una forma de Rose de darle a entender que quería se invitada?

—¿Te estás riendo de él? —inquirió Albus—. No te creía tan mezquina.

—Tú no te metas, Potter —le respondió ella.

—Será mejor que os deje solos… —Patty se marchó cabizbaja.

Scorpius la miró irse, confundido.

—Venga, ¿a qué esperas?

—Tienes razón —contestó él, un poco molesto ya por la situación—. ¡Patty!

Siguió a la chica. Rose vio como hablaban. Patty, de pronto, se puso muy contenta y medio abrazó al chico que, azorado, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Luego Patty se fue y Scorpius volvió.

—Lo siento, Rose, pero voy con Patty.

Albus alucinó en colores mágicos. Scorpius sonrió a lo Malfoy de verdad, dejando a Rose estupefacta ante lo que acababa de pasar.

Ambos chicos se alejaron.

—¡Scorpius! Acabas de dejarme flipado. —Albus le pegó otro puñetazo en el brazo.

—Me vas a romper, auch —se quejó el rubio platino—. ¿He hecho lo correcto?

—¡Y tanto! Ha sido como robarle una snich en la cara a esa estúpida de mi prima. ¡Brutal!

—No lo he hecho por eso. Es que Patty me cae muy bien y al menos ella sí quiere venir conmigo. Rose solo pretendía forzarme a pedírselo para decirme que no e irse tan pancha.

—¡Bien! Estás dándote cuenta de lo tonta que es. ¡Por fin!

—Tampoco te pases. Puede que estés hablando de mi futura esposa.

Albus hizo un aspaviento y lo dio por perdido. Scorpius y su candidez.

Hermione estaba en su despacho, revisando un montón de papeles y pergaminos que debía firmar y sellar diligentemente. Su asistente personal entró tras llamar a la puerta.

—Señora ministra, tiene visita.

—Pero hoy no había concertada ninguna cita, es el día de los papeleos —frunció el ceño al decirlo. Odiaba que le cambiaran los planes establecidos por ella misma.

La joven cerró la puerta tras de sí, como emocionada.

—¡Es que es Víctor Krum! ¡Por Merlín!

Hermione saltó de la silla como un resorte.

—Es un hombre maduro y tan guapo que… Ufff, ha mejorado con la edad.

—Déjale pasar —sonrió, emocionada de volver a ver a su antiguo amigo.

La joven asistente se fue y luego entró el nuevo seleccionador. Ciertamente le pareció, a la bruja, muy atractivo al natural. Los años lo habían tratado bien como buen deportista que era.

—¡Herrrmione! —La estrechó entre sus corpulentos brazos antes de que pudiera reaccionar—. ¡Estás muy hermosa! —fue tan directo que la pobre se puso roja.

—¡Víctor! ¡Estás estupendo!

—Y para ti no pasan los años.

—Créeme que sí —se echó a reír.

—¿Sabes que soy el seleccionador de Quidditch?

—¡Os, sí, sí! Mi cuñada es reportera en la sección de deportes de El Profeta. Ginny Potter.

—Lo sé. Estoy muy contento de verte después de tantos años.

—Has mejorado muchísimo tu acento. Pero siéntate.

Hermione cogió otra silla y se colocó delante de él.

—Sé que no te gusta demasiado el Quidditch, pero vamos a jugar un partido amistoso estas Navidades, contra los franceses.

—Algo me ha contado Ginny.

—Quería saber si vendrías, tengo entradas para el palco, aunque siendo la ministra no te harán falta.

—¡Bueno! Si entro por invitación tuya, mejor que por ser ministra de magia. A Ron y a los niños les hará mucha ilusión. Y seguro que a mis sobrinos también.

Krum le dio un sobre con bastantes invitaciones.

—Repártelas como más te guste.

—Muchísimas gracias, Víctor. Ay, qué contenta estoy de verte, en serio. Ojalá no hubiéramos perdido el contacto. Creo que yo fui la última en escribirte…

Krum bajó un poco la cabeza, algo apesadumbrado.

—Hermione, no te contesté adrede.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te hice algo?

—Casarte, supongo.

Hermione se quedó descolocada.

—Oh…

—Pero la vida es así. Espero que tu marido sepa apreciar la mujer que tiene.

—¿Sabes que fue a causa tuya que se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorado de mí?

—¡Vaya!

—Se puso muy celoso cuando me invitaste al baile.

—Es que estabas hermosa, muy hermosa… Pero con la edad has mejorado. Eras una niña y ahora toda una mujer preciosa.

—Gracias. ¡Tú estás genial!

—Bueno, no te entretengo más. Espero veros a todos en el partido.

Cogió la mano de Hermione y plantó un delicado beso en el anverso. Ella se estremeció. Víctor, pese a su apariencia, siempre fue un caballero.

Antes de irse, él le guiñó un ojo y le dedicó una sonrisa.

La mujer se quedó sentada y tuvo que abanicarse con un pergamino de los que debía sellar.

¿Cómo habría sido su vida de haberse ido con él si Ron no se hubiera puesto celoso? Nunca lo sabría y estaba mal pensarlo.

Volvió a su puesto tras el escritorio y, suspirando, continuó con su trabajo.

Las Navidades estaban ya a la vuelta de la esquina y el baile se celebraría aquella misma noche. Algunos padres ya estaban en Hogwarts, reunidos con la directora McGonagall.

Harry, Ginny y Ron pasearon por las inmediaciones del Lago Negro, recordando viejos tiempos.

—Somos viejos.

—¡Lo serás tú, maridín! —bromeó Ginny—. Yo estoy estupenda.

—Ya lo creo —Harry abrazó a su mujer y le dio un buen morreo.

—¡Te voy a matar, Potter! —dijo Ron, medio en broma medio en serio—. Respeta un poco a mi hermana.

—No sé si sabes que ya no soy virgen, hermanito mayor.

—¡Papá! —se oyó la voz de Rose, que iba seguida de Albus y Scorpius.

Al llegar a su altura, abrazó a Ron sin reparos, pues adoraba a su papá.

Albus y Harry no se abrazaron, pero el chico sonrió a su padre con alegría, pues sus rencillas ya formaban parte del pasado.

Scorpius se quedó un poco rezagado viendo a las familias reunirse. Miró a Ginny y le recordó a su propia mamá, y en cómo le peinaba los cabellos, igual que hacía la fe Albus con él. Sintió una punzada de dolor dentro de él. Ginny pareció darse cuenta y se acercó a él, abrazándolo con cariño. El chico se quedó perplejo, pero le devolvió el gesto recuperando un poco la alegría.

—¿Y tu padre? —le preguntó Harry.

—Bueno, no me ha confirmado que va a venir, aunque me ha mandado ropa para el baile.

Rose pareció bufar. Ella iba con un compañero suyo del equipo de quidditch de su casa, pero que solo veía como un amigo. Su madre le había dado el visto bueno al vestido elegido, pues no enseñaba demasiado escote, aunque tampoco es que tuviera mucho que enseñar. Había heredado el escaso pecho de Hermione, pese a que le hubiera crecido tras los embarazos.

—¿Y mamá? —preguntó a Ron.

—Vendrá directamente al baile. Tiene mucho trabajo, ya lo sabes.

—Bueno, ya va siendo hora de prepararse —dijo Ginny, cogiendo a Albus y a Scorpius por los hombros, a sendos lados de ella. La bruja quería que el rubio no se sintiera solo en una noche incierta, sin su madre y con un padre medio desaparecido en combate.

En la sala común de Slytherin, las hormonas estaban a flor de piel. Chicas embellecidas y chicos locos por dar su primer beso aquella velada. Albus iba vestido de forma más sencilla, con una camisa gris oscuro, una chaqueta ajustada a la cintura y unos pantalones te tela.

—Scorpius, ¿vas a salir ya del baño? Me tengo que peinar.

—¡Es que me da vergüenza! —gritó el otro desde dentro.

—Alohomora. —Albus se dejó de tonterías y entró, encontrándose a Scorpius peleándose con su pelo rubio.

Normalmente lo llevaba más hacia atrás, pero estaba intentando dejarlo más pegado a la cabeza.

—Ese peinado no te favorece, por lo demás estás muy bueno, Rey Escorpión.

—¡Cállate, idiota!

—Vas muy elegante, te queda genial la ropa. Se nota que tenéis dinero para parar un tren.

Albus le revolvió el cabello a su amigo, y le dejó el flequillo en su sitio natural.

Se miraron un momento a los ojos y Scorpius enrojeció.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Crees que le gustaré a Patty?

—Caerá rendida a los pies del nuevo Malfoy. Todo de negro, zapatos brillantes y esa corbata verde Slytherin. Hasta yo me enamoraría de ti si no fueras un tío. Ya podrías haber sido mujer.

—Me estás dando grima, Albus. Y es sospechoso que vayas solo al baile…

Este se echó a reír.

—Paso este año de enamorarme de chicas con pasados oscuros. Me dedicaré a reírme viéndote pisar a Patty y rabiar a Rose.

—Qué más da, va con el capitán de su equipo. Es más alto, más guapo, más listo… Más todo.

—Pero Rose ha pasado de odiarte, a sentir lástima por ti, y ahora a estar rabiando porque vas con otra. Y yo quiero ver cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos.

—Vaya mejor amigo tengo.

—Vamos, fuera, me quiero peinar.

—Tú también vas muy bien, Albus.

—Eso ya lo sé, soy un Potter. Vete, no te vayas a enamorar de mí.

—Ni que me dieran Amortentia en cantidades industriales.

Hermione apenas si pudo arreglarse, de hecho, llegó a Hogwarts sin vestirse ni peinarse, mucho meno maquillarse. Fue directa al baño de Myrtle la llorona, porque era el más cercano. Rezó para no encontrarse con ella, pero tuvo mala suerte.

Mientras se estaba poniendo el traje de fiesta negro con brillantes, apretado del pecho a la cintura, y de falda vaporosa, apareció la fantasma.

—¡Qué susto!

—Hermione, ¿has venido a verme? Pensaba que solo hablabas mal de mí.

—¡Eso fue hace mucho, Myrtle!

—Desde luego, ya no eres una niña con pelo de arbusto y dientes de… conejo. ¡Espera! O un lindo gatito… —se burló, por aquella vez en la que Hermione se había tomado la poción multijugos con muy malas consecuencias.

—No tengo tiempo de tus tonterías, llego tarde al baile de Navidad.

—Draco ha sido más amable que tú.

—¿Draco? —A Hermione se le detuvo el corazón.

—Sí, qué hombre tan guapo. Más que cuando era un jovencito Malfoy.

—¿Ha venido a verte?

—¡Sí! Ha sido el único —la fantasma se puso a llorar y la bruja salió del cubículo del wáter. Sacó, nerviosa, el maquillaje y se lo fue aplicando con diligencia.

—¡Es tan dulce, tan bueno y sensible! Yo aquí sola, y todos bailando. Ay, qué desgraciada soy, lo que daría por bailar con él. Es mi preferido, Harry ha pasado de mí.

Hermione hacía rato que no la estaba escuchando, nerviosa como una cría.

Puso rímel a sus pestañas, se pintó la raya y luego los labios de un color rojo pasión.

Metió todo en su bolsito mágico de fiesta, donde había muchas más cosas dentro de las que cabían a primera vista.

—¡Baila por mí con él! —le gritó Myrtle antes de que Hermione saliera casi corriendo.

Tenía una sensación de apremio poco común, y le hacía sentirse avergonzada, y más sabiendo que su marido estaba allí también.

Draco, después de visitar a la fantasma llorona, bajó a la sala del baile para buscar a su hijo. Iba exactamente vestido igual que el adolescente; camisa negra de seda, chaqueta negra de rica manufactura, que se le pegaba al cuerpo a la perfección, y pantalones estrechos. Eso sin hablar de los zapatos de punta larga y la corbata verde Slytherin. Se había cortado el pelo y lo llevaba muy parecido a cuando iba a Hogwarts, con el flequillo hacia un lado tapándole los ojos grises.

Apareció en la sala y dejó boquiabierta a más de una antigua alumna. Todas sabían que era un viudo rico y soltero, especialmente las divorciadas como Pansy Parkinson.

Pero Draco solo buscaba a dos personas; su hijo, que no logró encontrar, y a Hermione Granger, que apareció por la gran puerta dejándolo sin respiración.

Aquel vestido escotado sin tirantes que resaltaba su figura esbelta, y el cabello recogido, cayendo un mechón rizado a un lado, y esos labios de un rojo apasionado, lo dejaron descolocado.

Ella lo miró y también pareció azorada, pero le sonrió y Draco le devolvió la sonrisa ladeada de los Malfoy.

¡Gracias por vuestro comentarios!

Quería comentar sobre un maravilloso comentario de Cris James. Efectivamente, aquí Draco y Hermione son mayores, ya han vivido muchas cosas. Todos los Dramione que he leído es de ellos cuando Hogwarts, de adolescentes. Pero como tengo 39 años me he dicho: "pues voy a escribir de ellos cuando son más o menos de mi edad", que no he hecho nada nuevo seguramente, pero es lo que me apetecía. En cualquier caso, dame tiempo MUAJAJAJA :P

¡Me encantan todos vuestros comentarios y apreciaciones!


	12. Chapter 12

Falsa Amortentia

Capítulo 11

Draco quiso ir hacia Hermione, cogerla de la mano y acompañarla. Pero se detuvo en seco por dos razones: la primera porque, aunque fuese la ministra de magia, él era un Malfoy y ella una sangre sucia. La segunda porque Ron apareció al lado de su esposa para precisamente hacer aquello que él ansió.

Dentro de él se revolvió por culpa de ese maldito pobretón pelirrojo de Weasley. Ella iba demasiado elegante para él, con aquel vestido vaporoso, negro como la noche y cuajado de estrellas.

Optó por seguir buscando a su hijo, cuando Pansy lo interceptó por el camino.

—¡Draco! —Ella le tocó el brazo, casi acariciándolo. Aquello no pasó desapercibido al rubio platino, y no le agradó. Pansy siempre fue una mezquina.

—Pansy. ¿Cómo estás?

—Divorciada —soltó como si tal cosa—. Afortunadamente… —coqueteó con Draco, que quiso salir corriendo.

—Perdona, acabo de ver a mi hijo —se excusó, dejando a Pansy con las ganas de seguir cerca de él.

Scorpius estaba con Patty, que iba vestida con un sencillo traje verde esmeralda, pero que favorecía su pálida piel y sus cabellos. Esta miraba a Scorpius con sorpresa, no se lo había esperado tan elegante. Al ver acercarse a su versión adulta, se puso más roja de vergüenza.

—Hola… —susurró Draco cerca de la cabeza de su hijo.

—¡Papá!

Scorpius se abrazó con fuerza a él, y le dio igual que le juzgasen o se rieran sus compañeros. No tenía casi a nadie más, era su padre y lo quería muchísimo.

A Patty le enterneció mucho.

Albus sonrió cuando Draco le ofreció la mano. Se la estrechó como si fueran adultos ambos.

—¡Creía que no vendrías!

—Tenía que terminar unas cosas, pero aquí estoy… ¿Lo pasáis bien, chicos?

Asintieron con la cabeza ambos muchachos.

—¿Y esta señorita?

—Es Patty, mi pareja del baile.

—Encantado. —Draco le besó la mano, para azoramiento de la joven—. Os dejo disfrutar de la velada.

Le guiñó un ojo a su hijo y se fue.

Le costaba estar allí, rodeado de gente que lo miraba con reprobación, por su pasado de Mortífago, por intentar matar a Dumbledore, por culpa de sus padres, especialmente de Lucius. Su madre, al fin y al cabo, solo quería proteger a su familia.

Intentó salir a tomar el aire cuando Harry Potter lo llamó. Estaba con Ginny, Hermione y Ron.

Tomó aire y fue a saludarlos, no quería hacerle el feo a Hermione. No después de las molestias que se había tomado y de las molestias ocasionadas por su comportamiento errático de borracho perdido.

—Buenas noche —dijo.

Les tendió la mano a los dos hombres, aunque con Ron fue rápido. Ambos se despreciaban. A Ginny le dio un beso en la mano y a Hermione también. Esta sintió un escalofrío con el contacto ardiente y leve, que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. También le llegó el aroma de su colonia. Podían llevarla muchos hombres, pero no olía igual que en la piel de Draco y ella era consciente. Se ruborizó tanto que temió que su marido se diese cuenta.

Draco la miró brevemente, con un amago de sonrisa.

—Así que al final has venido a ver a Scorpius.

—Sí… Eh, la última vez no pude acompañarlo a la estación.

Draco supuso que la única que algo sabía era Ginny, por la mirada que echó. ¿Pero hasta dónde llegaban sus conocimientos?

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí, bastante mejor.

Le agradó que ellos al menos le preguntaran. Parkinson ni siquiera le dio el pésame por la muerte de Astoria.

—¿Una copa, Malfoy? —le ofreció Ron, a sabiendas de que no debía hacer aquello.

El rubio miró la copa de champaña, y le entró bastante sed. La sed del alcohólico. Llevaba mucho sin beber, pero estaba dispuesto a saltárselo por un día, solo una copa…

La mirada penetrante y dura de Hermione le detuvo en seco. Ella levantó la barbilla como solía hacer, hacia él. Vio que cerraba los puños sobre su bolsito de fiesta.

—No, gracias. Beberé algo sin alcohol.

A Hermione le maravilló el comportamiento educado y nada vanidoso de Draco. Probablemente para no hacer padecer a su hijo en un baile tan importante.

Con un refresco en la mano, se alejó tras despedirse y salió de la sala, algo agobiado. De nuevo todas las miradas posadas sobre él. Desde luego, nadie le tenía ni la más mínima lástima. Cuando estaba con Astoria no pasaba lo mismo y era todo por ella, su belleza y bondad.

—Ron, ¿por qué has hecho eso? —Hermione se volvió hacia su marido, furiosa.

—Solo le he ofrecido un poco de bebida.

—¿Sabes lo que me costó que dejara de beber alcohol?

—Un par de días, no fue para tanto.

Hermione hubiera empujado a su esposo allí mismo, pero Ginny vio las orejas al lobo y le dijo algo para que se fueran juntas, a bailar.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Ron a Harry.

—Creo que Draco es alcohólico, así que te has pasado.

—¡Vale! Lo siento.

—Ese lo siento no me lo tienes que ofrecer a mí. Y que sepas que se os ve raros hace tiempo a ti y Hermione.

—¿Raros? Yo no he notado nada. Solo que no nos vemos mucho, por el trabajo de ella. ¡Es la ministra!

—Le dijiste que querías renovar los votos matrimoniales, porque en todas las realidades paralelas estabais enamorados. Que era vuestro destino estar juntos.

—Sí, y no he dicho que no vaya a renovarlos.

—A lo mejor está esperando a que te animes de nuevo y empieces con los preparativos.

—Eso es cosa de mujeres.

—¿Perdona? Le pides que se case contigo de nuevo y esperas a que ella lo haga todo…

El pelirrojo se bebió su champaña y dejó la copa.

—Es verdad, supongo que me he dejado ir un poco bastante. Llevamos juntos 23 años…

—Como yo con Ginny, y la trato como si fuera mi novia desde hace una semana.

Ron recapacitó un poco ante aquello.

—¿Te imaginas que se hubiera ido con Víctor Krum? En un baile parecido a este la perdiste momentáneamente.

—Sirvió para darme cuenta de que era una mujer, de que no solo la veía como una amiga, o una hermana.

—Pues no vuelvas a hacer lo mismo, haz el favor.

—Bueno… Ahora no hay ningún Víctor Krum rondando, ni ningún hombre interesado en ella.

Harry le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—¿Bailamos?

—Ni que me metieras Amortentia en la copa.

Y ambos se echaron a reír.

—Míralo, como si tal cosa. No sé si es tonto o carece de empatía —se quejó Hermione, mientras bailaba con su amiga. Esta le metió el dedo entre el ceño fruncido, para suavizarlo.

—Se te van a hacer arrugas, y con la piel tan bonita que tienes no me gustaría. Ya quisieran la mayoría de las excompañeras estar tan guapas y jóvenes como tú.

—¡Mira quién fue a hablar!

—Yo soy un bombonazo.

—Y tu marido lo sabe y te lo hace saber, que le he visto tocarte el culo. El mío no me ha dicho nada sobre mi aspecto.

—Ya sabes que mi hermano es muy despistado. Estaba enamorado de ti y ni se daba cuenta. Menos mal de Krum. Por cierto, ¿fue a verte? Me dijo que lo haría.

Ginny se mordió los labios como con hambre.

—Sí, hace nada.

—¿Y qué tal?

—Creo que me tiró los tejos. Bueno, no de verdad. Solo que enfatizó que me vía muy favorecida. Pero fue todo un caballero, como siempre.

—Pues como entrenador se enfada mucho —se echó a reír la pelirroja.

—Nos invitó a todos a ver el partido amistoso.

—Yo lo estaré cubriendo. ¡Pero podrías ir con los niños y los maridos! Tengo entradas de grada.

—Ah, yo las tengo en la tribuna. Pensaba daros la sorpresa luego.

—¡Vaya! Quiere que veas bien el partido. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Claro.

—¿Qué habría pasado si mi hermano no se hubiera enamorado de ti?

—Pues no lo sé, probablemente habría terminado con Krum… Aunque lo de irme a Bulgaria no me hubiera gustado nada.

—Bien, no tenía que ser. Y otra pregunta… ¿Qué tal Draco? ¡Se ha comportado de una forma inaudita!

—Me alegro de que no haya bebido.

—¿Y lo otro qué? Porque te ha mirado de arriba abajo antes de besarte.

—¡Cállate! ¡Qué vergüenza!

—Te has pasado del color rosado, al púrpura, por todas las tonalidades —se rio de ella a carcajadas.

Hermione la arrastró hacia un lugar más apartado, para sincerarse.

—Ha sido extraño. Me ha tocado y ha sido muy extraño. Y la colonia que lleva me obnubila bastante. Lleva usándola toda la maldita vida, pero antes me producía repugnancia y ahora me atrae.

Ginny se puso seria.

—¿Quieres a mi hermano?

Hermione se quedó un momento callada, involuntariamente,

—Sí…

—Sí, pero…

—Pero no sé si sigo enamorada de él. Lo que es amor, amor. Lo que es volverte loca, apasionada…

—Entiendo.

Ginny se entristeció.

—Mi hermano no lo habrá hecho adrede. Sé que él te ama. Pero es verdad que no te acaba de prestar atención como mujer que eres.

—Es cariñoso, divertido, me hace reír. Incluso me pidió que nos volviéramos a casar…

—Porque en todas las realidades alternativas os amabais en secreto.

—¡Sí!

—Yo pienso que estaré siempre con Harry. Él y yo nos sentimos como novios adolescentes… Pero ¿y si un día eso termina? No lo sé. Pienso que Ron y tú os teníais que amar, pero nadie dice que debierais estar juntos para siempre.

—¿Qué me pasa entonces?

—Creo que te pasa Draco Malfoy.

Ginny no se cortó un pelo.

—¡No! Eso fue la Amortentia —quiso negarse a sí misma.

—Ese maldito brebaje solo funciona de forma efectiva mientras el que la produzca se la dé regularmente a quien quiera embrujar de amor. Y ni él quería hacerlo, ni tú la has seguido tomando. Sabes más que nadie de pociones, Hermione.

La castaña no supo qué más decir, solo se echó a llorar.

—Perdona… Necesito estar sola y tomar el aire.

Hermione salió del baile, y corrió hacia el Lago Negro, atravesando los jardines.

—¡Hermione! —la voz de Draco sonó a su espalda y la detuvo casi en seco. Buscó un pañuelo en su bolsito mágico y se dio prisa en secarse las lágrimas, pero el rímel ya se le había corrido.

Draco se lo quitó de las manos y le levantó el rostro hacia él. Con cuidado, le fue limpiando la cara. Hermione se dejó con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte.

—Mejor ahora —le sonrió él, ladeando la boca. Luego la soltó como si quemara demasiado y el contacto estuviera prohibido.

—Hace años te hubieras ido a lavar las manos después de tocarme.

—Probablemente lo haga, sí —bromeó—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Cosas personales que no son de tu incumbencia.

La bruja siguió caminando y el vestido le hondeó al viento, haciendo brillar las estrellas que lo decoraban.

Draco observó la forma de su cuello desnudo y su espalda, estremeciéndose, pensando en qué se sentiría al recórrelo con los labios.

Pasó la mano por debajo de la corbata y tocó la protuberancia que había bajo su camisa. Llevaba puesto un colgante de Falsa Amortentia en su forma sólida. Debía de estar haciéndole efecto, porque no se sintió tan mal al pensar en Astoria. No tuvo la impresión de serle infiel fijándose en otra mujer. El problema radicaba en que esa mujer era Hermione Granger, casada e hija de muggles. Peor imposible.

Seguido por un impulso, corrió tras ella, a una distancia prudencial, y la siguió hasta el lago negro.

—¡Me quieres dejar en paz, hurón estúpido!

—¡No hasta que me digas qué te pasa!

—¡No es asunto tuyo!

—Lo dice la que se metió en mi casa y en mis asuntos, sin ser invitada a ello. Es muy injusto.

—No te lo puedo decir, Malfoy.

—Vale, Granger. Pues te dejo tranquila.

Fue a darse la vuelta, pero Hermione estiró de su brazo para impedir que se marchara.

—¡No estaba bajo el efecto de la Amortentia en el coche! —confesó.

Draco la miró confundido.

—Debías de estarlo…

—Se me pasó completamente mucho antes.

Soltó a Draco y reculó, pero se pisó el vestido por detrás y cayó de culo como una tonta. Se quedó medio incorporada.

El rubio platino la ayudó a levantarse, pasándole los brazos por la cintura después, para apretarla contra él.

A Hermione le entró un calor indescriptible en el pecho y la respiración se le disparó. El aroma de su colonia la inundó por completo.

—S…Suéltame —lo dijo, pero sin revolverse, posando las manos en sus hombros. No se atrevió a mirarlo y cerró los ojos.

—Mírame y repíteme eso que has dicho —exigió Draco, más cerca de su rostro que antes, tanto que Hermione sintió su aliento caliente sobre los labios. También sintió su nariz en la mejilla, rozándola.

Abrió los ojos y miró a los de Draco, grises y penetrantes.

—No… No estaba bajo el efecto de la Amortentia cuando…

—Cuando qué…

—Cuando te besé… —susurró.

Draco deslizó una mano por su espalda semidesnuda, con delicadeza, que hizo gemir a Hermione involuntariamente. Ella no se podía creer que estuviera pasando aquello. Luchaba entre la razón y perder el control.

La mano de Draco se posó en la parte posterior de su cuello y la mujer dejó caer el peso de su cabeza cuando él atrapó sus labios entreabiertos.

Ya no eran adolescentes, ni inexpertos, así que el beso fue profundo, húmedo y caliente. De hecho, Draco deslizó la otra mano buscando sus nalgas, para apretar su cuerpo con fuerza contra él y que notara su excitación masculina.

Las manos de Hermione se clavaron en el cuello de Draco y le devolvió los besos con voracidad. Al final lo rodeó con sus brazos desnudos, con toda la fuerza que le pidió el cuerpo, rindiéndose.

Draco la aplastó contra la pared del invernadero para subirle la falda y que ella pudiera rodearle a horcajadas con las piernas.

Al sentir su abultado sexo entre las piernas, a Hermione le ardió todo como hacía mucho que no le pasaba.

—Te lo dije —susurró él, entre jadeos—, te temblarán tanto las piernas que no podrás ni andar.

—Sí…

—Ruégamelo, Granger… —dijo mientras le besaba el cuello y bajo la oreja.

—Malfoy idiota, házmelo…

—Dime lo que sientes por mí… Dímelo…

Hermione no estaba segura, pero dijo lo que sentía.

—Me gustas demasiado…

—Y tú a mí.

Antes de que pudieran comenzar de verdad con lo que estaban dispuestos a hacer, se escucharon voces que les hicieron parar en seco.

Draco bajó con cuidado a Hermione, aguantando la respiración. Se quedaron callados, con el corazón a cien. El rubio cogió a Hermione de la mano y se fueron sigilosamente, justo a tiempo de que los pillaran, desapareciendo tras una pared.

—Joder… —susurró Draco, frustradísimo. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener relaciones sexuales.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, ella se soltó de su mano y tomó otro camino.

—¡Espera! —se desesperó. La giró hacia él con cara de no entender nada.

—No puede ser, Draco. Estoy casada y quiero a mi marido. Esto lo hubiera destrozado todo.

—No, no digas eso. Yo…

—Solo ha sido un calentón. Ambos estamos confusos. Dejémoslo así.

Draco la soltó y dejó caer los brazos muertos a los costados.

—Granger y Malfoy nunca podría ser. No te conviertas en un traidor a la sangre por una tontería como esta.

Draco no dijo nada.

Hermione lo dejó solo. Al final las estrellas de su vestido se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

Cayó de rodillas y se puso a llorar como un tonto.

Se sacó la Falsa Amortentia de debajo de la camisa y la apretó con la mano.

—Astoria… ¿qué coño me pasa ahora? Te olvido a ti… pero me empiezo a enamorar de quien no debo…

* * *

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, Draquito, que te estás colando fuerte. Aún no me conocéis, pero no lo pongo tan sencillo a ninguna pareja de ninguna de mis historias (ni originales ni fics). :*


	13. Chapter 13

Falsa Amortentia

Capítulo 12

Rose estiró de Scorpius hasta el invernadero, pues lo había interceptado cuando se dirigía a los baños. Este se dejó hacer, sin entender nada, y algo nervioso. Le había dicho a Patty que volvería en unos minutos y no deseaba hacerla esperar. Al menos estaba con Albus.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —le preguntó a Rose, confundido.

—He oído voces —puso atención, suspicaz.

—Yo no he escuchado nada…

Rose le miró con cara de pocos amigos. Scorpius no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que había podido hacerle, si no la molestaba para nada.

—¿Por qué invitaste a Patty al baile? Es una mosquita muerta.

—Un poco de respeto. Patty resulta una chica muy agradable y no te ha hecho nunca nada.

—Es una Slytherin. Eso es suficiente para ganarse mi desprecio.

—¿Sabes? Albus tiene razón; eres repelente.

Rose se quedó pasmada ante la reacción de Scorpius.

—En cuanto a por qué la invité, eso no es asunto tuyo.

—¿Te gusta?

—A ti qué te importa, Rose.

El rubio se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

—¡Me lo tenías que haber pedido a mí!

Scorpius se cansó del todo.

—¿Para qué? Para humillarme diciéndome que no… Ya te lo pedí el curso pasado y me dijiste que no.

—¡Como es lógico!

—¿Qué? Mira, ya sé que te doy lástima. Antes pensaba que de la lástima al amor había un paso. Pero ya no piens…

Rose le asió de la corbata verde y estiró de ella, hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Se colgó de su cuello y le asió de la masculina mandíbula. El chico atinó a sujetarla por la cintura, y le devolvió el beso con torpeza, pero a Rose no pareció importarle y siguió besándolo con lengua, rabiosa.

Se apartó de él y le abofeteó.

Scorpius se quedó tan pasmado que fue incapaz de decir nada.

—Perdón… —Rose se llevó las manos a la cara, arrepentida—. No quería pegarte… Es que, es que… ¡No se lo cuentes a nadie!

—El… el bofetón o el beso…

—¡Todo! Si lo haces, te… te… echaré un hechizo.

—Hechizado ya me tienes… —atinó a decir, acercándose a ella y cogiéndola de la cara, besándola. Rose no fue capaz de apartarlo, pues él fue muy dulce. La soltó, sonriendo con candor.

—Estabas muy celosa.

—¡No es verdad!

—¿Y entonces qué ha sido esto?

—¡No lo sé! —Ella se apartó, confusa.

—Espera… Sé mi novia… —el muchacho lo dijo con total sinceridad—. Yo estoy enam…

—Granger y Malfoy nunca podrán estar juntos, no es natural. Olvídalo.

Scorpius se sintió miserable. Pasó del paraíso al infierno terrenal en cuestión de segundos.

Rose se fue, dejándolo solo.

El chico no lo sabía, pero no era el único Malfoy al que le habían roto el corazón aquella noche.

Hermione se recompuso en los baños lo mejor que pudo, limpiándose la boca con el carmín corrido y volviendo a pintarse los labios.

Aquello había resultado un error demasiado excitante. Si no los hubieran interrumpido, estarían haciendo el amor. Y no se lo hubiera podido perdonar a sí misma en la vida. Ron no se merecía aquello. Pero estaba confusa. Lo que sentía hacia Draco no era simple atracción sexual, había algo más. Y eso sí era grave. La confusión fue tan grande que necesitó varios minutos antes de volver con los demás.

Cuando lo hizo, ron la estaba esperando con un ramo de flores.

Todos los miraron, pues las luces los enfocaron. Hermione quedó muy confundida, sin entender qué pasaba.

Ron se puso literalmente de rodillas y la asió por la mano, tocando el anillo de casada que llevaba.

—Te dije que quería celebrar nuestra boda de nuevo, renovar los votos. Así que te pido, delante de todo Hogwarts, en el lugar donde me di cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba de ti, que te vuelvas a casar conmigo.

La cara de Hermione fue un poema y se puso a llorar. Ron lo interpretó como un emocionado sí. Se levantó y la estrechó contra sí con todas sus fuerzas. Ella se revolvió, para confusión del pelirrojo, y el ramo de flores cayó al suelo cuando se separaron.

Hermione buscó con la mirada a Draco, que estaba apoyado en una columna. La miró con cara de súplica silenciosa. Luego, la castaña observó a su marido.

—No puedo. Ron, lo siento, pero no puedo…

Echó a correr hacia los baños de Myrtle, que salió de un inodoro al escucharla sollozar desesperadamente. Por primera vez, la fantasma no dijo palabra, pero la acompañó en los lloros durante parte de la noche.

El baile se reanudó tras semejante escena. La directora intentó desviar la atención de los estudiantes y que estos no cuchichearan.

Harry y Ginny acompañaron a Ron fuera. Draco observó la palidez del pelirrojo, y entendió lo de debía de estar sintiendo en aquellos instantes. Él lo había sentido en sus propias carnes y por parte de la misma mujer, solo instantes antes. Pero lo de Ron debía de ser peor, con diferencia. Lo compadeció, aunque fuera un pobretón casado con una mujer que estaba muy por encima de él y se merecía lo mejor. O al menos así lo pensó Draco.

—Vaya, le ha dado calabazas a su propio marido —dijo Pansy, que se había colocado al lado del rubio platino—. Mira Weasley es de los traidores a la sangre, pero hasta pena me ha dado.

—Deja de decir traidores a la sangre, Pansy —Draco estaba cabreado.

—Es lo que son. Y casarse con una sangre sucia, que no entiendo ni cómo ha llegado a ministra. A saber, a quién le ha ido haciendo favorcitos, ya me entiendes.

—¡Que te calles! —el rubio le chilló—. Ella no es ese tipo de mujer.

—¡Oh! Ahora que eres amiguito de Harry y su grupo, los defiendes.

—Eres mezquina.

—Lo aprendí del mejor —le contestó ella, airada.

—Ya no somos estudiantes de Hogwarts, ni de Slytherin, ni prefectos, ni de la brigada, Pansy. Somos adultos con dos dedos de frente que deberían haber aprendido de lo que pasó.

—Astoria te cambió demasiado.

—No hables de mi mujer, por ahí no paso.

—Pues hablaré de Granger, que parece que te gusta, porque no has parado de mirarla. ¿O te crees que no me he dado cuenta?

—Estás delirando.

—Bien, sigue siendo una belleza, comparada con un primate —se echó a reír.

Draco hizo caso omiso, aunque deseó lanzarle un conjuro para que se callase de una maldita vez.

—Sé que aspirabas a ser mi novia oficial —sonrió a Pansy—. Y a casarte conmigo.

Draco se acercó mucho a ella.

—Pero antes hubiera preferido morirme. No le llegas a la suela del zapato a Astoria, ni a Granger, por muy hija de muggles que sea. Y si te pensabas que hoy podías cazarme, a mí y a mi fortuna, estabas totalmente equivocada. Sigo prefiriendo morirme.

Luego dejó a Pansy totalmente estupefacta, y se fue a buscar a su hijo para despedirse de él.

Scorpius volvió con Albus y Patty, que le contaron lo que había pasado con Ron y Hermione.

—¿En serio le ha dicho que no? Pero si ya están casados.

—Ha sido todo muy raro. Como si lo rechazara del todo, no solo por la propuesta. Mi tío estaba hecho polvo. Por cierto, ¿dónde estabas?

Scorpius enrojeció de pies a cabeza.

—Fui al baño, pero alguien me gastó una broma pesada y no podía salir. Así que tuve que trepar… —inventó.

Patty se lo tragó del todo, pero no Albus.

Draco apareció para decirle adiós a su hijo y ambos se apartaron un poco.

Scorpius ya era casi tan alto como su padre.

—Papá, ¿ya estás bien?

—Nunca lo estaré del todo… Pero sí que me encuentro muchísimo mejor.

—Yo también la echo de menos…

—Eso siempre será así, y no es nada malo. Lo importante es que la recordemos y amemos.

Scorpius asintió.

—Papá…

—Dime.

—¿Qué se hace cuando te gusta mucho una chica pero no puedes estar con ella?

Draco se quedó helado y el color se le fue de la cara.

—¿Qué chica? Con la que viniste al baile…

El chico negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo decirlo, se lo he prometido, o me matará, la conozco…

Draco empezó a sospechar, ya que Hermione le había hablado de que a Scorpius le gustaba Rose.

—¿Y le gustas a ella?

—Creo que sí…

—Pues tienes dos opciones: o bien luchar para que cambie de opinión, o dejar pasar la única oportunidad que estás teniendo. Depende de lo valiente que seas.

A Scorpius le brillaron los ojos.

—Soy valiente, papá.

—Lo sé, y estoy muy orgulloso. Ojalá yo lo fuera también.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No importa. Nos veremos pronto. ¿Vale?

—Vale, papá.

Ambos Malfoy se abrazaron con fuerza y Draco deseó ser como su hijo, pero no estaba preparado.

Poco después, el baile llegó a su final y tuvieron que irse todos a sus respectivas salas comunes, tras las pertinentes despedidas de los padres y familiares.

Los tres Slytherin se dieron las buenas noches. El rubio sonrió a Patty, que se fue algo decepcionada. No había salido como ella quería.

Albus y su mejor amigo entraron en el cuarto que compartían. Aún no habían llegado los demás, así que el moreno aprovechó para preguntar:

—¿Qué te ha pasado? Porque yo sé que has mentido con lo de los baños.

—No puedo contárselo a nadie.

—¿Es grave?

—No, no… Simplemente lo he prometido.

—¿A quién?

—No debo hablar.

—¡Scorpius! O me lo cuentas o te juro que no te ayudaré más en la clase de pociones.

—¡Vale! Estaba con Rose en el invernadero.

—¿Y eso? ¿Qué hacías allí?

—Me arrastró ella, me gritó, y me besó. Bueno, nos besamos… —Scorpius se mordió el labio inferior y puso cara de disfrute, antes el pasmo de Albus.

—Me lo creo porque no has dicho una mentira en u vida, y tienes cara de alucinado… Lo que no entiendo es…

—Yo tampoco. Se ve que le gusto, Albus. Ha pasado de odiarme, a tenerme lástima y ahora a gustarle. Pero no quiere que se sepa. Me dijo que nosotros jamás podríamos estar juntos. Y no lo entiendo.

—Ella es una Granger—Weasley, de abuelos muggles, y tú un Malfoy sangre pura de abuelos supremacistas, no te lo tomes a mal.

—¿Y qué importa si hay amor? Porque… Yo estoy enamorado de ella.

—No debería importar, pero se ve que para Rose no es igual y no lo concibe.

—Yo creo que, si hay verdadero amor, todo eso deja de importar. Y soy un chico valiente.

—Ya has besado a una chica antes que yo. Me ganas en todo, siempre.

—En pociones no.

Justo en ese momento entraron más compañeros hablando de chicas, y tuvieron que cortar la conversación.

Pero Scorpius Malfoy había decidido ser valiente.

Hermione llegó a casa más tarde que su marido, que la estaba esperando en el salón, pacientemente.

La mujer llegó con la cara hecha un poema, y los cabellos sueltos y enmarañados.

Ambos se miraron en silencio. Finalmente, Hermione se sentó a su lado y le cogió de la mano. Ron la miró con los ojos llorosos.

—Es hora de que nos demos un tiempo, cariño… —susurró ella.

—No entiendo nada. Hice lo que esperabas…

—Hace mucho que dejé de esperarlo, Ron… Y las cosas han ido cambiando dentro de mí.

—Te quiero, Hermione.

—Y yo a ti, Ron. Pero no sé si te amo…

El pelirrojo frunció los labios y cerró los ojos. Cayeron unas lágrimas por sus mejillas y el corazón de Hermione se partió en dos.

—Necesito un tiempo para aclararme.

Ron asintió en silencio.

—Me iré a otra…

—No, ya me iré yo con Hugo y Rose a pasar las Navidades a casa de mis padres. Les diremos que tienes mucho trabajo en el ministerio. Ven cuando quieras. Les explicaré la situación a los niños y a mi familia.

A Hermione se le partió más el corazón por todos ellos. Aquello fue muy duro.

—Gracias…

—Hermione, solo quiero que seas feliz.

—Y yo que lo seas tú, Ron.

Se besaron con cuidado, en los labios.

—Harry me ha comentado que vaya a pasar la noche con ellos. Y Ginny dice que, si quieres, puede venir.

—No hace falta, descansad todos.

Poco después, Ron se fue por la Red Flu.

La castaña se quitó el vestido, se limpió del todo la macilenta cara y se quedó en la habitación de su hija, pues no soportaba la idea de dormir en la cama de matrimonio.

Sacó la colonia que usaba Draco y la olió, recordando al instante todo lo sentido con él. No le había pasado algo tan fuerte ni con Ron, ni si quiera la primera vez que se acostaron se pareció un ápice a aquello tan intenso. No sabía ni cómo había podido decidir no hacerlo con Draco. Enseguida se volvieron a mojar sus braguitas, excitada, así que tiró la colonia a la papelera y se metió en la cama, hasta que se le pasó la excitación.

Sollozó por haber rechazado a su marido así, y por no poder empezar algo real con Draco. Todo hubiera estado en su contra. Las familias, especialmente los Malfoy, sus hijos, sus amigos y la opinión pública.

La ministra de magia no se podía permitir ser infiel a su marido y menos con un Mortífago.

Algo parecido rumió Draco aquella misma noche, metido en su cama. Se había tenido que aliviar, pensando en Hermione, imaginando que le hacía el amor en el invernadero, contra la pared. Era la primera vez que lo hacía desde la muerte de Astoria, desde mucho antes incluso.

Seguía llevando la Falsa Amortentia colgada del cuello, porque si se la quitaba se sentiría mucho peor, por su difunta mujer.

Draco intentó dormir, imaginando el vestido cuajado de estrellas de Hermione, desaparecer en la noche, como ella.

Y decidió ser cobarde y dejarla escapar.

* * *

oh, no, Draco tira la toalla XDD TT_TT XD


	14. Chapter 14

Falsa Amortentia

Capítulo 13

En la Mansión Malfoy, Scorpius fue recibido por la elfina Sinny con toda la alegría del mundo. Este le dio unos caramelos para que fuera feliz, pues estaba con él desde que nació. Eran ya muchos años.

Draco estaba esperando a sus padres, que querían ver al chico, en especial su madre, que amaba a su nieto con locura. Lucius, en cambio, era un poco más estricto con Scorpius, ya que no le parecía bien que fuera amigo de un Potter o se relacionara con hijos de muggles o traidores a la sangre. La discusión de todos los años.

—¿Cuándo vienen los abuelos?

—Seguro que están a punto de llegar.

—No me gusta mucho que el abuelo me diga que tengo que ser amigo de otros chicos más influyentes.

—Pues díselo.

—¡No! Me da mucho respeto.

—Te entiendo… A tu edad yo no era capaz de llevarle la contraria…

—Lo pasaste muy mal, ¿verdad?

—Sí, hijo, muy mal…

—Y nosotros haciendo el tonto el año pasado, metiéndonos en líos tremendos con el giratiempo.

Draco le miró con reprobación.

—La hija de Voldemort… ¿Sigue en Azkaban?

—Sí, y no saldrá jamás.

—Se lo merece. Es mala…

—La criaron para serlo, Scorpius. En todo caso, tiene su merecido castigo. Los Malfoy tuvimos la suerte de ser perdonados tras abandonar a Voldemort… Si no, no habrías nacido porque yo estaría en Azkaban.

El chico asintió.

Escucharon la veja principal abrirse.

—¡Ya están aquí! —exclamó Scorpius, con alegría.

Hicieron acto de presencia Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy. Él siempre de porte digno, con su bastón de cabeza de serpiente y su cabello largo, aunque ya blanco. Seguía siendo un hombre con cierto atractivo. Narcissa también conservaba su esbeltez y continuaba llevando el cabello de dos colores, pues era una Black.

—¡Scorpius! Creces tan rápido.

La bruja abrazó con cariño a su único nieto, con el rostro más dulcificado que cuando era joven.

Lucius también lo abrazó, aunque fue un gesto algo más robótico y de corta duración.

—Toda la sangre pura de los Malfoy —le dijo, mesándole el cabello rubio platino.

Draco pensó que aquello estaba fuera de lugar, pero prefirió no discutir con su padre.

Pasaron a la salita y Sinny les sirvió un té con pastas caseras.

—Gracias, bonita —dijo Scorpius. La elfina se desapareció, contenta como unas pascuas.

—Sigo sin comprender para que le pagáis un sueldo. No sale de aquí ni lo gasta.

—Porque la mayoría de los elfos domésticos ya no quieren ser esclavos, padre.

—Sí lo gasta, le encantan las muñecas —informó Scorpius, con la boca llena de pastas de té—. Tiene una gran colección en su cuarto.

Lucius bufó, espantado.

—Si no fuera por esa maldita ministra…

Draco se removió en su asiento, molesto.

—Desde que está ella han cambiado demasiadas cosas. Tanta sangre sucia pululando por el ministerio, tanto traidor a la sangre.

—¿Hubieras preferido un Lord Voldemort sembrando el caos?

Lucius, que no estaba acostumbrado a que su hijo le llevara la contraria, se quedó perplejo.

—No he dicho eso… Solo creo que el ministro debería ser de sangre pura. A este paso las familias se van a juntar con sangre sucia y se perderán los linajes puros.

—La endogamia no es buena, padre. Y, además, ¿qué pasaría se me volviera a casar con una "sangre sucia"?

—¡Deja de decir tonterías, Draco! —exclamó su madre, escandalizada—. Eso no va a pasar.

—Nunca se sabe…

El rubio platino se levantó, nervioso. Scorpius se dio cuenta y dejó de comer pastitas como un desesperado.

—¿No ofreces a tu padre un poco de brandy?

—En esta casa ya no se bebe alcohol. Pero Sinny puede traerte un refresco, si gustas.

—Está bien… —Lucius miró a su esposa, que, a su vez, observó a su hijo.

La elfina sirvió naranjada natural.

Draco hubiera dado lo que fuera por beberse una botella de alcohol entera. Su padre le estresaba.

—El caso es que esa Granger está haciendo muchos cambios. Hay hasta un departamento para…

—¡Lo sé, padre! Estoy al corriente de lo que hace Hermione en el ministerio.

—¿Cómo la llamas por su nombre?

Draco aspiró y espiró aire, profundamente.

—Porque papá es amigo de ellos, de los Potter y los Granger—Weasley. Desde el año pasado cuando…

—¡Scorpius! —le reprendió—. Vete a tu cuarto un rato, tienes una cosa encima de la cama para que te entretengas.

El joven frunció al ceño al ser excluido de aquella manera, pero le pudo la curiosidad.

Finalmente, los tres Malfoy se quedaron solos. Lucius le echó una mirada reprobatoria a su hijo, como cuando era un adolescente del que se esperaba demasiado, como matar a Dumbledore.

—¿Qué ha querido decir Scorpius? ¿Es por aquel asunto de la hija de Voldemort?

—Sí. Al haber desaparecido Albus y el niño, ya sabes que colaboramos para encontrarlos. A raíz de ahí…

—¡O sea, que eres un traidor a la sangre!

—Lucius, por favor, no seas exagerado —le pidió su esposa—. Es normal crear un vínculo cuando hay hijos de por medio, hijos en peligro.

—Y encima se perdió el giratiempo…

—Está en el ministerio, no perdido.

—¡Requisado!

—En cualquier caso, pasó a ser mío, padre. Y ahora del ministerio, punto. Sigue habiendo muchas otras cosas en la casa, que puedes llevarte cuando gustes. No será por colecciones…

—¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con ellos?

—Cordial, nada más. Scorpius exagera cuando dice que somos amigos. La última vez que hablé con ellos fue el sábado, en la fiesta de Hogwarts.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Qué escándalo! —exclamó Narcissa de pronto—. Ha salido lo que hizo la ministra en Corazón de bruja.

Aquella revistilla amarillista seguía teniendo muchísimas fans.

—¿Es cierto? ¿Plantó a su marido allí mismo?

—Sí.

—¿Lo viste?

—Sí, madre, lo vi y fue… Bastante duro para R… para Weasley. Nada de lo que reírse.

—Dice que se van a separar.

A Draco le dio un vuelco al corazón, pero intentó mantenerse impávido.

—No es asunto nuestro y en nada ha de afectar al ministerio. Dejemos los cotilleos de una vez, por favor.

Scorpius bajó corriendo con una pequeña consola en las manos, emocionado.

—¡Gracias, papá! —gritó, echándose sobre él en la butaca.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó su abuela, curiosa también.

—¡Una Switch! ¡Y también varios juegos!

Lucius y Narcisa no entendieron nada.

—Es un juego muggle, muy popular ahora —aclaró Draco.

—¡Podré conectarme a Internet con Albus y jugar online!

El joven no cabía en sí de gozo.

—¿Le has comprado un objeto muggle? ¿Hay Internet en la Mansión? Una Mansión tan importante, tan antigua, tan…

Draco movió los hombros en señal de que le daba igual su opinión.

—Hay magos y brujas que se dedican a comprar objetos muggles y venderlos a la comunidad mágica. Yo mismo tengo el Mercedes, con el cual bajé a Salisbury y le compré todo eso.

—El mundo se está volviendo loco. Oh, mi cabeza —se quejó Lucius.

Scorpius se volvió a su cuarto, para probar los juegos. Tendría que aprovechar las vacaciones, pues en Hogwarts no les permitían tener consolas o móviles.

Draco, por su lado, se levantó para ir al baño, y su madre aprovechó la tesitura para hablar con él en confidencia.

—Draco, hijo…

—No me sermonees con lo del regalo, te lo pido por favor… —pidió, agotado.

—No es eso. Solo quería decirte que te veo muchísimo mejor —le tocó la cara al decirlo, de forma cariñosa. Aunque fuera un cuarentón, siempre sería su niño.

—Lo estoy. Ya no bebo, madre.

—Me he dado cuenta, y estoy emocionada de que hayas logrado salir por ti mismo.

—Un alcohólico siempre lo será. Se trata de aguantar sobrio para siempre, y no es sencillo viviendo aquí solo, sin mi hijo, sin… —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—, sin Astoria.

—Aún eres joven, puedes volver a tener pareja.

Draco se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y le temblaron los labios. Su madre vio el tremendo lío interior que tenía el hombre.

—¿Sabes quién fue la única persona que se preocupó por mí? Cuando más bajo había caído, que ni tú, ni nadie había conseguido sacarme de la apatía y la locura por perder a Astoria.

Su madre negó con la cabeza.

—Hermione Granger.

Narcissa se llevó las manos a la boca.

—Vino el primer día, la llamé sangre sucia y me echó un _Aguamenti_ que me quitó la borrachera de golpe.

Draco se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo.

—La sangre sucia, sí, fue la que me sacó de esta mierda. Ningún sangre pura, ninguna familia con dinero, nadie, solo ella; la ministra de magia hija de muggles. Dejó su trabajo tres días hasta que sacó a flote a este despojo de hijo que tienes. Cuando la veas, haz el favor de darle las gracias. Pero no se lo digas a papá.

—No lo haré, no lo iba a entender.

—Por eso no soporto que hable mal de ella.

—Es natural, Draco. Saberlo tampoco le haría cambiar de opinión, ya sabes cómo es.

El hombre abrazó a su madre con fuerza, temblando. Ojalá pudiera contarle lo que sentía por Hermione, pero aquello aún no era posible y no hubiera servido de nada, pues nada tenían. Aunque saber que se había separado le dio algo de esperanza a su maltrecho corazón.

* * *

¡Gracias por vuestras apreciaciones!

Draquito está hasta los cojones de su padre XD A la vejez, viruelas.

Y Scorpius con su Switch, más feliz que unas castañuelas.

Bueno, mientras tenga inspiración seguiré escribiendo regularmente (cuando mi trabajo y mi salud me lo permitan), pero tengo parado otro fic REYLO y como no lo siga pronto, rodará mi cabeza por causa de una espada láser XD


	15. Chapter 15

Falsa Amortentia

Capítulo 14

—Ministra, aquí le traigo lo que me pidió.

La ayudante personal de Hermione le dejó el último número de Corazón de bruja sobre la mesa. Con mala cara lo cogió y leyó lo que decía sobre ella, escrito por la incombustible Rita Skeeter.

"¿CRISIS EN EL MINISTERIO?"

—Y qué tendrá que ver mi trabajo en esto —bufó Hermione.

" _¿Afectará al ministerio la crisis de pareja de los Granger—Weasley? ¿Ser ministra de magia ha destrozado un matrimonio? Hermione Granger, actual ministra de nuestra comunidad mágica, ha destrozado el pobre corazón de Ron Weasley, socio de artilugios Weasley. La señora Weasley, madre del afectado, nos ha contado que su hijo está muy deprimido. Se ha marchado con sus hijos a la casa de sus padres, dejando sola a Hermione Granger. ¿Podrá esta hacer frente a los asuntos del ministerio?"_

Hermione tiró a la basura semejante panfleto amarillista, ofuscada. El artículo seguía extensamente, volviendo a relatar los acontecimientos del pasado baile de Navidad, con todo lujo de detalles y diversas entrevistas de los presentes. Pansy Parkinson incluso había insinuado que podía tener un pretendiente secreto que hubiera roto los cimientos de su relación matrimonial. No se podía ser más mala persona que ella, más mezquina y más envidiosa. Pero tenía razón, aunque fuera una invención para echar más leña al asunto.

Por otro lado, sus padres ya lo sabían y apoyaban su decisión, aunque con una tremenda pena. Sin embargo, consideraban que nadie más que ella conocía los sentimientos hacia su marido. No pudo contarle a su madre lo de Draco, le dio demasiada vergüenza y temió decepcionarla.

A Ginny tampoco pudo decírselo. ¿Cómo le iba a contar a su cuñada que había estado a punto de serle infiel a Ron? No, aquello sí que no. Por ella supo que los niños habían llegado bien a la casa familiar, y que estaban enterados de todo. Habló con el pequeño, pero Rose no quiso saber nada de ella. El amor que sentía por su padre era demasiado grande y, probablemente, le echaba toda la culpa a ella.

Le llegó una carta de Víktor Krum, diciéndole que sentía lo sucedido y que esperaba que pudieran solucionar sus problemas matrimoniales. Y que, si necesitaba hablar, no dudara en contactarle.

Lo pensó seriamente, pero tampoco podía contarle lo de Draco, aunque sí charlar para despejarse. Así que decidió contestar la carta con una promesa de verse antes del partido.

En la Mansión Malfoy, Draco también leyó Corazón de bruja, y le hubiera lanzado un cruciatus a Pansy si la hubiera tenido delante.

Aquel artículo sensacionalista le dieron ganas de vomitar. Lanzó el periodicucho al fuego de la chimenea.

Scorpius estaba jugando con Albus a través de Internet, con su consola. El rubio platino agradeció que su hijo anduviese entretenido con algo, por muggle que fuese.

—¡Papá! Albus me ha dicho antes que si quiero ir a ver el partido de la selección con ellos. Su madre tiene entradas de grada gratis.

—Pero si a ti no te gusta el quidditch. Intentaste entrar en el equipo de Slytherin y fue un desastre —se echó a reír.

—Pero irá Rose —el chico sonrió y Draco lo entendió todo.

—Está bien, no hay problema con que vayas.

—Me quedaría en casa de sus abuelos…

Aquello ya no le hizo tanta gracia a Draco.

—Eso lo tengo que pensar.

—¡Joder, papá! —se quejó.

—¡Esa lengua!

—¿Y si también vienes? Porque me ha dicho que le sobraban dos entradas. A ti te encanta el quidditch.

Lo que le faltaba a Draco, ir a casa de la familia a la que había jodido sin que lo supiesen.

—Nos quedaremos en un hotel.

—¡Vale!

Scorpius corrió a decirle a su amigo que irían su padre y él, emocionado a más no poder.

Al menos sabía que no vería a Hermione, porque ni le gustaba aquel deporte ni iría con Ron y sus hijos.

La mujer quedó con Víktor en una cafetería londinense y muggle. Ir al callejón Diagon hubiera sido imposible, pues las hordas de fans habrían acosado al pobre entrenador, y más en plenas fiestas Navideñas. El callejón estaba a rebosar.

—Nunca había venido a una cafetería muggle… —comentó él, sorbiendo su café.

—Son como las nuestras, pero sin nada de magia. Y aquí importan un café muy bueno. Es de mis favoritas, suelo visitarla con Ginny cuando venimos de compras muggles.

—¿Y qué compráis?

—Ropa muggle —Hermione se echó a reír.

—Me alegra ver que no estás tan mal como pensaba. La prensa dice cada cosa.

—¡Me tienen harta! El Profeta alarmándose por si no hago bien mis funciones. Y Corazón de bruja inventándose cosas que no son ciertas.

—Lo leí. Me pareció muy feo decir que estabas con otro.

—¡No es cierto!

No del todo, al menos.

—Le pedí a Ron un tiempo de separación, para aclararme las ideas. Ahora estamos separados, pero no hemos hablado de divorcio.

—Sé lo que es eso…

—Claro, tú te divorciaste hace años…

—Pero el tiempo todo lo cura, Hermione —Víktor siempre hablaba con su marcado acento—. Si al final sucede… Yo… quisiera saber si…

El hombre no supo expresarse, a pesar de la experiencia.

La bruja se quedó muda, con el corazón a cien.

—Olvídalo —sonrió él al ver su expresión.

—No sé, Víktor… si eso pasara no sé qué haría. Tal vez necesite estar sola.

—Entiendo.

Él se removió en su silla, azorado.

—Los hombres se pegarían por una mujer como tú.

—¡Qué exagerado!

—Eres inteligente, preciosa, dulce… con carácter… Si te gustara el quidditch serías perfecta del todo.

—Vaya, Víktor, no sé qué decir…

Se sintió muy halagada.

—Dime que vendrás a verme debutar como entrenador pasado mañana. Por favor… —rogó, asiéndola de la mano con delicadeza.

—Estaré en el Palco, no te preocupes.

Víktor le besó la palma de la mano unos segundos. A Hermione le entró un escalofrío.

—Será mejor que volvamos, se hace tarde.

—La próxima vez una cena.

—De acuerdo, una cena.

Rose, que no quería ver a su madre ni en pintura, cogió de la mano a Hugo, su hermano pequeño, y la de su padre. Así no se perderían entre el gentío que iba a ver el partido.

Albus, James, Lily y Harry aparecieron en el punto de reunión poco después.

—¿No subimos ya? —preguntó la adolescente.

—Hay que esperar a Scorpius y a Draco.

Rose se puso mucho más nerviosa y pateó el suelo. Ron se quedó extrañado ante el comportamiento de su hija, aunque estaba muy contestona desde la separación.

—¡Rose! ¿Es esta alguna forma de llamar la atención? Porque no es propia de ti.

—¿Por qué tenemos que esperarlos? Ya subirán, están numerados los asientos.

—Porque es de mala educación —le dijo Albus, disfrutando de lo lindo.

—¡Albus! —se escuchó gritar a Scorpius y saltar para que se le viera. Corrió hacia su amigo y le dio un palmetazo tremendo en la espalda.

—¡Joder, Scorpius!

—¡Albus! —Harry le pegó una colleja por decir palabrotas.

—¡Pero…! ¿Por qué recibo por todo?

—Hola a todos —saludó Draco, vestido de negro como de costumbre, elegante, aunque llevaba una bufanda de la selección, igual que Scorpius.

Rose le echó una mirada rápida a este último. Él le sonrió con su habitual dulzura, lo que desarmó a la chica, que escondió la cara porque se ruborizó. Aún pensaba en los besos que se habían dado, pero no podían volver a repetirse.

Draco sabía que Hermione no estaría allí con ellos, así que eso le alivió, por un lado, pero le entristeció por otro. Deseaba verla, tocarla, besarla. Se moría de las ganas, como cuando empezó su historia con Astoria.

Observó a ron, al se veía hacer un esfuerzo por estar bien, sobre todo para que sus hijos no padecieran. Hermione debía echarlos muchos de menos.

Subieron hasta las gradas y se sentaron. Harry en medio de sus hijos, y Albus al lado de Scorpius. Aquel era el primer partido de quidditch profesional que verían los muchachos en directo.

Solo el ambiente ya animaba a cualquiera.

Seamus Finnigan, antiguo compañero de Harry y Ron, era el narrador y comentarista del partido. Además, había preparado una pirotecnia especial para la ocasión, sin perder las costumbres.

Ambos equipos comenzaron a sobrevolar el campo, para entrar en calor.

—Supongo que la seguridad del estadio y los asistentes está reforzada —dijo Draco a Harry.

—Si estoy aquí tan tranquilo, con mis hijos, por algo es. Confío en mi equipo.

—Bien. Más te vale.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—De todos modos, actualmente estamos en un momento de paz, nivel 2, con aquella loca en Azkaban. Y si supieras algo me lo dirías, ¿no es cierto'

—Te aseguro que si supiera algo no estaría aquí con mi hijo, tan tranquilo, ni tú tampoco.

Harry sonrió, asintiendo.

Desde el palco, Hermione presenció el partido. Estaba acompañada de diversas personalidades mágicas y otros compañeros importantes del ministerio. Pero se sintió completamente sola y fuera de lugar. Echó terriblemente de menos a sus dos hijos. Rose ni le hablaba.

Para colmo, era la comidilla de todo el mundo. ¿Por qué la tenían que juzgar así? ¿Por se ministra y mujer? ¿Por ser hija de muggles?

No lo pasó bien durante el encuentro, así que intentó disfrutar del partido lo mejor que pudo.

Seamus narró con emoción un juego muy agresivo de los franceses, y un marcador a su favor. Pero el sagaz buscador del equipo local consiguió la Snitch dorada y, automáticamente, 150 puntos que dieron por concluido el encuentro con la victoria inglesa.

El estadio se vino abajo con los vítores y celebraciones, y Hermione se dispuso a descender por la escalera trasera.

Allí tenía que darle un trofeo a Krum, de bienvenida oficial. Tuvo que esperar a que le realizaran varias entrevistas y luego les hicieron la foto de rigor.

Víktor le pasó el brazo por la cintura, aprovechándose un poco de la situación. De hecho, estaba tan contento que la cogió en brazos, para vergüenza de la pobre bruja.

—¡Suéltame! —Le dio una cachetada, por lo que Krum tuvo que bajarla.

Después de aquello, el entrenador se fue y Hermione se dispuso a partir, pero la muy ladina de Rita Skeeter la interceptó cerca de la sala de prensa.

—¡Señora ministra! Qué placer.

Hermione intentó ignorarla, pero no hubo modo.

—Solo necesito que conteste a unas preguntas.

—Pida una cita en el ministerio, pero la aviso de que pueden pasar meses antes de que se la den —fue cáustica.

—¿Es cierto que se va a divorciar de su marido?

Hermione la ignoró.

—Y que hay otro hombre…

—¡En absoluto! —saltó como un resorte, cayendo en la trampa de la vieja periodista. Esta sonrió.

—Se lleva usted especialmente bien con Víktor Krum —dijo, insinuante.

—Señorita Skeeter, le recuerdo lo mal que me lo hizo pasar de adolescente, con aquella mentira sobre que yo hacía Amortentia para enamorar a Harry y a Krum. Basta ya de tonterías.

—Bien, la dejo tranquila entonces. Buenas noches.

Pero Hermione algo gordo se temió, por la expresión tras sus gafas. Cómo odiaba a aquella mujer.

Draco acompañó a su hijo para que pudiera despedirse de todos, cosa que él hizo también.

—Gracias por permitir a Scorpius venir —le dijo Albus.

—No hay de qué, ha sido muy emocionante, aunque el entrenador sea un gorila tonto.

—Mira, en eso estamos de acuerdo por completo —comentó Ron.

—¿Por qué decís eso de Víktor Krum? —preguntó Rose, confusa.

—Porque fue noviete de tu madre —la informó Harry.

—Woaohhh, ¡qué fuerte! —la chiquilla no daba crédito.

—Bah… Que haga ganar a nuestra selección, es lo único que me importa —comentó Ron.

—Ten cuidado, Weasley —comentó Draco—, que la que tuvo retuvo. Y Krum está soltero y sin compromiso.

—¡Cállate! —Ron fue hacia Draco, con intención de agarrarlo de la solapa del abrigo negro y largo. Harry se interpuso entre ambos.

—¡Ron! ¡Draco! Por favor, delante de los niños no…

Malfoy cogió a su hijo del brazo, al que arrastró sin que este pudiera decir ni adiós.

—¡Espera, papá! —Se desasió, enfadado—. Albus me ha invitado a dormir en su casa.

—Nos vamos al hotel.

—¡No quiero! Ya soy lo bastante mayor.

—Tienes quince años.

—¡Pues eso!

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Venga, si a Harry le parece bien, puedes quedarte, pero mañana te recojo.

—¡Bien! —Lo abrazó, entusiasmado, y se fue con el resto del grupo.

Harry le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y sonrió. Ron le dio la espalda. Draco les dijo adiós con la mano y se dispuso a irse por su cuenta, a un hotel muggle de alto standing, con todos los lujos. Prefirió estar alejado de la comunidad mágica. No soportaba que cuchichearan a sus espaldas.

De pronto se encontró a Rita de morros, que al verlo se le iluminaron los ojos como brasas.

—¡Draco Malfoy!

Este se dio la vuelta, intentando escapar. Pero eso era imposible de la periodista del corazón más amarillista del mundo.

—Hola, Señora Skeeter. ¿La puedo ayudar en algo?

—Usted estuvo en el baile de Navidad. Seguro que me puede contar algo de nuestra ministra que…

—Le puedo decir que no es asunto mío lo que pase entre ella y su esposo.

Menuda mentira acababa de soltar.

—Pero ahora tiene usted amistad con ellos. Con los que llamaba sangre sucia y traidores a la sangre.

—Soy cordial por el bien de mi hijo.

—Ahora que está viudo, Draco, ¿alguna pretendienta? ¿Pansy Parkinson tal vez?

—En absoluto. En cuanto a mi ex compañera de Hogwarts, se puede ir a la mierda —le salió del alma.

Rita apuntó como una loca lo que acaba de decir.

—Es una mentirosa, y todo lo que dijo sobre Hermione Granger, para su revistilla, son falacias.

—¡Increíble! Un Malfoy defendiendo a una hija de muggles.

Draco perdió la paciencia.

—¿Y qué? ¿En qué afecta su vida personal al trabajo? ¿Ha dejado de hacerlo? En absoluto.

—Desde luego, le han salido a la señora ministra admiradores —dijo Rita—. Primero Víktor Krum, tomándose muchas confianzas con ella, y ahora usted.

—Váyase a la mierda, señora Skeeter.

Draco se fue, airado, cabreado y celoso de aquel primate extranjero.

¿A qué se había referido con tomarse muchas confianzas?

Finalmente, Draco se fue al hotel Palace de Londres. Pasó de usar la tarjeta de entrar a la habitación.

—Alohomora —musitó con su varita.

Se tiró sobre la mullida cama, tras despojarse del abrigo y los zapatos, y miró al techo, comiéndose la cabeza fuertemente con aquello de Krum y Hermione. ¿Y si ese imbécil daba el paso? Al fin y al cabo, habían tenido una especie de relación. Fue algo así como el primer noviete de Hermione.

Al final se fue a dormir, asiendo con fuerza la piedra que siempre llevaba colgada del cuello.

—¿Qué hago, Astoria?

Dentro de la piedra, apenas se veía, pero un mechón de cabellos oscuros era el núcleo. Había descubierto cómo hacer que funcionara; debía llevar algo físico de la persona a olvidar. Los efectos eran lentos, pero funcionaban.

Astoria seguiría siendo su amada esposa, pero al fin estaba pasando página gracias a aquella quimera. Lo malo; solo podía pensar en Hermione.

Finalmente se durmió, con la piedra entre los dedos.

Al día siguiente, algo en la ventana lo despertó. Una lechuza, aterida de frío, esperaba fuera. Corrió a abrirle y dejar que entrara se calentara con el aire acondicionado. Fuera el frío invernal era helador. Acarició su plumaje mientras desataba la prensa, que siempre le llegaba allí donde estuviese, cada día. La strigidae se quedó aposentada, medio dormida, bajo las caricias de Draco.

Este se sentó en una butaca, a su lado. Desenrolló la prensa y leyó la portada de El Profeta, que hablaba de la victoria en quidditch. No hizo mucho caso, porque todo era Krum y más Krum. Lo lanzó hacia un lado, aburrido.

Entre sus manos quedó Corazón de bruja, al cual, y evidentemente, no estaba suscrito. Rita Skeeter se lo había hecho llegar adrede.

Se quedó perplejo con la portada.

Krum sujetando a Hermione en brazos, literalmente en el aire, y ella riéndose.

Leyó el titular:

"¿SERÁ EL ATRACTIVO KRUM EL NUEVO AMOR DE HERMIONE GRANGER?"

Draco estrujó la revistilla entre sus manos, celoso hasta la médula.

* * *

Bueno, Krum entra en escena seriamente. Draco se sube por las paredes, y el pobre Ron cada vez más lejos de recobrar a su mujer.

¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios y seguir aquí! ^^ Me hace mucha ilusión leerlos, aunque sean poquitos :D


	16. Chapter 16

Falsa Amortentia

Capítulo 15

Falsa Amortentia

Capítulo 15

"¿SERÁ EL ATRACTIVO KRUM EL NUEVO AMOR DE HERMIONE GRANGER?"

Esta se quedó como una estatua de granito al ver semejante portada y titular.

Tragó saliva y le temblaron las manos. Abrió la revista y vio fotos de ellos dos tomando café. De Krum asiéndola de la mano en la cafetería, y tras el partido…

Se echó a llorar desconsoladamente como una niña tonta. Pero lo peor no fue eso, fue cuando pasó la página y vio una foto de Draco. Abrió mucho los ojos, pese a la picazón por las lágrimas vertidas.

Estaba muy guapo, vestido de negro con un abrigo largo, ajustado al cuerpo, y los cabellos rubio platino cayéndole sobre la frente y los ojos, como de adolescente.

Llevaba una bufanda de la selección, así que había estado en el partido, muy cerca de ella.

También había una foto de él más seria y de cerca.

Hermione se estremeció sin poder evitarlo.

"¿VUELVE A ESTAR DRACO MALFOY EN EL MERCADO?"

" _El viudo más cotizado parece que está recomponiendo su vida tras la triste pérdida de su esposa Astoria. Ambos formaban una pareja perfecta; guapos, ricos y sangre pura. Pocas mujeres cuentan con la elegancia de nuestra querida Astoria. Pero Draco vuelve a dejarse ver en la vida pública, como ayer en el partido de la selección inglesa, acompañando a su hijo Scorpius, que es la viva imagen de su padre. Tal vez también esté preparado para volver a conocer a mujeres dispuestas a darle una oportunidad a este atractivo Malfoy, pese a un pasado algo turbio. No olvidemos que los Malfoy fueron Mortífagos._

 _En cualquier caso, nuestro atractivo Draco parece haber dejado de lado sus problemas con los traidores a la sangre, como los solía llamar. Chicas, si sois mestizas, o hijas de muggles, puede que tengáis también una oportunidad de cazarlo. ¡Suerte!"_

A Hermione le pareció deleznable. Y, seguramente, Draco entraría en coma nada más leerlo, del susto.

La ministra volvió atrás y leyó rápidamente el artículo dedicado a Krum y a ella. Casi le dio un síncope.

" _¿Será el atractivo Víktor Krum el motivo de la ruptura entre Hermione Granger y ron Weasley? Fuentes cercanas nos avisaron de que, antes de esto, Krum visitó el Ministerio, suponemos que para ver a su querida Hermione, con la que tuvo un romance cuando eran jóvenes. Fueron también vistos en una cafetería muggle de Londres, muy acaramelados._

 _Ayer se confirmó su estrecha relación, cunado Krum no tuvo reparos en celebrar la victoria tomando en sus fuertes brazos a nuestra ministra._

 _Lo sentimos, chicas, Krum ya tiene puesto el ojo en Hermione Granger."_

El artículo seguía, por supuesto, pero Hermione fue incapaz de seguir leyendo y tiró la revista a la papelera.

Y no supo qué hacer.

Pensó en el pobre Ron y en cómo se sentiría. Hubiera querido darle una explicación, pero este le había pedido que no se pusieran en contacto hasta que ella tomara una decisión en firme.

Antes de poder reaccionar, Draco se apareció en su despacho. Hermione se levantó tirando la silla al suelo y lo apuntó con su varita, asustada.

—Tranquila… —le dijo él.

La mujer la bajó.

—¡Cómo lo has hecho! Hay un hechizo que impide que nadie se aparezca en mi despacho, por seguridad.

—Sé magia oscura.

—¡Estás loco! Ya la habrán detectado y Harry vendrá hacia aquí como un rayo. Te detendrán, imbécil. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Se dio cuenta de que llevaba un ejemplar de Corazón de bruja en el bolsillo del elegante abrigo negro.

Hermione escuchó voces fuera. Agarró a Draco para que se metiera bajo la mesa y se sentó en su silla tras ponerla en pie. Draco quedó pegado a sus piernas desnudas, pues llevaba falda.

Harry entró sin llamar, varita en mano y acompañado de otros empleados de seguridad mágica.

—¿Qué pasa? —peguntó Hermione, haciéndose la sorprendida.

—Hemos detectado magia negra,

—¿Qué? ¡Dónde!

—Aquí, en tu despacho.

—No ha pasado nada, debe de ser un error.

—Será mejor que revisemos el despacho.

—¡No! —se puso nerviosa—. Bueno, adelante, ya miro yo por aquí.

Hizo como que revisaba sus cajones y su mesa, luego se metió bajo la mesa, apretada contra Draco, que contuvo la respiración.

—¡No hay nada, Harry!

—Qué extraño, el despacho está limpio de magia negra, pero…

—Habrá sido un error, sabes que a veces se dan cosas así y luego no son nada. Ondulaciones en la magia que suceden por sí solas…

—Vale.

Harry mandó a los demás salir y se sentó en la butaca lateral. Hermione volvió a hacerlo en su silla.

Draco estaba muy cerca de sus muslos y se excitó sobremanera ante semejante visión. Aspiró el aroma que emanaba de entre sus piernas.

Pensó en que aquello fue un sufrimiento. Tenerla allí y no poder recorrer su piel a besos, hasta llegar a la zona más prohibida y deseada.

—Ron ha leído lo de Corazón de bruja. Se lo ha enseñado Rose.

—Lo ha debido de leer todo el mundo ya… —bufó.

—¿Algo de eso es cierto?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Acaso te crees lo que esa maldita mujer escribe? Me tiene tirria.

—¿Y las fotos?

—Pues es verdad que Víktor vino a saludarme y quedamos en que un día tomaríamos un café. Para evitar habladurías, por lo que pasó en el baile, quedé con él donde voy con tu mujer normalmente. Ella te lo puede confirmar. Solo hablamos, por supuesto. Y, respecto a lo que pasó ayer, fue él quien me levantó en brazos, pillándome desprevenida. Y esa es toda nuestra supuesta historia de amor.

—Vale, perdona por dudar de ti. Ron me come mucho la cabeza con todo esto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que está sufriendo porque necesita una respuesta cuanto antes.

Hermione se llevó las manos a las sienes, para masajearlas.

—Tienes razón, se merece que tome una decisión cuanto antes. Pero dile, por favor, que lo de Krum son todo falacias. No tenemos nada, solo una amistad.

—Pero te tira los tejos —Harry fue claro—. Que ya somos mayorcitos, Hermione.

—Sí, me los tira, pero no le he dado pie a ello en ningún momento.

—Cuando a un hombre le interesa una mujer, no necesita que le den motivos.

—¡Pues no debería ser así! Es muy machista.

—Bueno, yo me voy a seguir con el papeleo. Me había hecho ilusiones con lo de la magia negra.

—Espera. ¿Están bien mis hijos?

—Perfectamente.

—Supongo que no podré ir a la cena de nochevieja…

—Depende de lo que decidas con respecto a Ron. Lo siento, os quiero a ambos, muchísimo, pero ahora es él el que me necesita más.

—Lo comprendo.

Después Harry se fue.

Hermione apuntó a la puerta con la varita:

— _F_ _ermaportus_. Draco, ya puedes salir… —susurró, nerviosa.

Todo el rato había notado su respiración caliente entre los muslos, y olido su colonia sexy.

Pero Draco deslizó las manos por sus pantorrillas y le levantó la falda, comenzando a besarle el interior de las piernas, hasta llegar al monte de venus, por encima de las bragas de encaje, que le parecieron al mago lo más sexy que había visto en mucho tiempo.

—Para… —dijo sin convicción cuando Draco la agarró de las caderas para meter la cabeza entre sus piernas, de verdad, y apretarse contra sus partes íntimas.

—¡Basta!

Lo apartó de una patada y se levantó, poniéndose bien la falda, con un tembleque en las piernas, y las bragas bien mojadas.

Draco salió de debajo de la mesa y se puso bien el pelo, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione. Se acercó a ella y la hizo recular hasta la pared.

—Dime que lo que le has contado a Potter es la verdad. Que no estás con ese gorila.

—Un poco de respeto, Draco.

—¡Contesta!

—A ti no tengo que darte explicaciones. No voy a repetir lo que ya has oído. Es decisión tuya creerlo o no.

Malfoy la miró con aquellos penetrantes ojos grises. Hermione notó un cambio en ellos muy potente. Estaba celoso, muy celoso.

No supo si sentirse halagada o tener más miedo. Miedo de sí misma y dejarse llevar.

—¿Sientes algo por él?

—No sé…

—¿No sabes? —Draco posó la mano en su cintura—. ¿Sientes esto cuando te toca? —Apretó la mano y la deslizó por la espalda de ella.

—No… —gimió la mujer.

—¿Siente esto cuando lo tienes tan cerca? —Se apretó contra ella.

—No hago esto con él… Así que no lo sé…

Draco la levantó en brazos, igual que había hecho Krum.

—¿Y ahora?

—Bájame… —fue un imperativo suplicante.

Draco la dejó en el suelo, pero la apretó contra sí.

—Ron espera una respuesta… —susurró Malfoy—, y ahora yo también.

La soltó y se desapareció rápidamente del despacho.

Hermione perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que apoyarse en el borde de la mesa, laxa.

Draco iba en serio, y eso la dejó descolocada.

Por su lado, Malfoy se dispuso a recoger a su hijo en casa de los Potter. Aunque no había modo de saber cómo llegar a la antigua casa de los Black, por lo que tuvo que esperar a que Scorpius o Harry se pusieran en contacto con él.

Se fue al callejón Diagon para ir Gringotts a sacar dinero y realizar algunas compras. Se hizo con ropa nueva para él y Scorpius, y adquirió algunos juegos mágicos para que se despejara de tanta consola muggle.

Entró en Bijoux, una nueva joyería francesa de excelente mano—factura. Su madre le había hablado de ella, muy emocionada.

Estuvo curioseando hasta que una atractiva señorita se acercó a él.

—¿Puedo ayudarle, Monsieur? —Ella le sonrió.

—Busco una joya para mi madre. Narcissa Malfoy.

—¡Oh! ¡Es usted Draco Malfoy! Un placer conocerlo. Acompáñeme. Ella está encaprichada con estos pendientes… Me sorprendió que no se los llevara.

—Ella luego me deja caer dónde ha visto algo que le gusta, y así se lo regale.

—Desde luego, su madre es una mujer muy elegante.

—Ben, me los llevo. También ese bastón con cabeza de serpiente, para mi padre.

No es que los usara, pero sí que hacía colección.

Mientras la dependienta, que no pudo dejar de mirarlo, envolvía los regalos mágicamente, hasta dejarlos hechos un perfecto primor, Draco vio una pulsera de plata de la que colgaban gatitos. Los ojillos eran pequeñas esmeraldas.

—Esto también me lo llevo. Y esos pendientes a juego. Mi… Mi hijo tiene una novia, y así la tendrá contenta… —se excusó.

Salió con todas sus compras y pasó por delante de Sortilegios Weasley. Entró ante la estupefacta mirada de Ron, que andaba atendiendo a un montón de clientes jóvenes y ansiosos.

Le pidió a su hermano que se ocupara y fue hasta él.

—Hola —fue seco.

—Solo quiero decirte que siento haberte dicho eso anoche. Debes de estar pasándolo mal esperando una respuesta de Hermione. Yo perdí a mi mujer y sé lo que es, aunque lo mío no tenga solución.

Pese a que Draco deseaba ser el elegido, decidió jugar limpio y ponerse en la piel del pelirrojo.

—Lamento lo de Astoria.

—Gracias.

—Tengo que seguir trabajando.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y lo dejó marchar. Luego compró algunas chuches para Scorpius y le pidió a Ron que avisara a Harry de que tenía que recoger ya al chico.

Ginny fue la que apareció en su lugar, acompañada de Rose, Albus y Scorpius.

—Hola, Ginny.

—Chicos, id a ver a Ron, os dejo comprar algunas chuches.

Scorpius miró a su padre, que le dio permiso.

La mujer le pidió a Draco que se acercara.

—Escucha. No sé a qué juegas con mi cuñada, pero la dejas en paz. ¿Me has entendido?

El rubio se quedó perplejo.

—Sé todo lo que pasó en tu Mansión. No juegues con ella.

—No le puse yo la Amortentia… —se defendió.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero Hermione está pasando por un momento delicado. Y ya no digamos mi hermano, que la quiere muchísimo. Así que, déjala en paz que se aclare.

—No he hecho nada… Fue un error y quedó aclarado.

—Bien, eso me tranquiliza. Voy a decirle a Scorpius que es hora de volver a su casa.

En el interior de la tienda, Rose cogió sus caramelos favoritos. Te dejaban la lengua de colores, y si soplabas salía un arcoíris de la boca.

Scorpius se puso a su lado y le sonrió con animosidad.

—¿Por qué me sonríes con es acara de paleto?

—Es la que se me pone cuando miro a la chica más bonita de la tienda, y de todo el callejón, y del mundo y del univ…

—¡Calla! —le metió un caramelo en la boca, de los que daban vomiteras.

Scorpius tuvo que salir para escupirlo antes de que fuera a más.

—¿Qué haces, hijo?

—Rose, que me hace regalos raros.

—Toma, dale esto.

Draco le tendió una cajita muy hermosa, de color verde.

—¿Qué es?

—Tú dáselo —sonrió Draco.

Scorpius volvió a entrar y fue directo hasta Rose.

—Toma, tu regalo de Navidad.

—¿Eh?

—Adiós, nos vemos en Hogwarts.

El muchacho se fue corriendo, sin sabe qué le había dado.

Rose abrió la cajita y alucinó. La cerró enseguida, guardándola en su bolso, muerta de la vergüenza y roja como un tomate.

Draco había comprado aquello para Hermione, porque recordó que tenía debilidad por los gatos y su mascota fue uno. Pero su hijo necesitaba más ayuda, así que valió la pena.

* * *

Ahora Draquito sí que va a por todas. Pero ¿cómo lo hará?


	17. Chapter 17

Falsa Amortentia

Capítulo 16

Hermione se quedó sola en casa el día antes de nochevieja, en la que la mayoría de los trabajadores del Ministerio tenían libre por caer ya en viernes. Llevaba en shock desde la mañana anterior.

Draco seguía interesado en ella más que nunca, pero no acababa de comprender qué demonios quería. Destrozar su matrimonio por acostarse con Draco no se lo podía permitir.

Escuchó un ruido en el salón y corrió hacia allí. Se trató de la Red Flu. Aparecieron Ron y Rose, que rodaron y tuvieron que limpiarse.

—Hermione, ¿por qué sigue tan sucia?

—¡Lo siento!

La mujer sintió que el daba un vuelco al corazón al verlos allí. Miró a Ron con congoja, sin saber que más decirle. Rose estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, sin mirarla.

—Te dejo a Rose para que paséis el fin de año juntas.

—¿Y Hugo?

—Mi madre ha querido que se quede con ellos y los demás. Pero Rose se ha portado muy mal, así que queda castigada.

—¡Eso no es justo! —gritó Rose.

—No grites a tu padre, Rose.

—¡Cállate! ¡Ya he leído Corazón de bruja! ¡Me das vergüenza!

Se fue hacia su cuarto, cabreada.

—¡Lo que pone ahí no es cierto, Rose! Es una ment…

Ron la cogió por los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

—A mí puedes decirme la verdad…

—Ya se lo dije a Harry.

—Quiero que me la digas tú.

—No tengo nada con Víktor Krum —respondió tajantemente—. Ni lo voy a tener.

—Pero se nota que a él le gustas, y mucho.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de eso… —bajó la cabeza.

—Te voy a decir algo, Hermione; estamos separados, nos hemos dado un tiempo como pareja, indefinidamente. Haz lo que quieras, y yo haré lo que quiera.

—No te comprendo… —A la mujer le entró dolor en el estómago, de los nervios.

—Aunque estemos casados, ahora no somos pareja.

—¿Cómo? ¿Consideras que no los somos?

—Dímelo tú. ¿O has decidido ya?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Pues queda dicho. Me voy… Y no hagas caso a esa loca de Rita. Pero ten cuidado con tu carrera, no sería justo para ti. Eres la mejor ministra de magia que ha habido.

—Dile a Hugo que mamá lo quiere mucho.

Ron asintió y volvió a la chimenea.

Hermione se puso a llorar al observarle irse. Luego fue a ver a Rose, que estaba sacando sus cosas de la maletita. Su madre la miró desde la puerta, y la adolescente le echó una mirada asesina.

—Hija, no debes creerte nada de lo que ponga en Corazón de bruja. Krum y yo solo somos amigos.

—¡Fue tu novio!

—No lo fue, pero hubo algo. Han pasado muchísimos años, ya no es lo mismo. Ambos somos adultos.

—Está divorciado, y tú casi que también —bufó.

—Eso nada quiere decir.

—Si ya hubo algo de críos, imagina de mayores. Aunque me da asco pensarlo… —puro mala cara.

—¡Vale ya! O hay nada y punto. Somos viejos y buenos amigos. Eso es todo.

—¿Y entonces por qué no quieres a papá?

—No es que no le quiera. Es que… —tragó saliva—, no sé si sigo enamorada. Ay, hija, tú no sabes aún nada de esto. Tienes quince añitos.

—Ya soy una mujer, mamá. Sé perfectamente cómo se hacen los hijos. Y no sabes si me he enamorado alguna vez.

—¿Te gusta mucho algún chico? Tanto que te tiemblen las piernas cuando estás cerca de él, que el corazón te salga por la boca, que quieras besarlo, abrazarlo, estar pegada a él… Que quieras hacer el amor con él…

Rose se quedó callada y enrojeció como una estúpida.

—¡Me da vergüenza hablar de estas cosas contigo!

—Bueno, pues háblalo con tus amigas si quieres.

Hermione se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero unos golpecitos en la ventana llamaron su atención.

—¡Una carta! —Rose fue enseguida a abrir, pensando que sería de cualquier amiga. La abrió, pero la cara le cambió del todo.

—¿Para salgo?

—Es Scorpius Malfoy.

—Bueno, es amigo tuyo, ¿no?

A Rose le sudaron las manos y se le puso el corazón a cien.

—Albus se ha chivado y le ha dicho que pasaría sola contigo el fin de año. Así que me ha invitado a ir a la Mansión Malfoy, con ellos.

Hermione se quedó alucinada. Ese chico estaba loco por Rose, más claro que el agua. Pero no podía dejar que fuera, no a la Mansión Malfoy, donde ella había sido torturada por Bellatrix.

—Lo siento, pero…

—También estás invitada tú…

—Oh…

Ver a Malfoy era una tentación muy difícil de resistir. Estaba segura de que él lo había hecho adrede.

—Yo no quiero ir.

—¿Por qué?

—Cosas mías.

—Pues vamos a ir.

Cogió tinta y pergamino y dio una respuesta rápida que la lechuza se llevó de vuelta.

—¡Mamá!

—Tu padre te ha castigado. Y si yo voy, vienes conmigo. No se hable más.

Draco recibió la contestación y se mordió los labios al leerla. Scorpius y él andaban en una salita, cerca de la chimenea, calentitos.

—Ha dicho que no, ¿verdad?

—Hermione ha contestado que sí, que vendrán ambas.

—¡Bien! ¡Sinny! —la llamó.

—Sí, señorito.

—Por favor, prepara una habitación para Rose. Es mi amiga. Que quede bonita y cálida, ¿De acuerdo? Y te regalaré una muñeca. La especial Bruja de Navidad.

La elfina se puso muy contenta y dio palmadas.

—Sinny por favor, prepara otra para Hermione, pero en el ala este, cerca de la mía.

—¡Sí! —Y se desapareció rápidamente.

—¡Papá, va a venir!

—Te gusta mucho Rose, ¿verdad?

—Sí, mucho. No sé si le habrá gustado el regalo o lo habrá tirado.

—Era una pulsera de plata y esmeraldas, difícilmente la habrá tirado.

—¡Qué! ¿Le regalé eso? —Scorpius se puso rojo como una grana—. Es una cosa muy seria regalarle joyas a una chica…

—Según el significado que le quieras dar.

—Quiero que sea mi novia, y mi mujer más adelante, cuando seamos adultos.

Draco se sorprendió de que, a su edad, tuviera las cosas tan claras. Él mismo era un cabeza loca, que iba con todas las chicas y no se fijaba realmente en ninguna. Hasta que pasó lo que pasó, tuvo que crecer de golpe y se volvió un paria taciturno. Ahí apareció Astoria, a la que nunca había prestado demasiada atención. Y le trató diferente, no como a un Mortífago.

Scorpius se parecía a él físicamente, casi como dos gotas de agua, pero tenía el carácter dulce de su madre.

—Entonces trátala como se merece.

—Ya lo hago. Pero ella me manda señales contradictorias. Dice y hace cosas distintas. Ya no sé si le gusto o no.

—Bienvenido al club…

—¿Qué?

—Nada, hijo. Las Granger son así, madre e hija. Hermione era un grano en el culo; marimandona, marisabidilla, contestona…

—¿De verdad la llamabas sangre sucia?

—Sí. Es lo que tu abuelo me inculcó; a ser un supremacista de la sangre pura.

—Pero vosotros me enseñasteis a ser tolerante.

—Porque era lo correcto, Scorpius.

—Entonces… Si, en algún momento, Rose quiere ser mi novia… El abuelo se opondrá.

Draco se quedó tocado con aquello, al ver la expresión de su hijo.

—Me temo que sí, pero ya estará tu padre para defenderte, no te preocupes. Pero aquello le hizo pensar en la que se armaría si él y Hermione tuvieran algo. Lucius Malfoy acabaría infartado y su madre desmayada.

Al día siguiente, Hermione y Rose entraron a la Mansión Malfoy. En aquella ocasión, las verjas se abrieron sin decir ni pío. Anduvieron por el camino que llevaba a los enormes portones. Rose alucinó ante la magnificencia de semejante mansión.

—¡Es enorme!

—Tienes cara de boba —se rio de su hija. Esta se puso seria, pues no quería reconocer que le producía ilusión ir y ver de nuevo a Scorpius.

Debajo de las capas de ropa, llevaba puesta la pulsera de gatitos. No se lo había dicho a nadie.

Draco y su hijo las recibieron en el espacioso hall. Rose alucinó nuevamente con la decoración.

—¿Te gusta mi casa? —le preguntó el chico, sonriente.

—Es… enorme.

—¡Pues los jardines más! En verano son súper bonitos. Si quieres venir para entonces, podrás ver las flores. Mi madre plantó un montón de cosas que florecen cada año.

Mientras Scorpius hacia de anfitrión con Rose, Draco tomó las maletas y la chaqueta de Hermione. Con un movimiento de varita todo despareció, y se materializó en las habitaciones de invitados correspondientes.

—Gracias por la invitación, Draco.

—Fue todo cosa de Scorpius. Albus le dijo que estaríais las dos solas esta noche, y le dio pena. Yo solo le di permiso, igual que hiciste tú con Rose.

—Bueno, pues… Ya estamos aquí.

Sinny se acercó con unos pastelitos recién hechos.

—¡Sinny! Qué buena pinta.

Rose se acercó y cogió uno.

—Hola, Sinny. Soy Rose. Mi madre me habló de ti.

—Yo también sé muchas cosas de la señorita Rose Granger—Weasley.

Scorpius enrojeció como una tomatera completa.

—¿Quieres ver el jardín? Hay un laberinto de setos, y es mágico. Los setos van cambiando de sitio… —Scorpius intentó desviar la atención.

—Está bien, vamos.

El chico respiró tranquilo, y deseó quedarse a solas con Rose.

Cuando ambos se fueron, Hermione y Draco se mantuvieron callados. Sinny despareció como un rayo.

Draco se acercó a la bruja y la besó con ímpetu. Ella hizo lo mismo, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

—Has venido, has venido —susurró él, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Hermione. La apretó más contra sí, casi sin poder creer que aquello fuera real, que ella lo fuese. La meció al principio y luego dio una vuelta completa con ella en brazos.

—¡Draco! —Hermione no puedo evitar reír—. Pueden volver…

Este no hizo caso, la asió por el rostro y plantó otro beso en aquellos labios que le parecieron tan dulces.

—En serio, nos van a ver…

Draco carraspeó y se apartó un poco, pero sin borrar su sonrisa Malfoy de la cara. Aunque hubiera querido, no habría podido disimular en aquellos momentos. Se mesó el cabello hacia un lado, nervioso.

—Ey, estás temblando… —Hermione lo cogió de las manos, con fuerza.

—Claro… Has venido…

La bruja nunca pensó ver ese lado tan tierno de Draco, no pensó siquiera que lo tuviera, tal y como solía ser: vanidoso y sarcástico, además de impulsivo.

—Sí, estoy aquí, contigo… y nuestros hijos. Por eso, tenemos que ser más precavidos. Mi hija ya me odia bastante por estar separada de Ron.

—Tienes razón. Como siempre, maldita Granger resabida y repelente.

Se apartó de ella.

—Hurón estúpido.

—Cómo me pones… —susurró, agarrándola del trasero y dándole un beso rápido, pero intenso. La soltó nuevamente, antes de que Hermione pudiera siquiera empujarlo.

Ahí sí se vio la actitud chulesca típica de Malfoy. Solo que la miró con una intensidad tal, que Hermione se sintió hechizada, y se preguntó si Sinny había puesto Amortentia, de nuevo, en los pasteles. Pero sabía que no.


	18. Chapter 18

Falsa Amortentia

Capítulo 17

Rose caminó entre los altísimos setos, seguida de Scorpius.

—De pequeño jugaba al escondite con mi madre, era muy divertido.

La chica no dijo nada, solo siguió caminando.

—Ya sé que estás enfadada con tu madre, pero más vale tenerla. Te lo digo yo.

—No lo entiendes, tú te llevabas bien con ella. Yo no.

—Ya, pero ahora ya no la tengo a mi lado, Rose. Cuídala, las madres son importantes. Cuando faltan es todo distinto… —dijo con melancolía.

Rose vio la expresión de tristeza en sus ojos grises, bajo el flequillo rubio.

—Perdona, a veces digo cosas que no debería —le pidió disculpas él.

—No, discúlpame tú, no pensé en ello al decirlo. Debe de ser durísimo, y la echarás mucho de menos.

—Sí, así es. Mi padre también lo ha pasado mal, pero parece que ahora está saliendo del pozo negro en el que estaba metido. Ya no bebe, ni habla mal, ni está insoportable. Me hace más caso…

—Mi madre me contó que ellos se llevaban fatal cuando eran estudiantes. Que tu padre la llamaba sangre sucia.

Scorpius sintió vergüenza ajena.

—Sí, pero ha cambiado. Mi mamá le ayudó con eso. ¡Yo no pienso lo mismo! Ojalá no me juzgaran a mí por ser un Malfoy sangre pura. Lo pasé fatal porque pensaban que era hijo de Voldemort.

—Eres clavado a tu padre, qué habladurías tan malas. Qué poco respeto a tu mamá, pensar que se… puaj, con ella.

—Ya… ¡Ay! Se nos ha cerrado el paso —se echó a reír.

—¡No podemos seguir! Estamos atascados…

Intentó pasar a través del seto, pero era muy espeso.

—¡Es así! Ya verás como se abrirá otra zona. Pero ahora tenemos que esperarnos un poco.

Se habían quedado solos en un estrecho pasillo.

—¡Con el frío que hace!

—Podemos hacer estiramientos—. Scorpius comenzó a saltar.

—¡Pareces tonto! ¡Para!

Lo agarró del abrigo. El chico la abrazó muy fuerte, aprovechando la tesitura.

Rose se quedó quieta, casi sin aliento, sin saber qué hacer. Le temblaron las piernas un poco. Justo lo que había dicho su madre. Encima el corazón a cien.

—Estoy enamorado de ti —se confesó el chico—. Sé que no sientes lo mismo, pero… No lo puedo evitar. Me gustas desde que te conocí, cuando entramos en Hogwarts. Eres una chica muy especial. Que no seas sangre pura me es indiferente, aunque mis abuelos se enfaden conmigo. No me importa.

Luego la soltó y se fue por una apertura que se abrió en el seto, lateralmente.

Rose le siguió, queriendo darle las gracias por el regalo, al menos, pero no estaba al otro lado. De hecho, se quedó sola, y sin conseguir salir de allí.

—¡Scorpius! —lo llamó. Este no contestó—. ¡Scorpius, no me hace gracia esta broma estúpida!

Nada, ni un sonido.

Se desesperó, corriendo de un lado a otro, agobiada. Además, no podía hacer magia fuera de la escuela, ni tenía su varita encima.

—¡Mamá! —chilló—. Joder…

No supo cuánto, pero empezó a hacerse de noche y a helar bastante.

Lo setos cambiaban una y otra vez, por lo que le resultó imposible trazar un camino o dejar señales.

Le entraron ganas de llorar y así lo hizo.

—¡Rose! —escuchó de pronto, al otro lado de un seto; se trató de Scorpius.

—¡Sácame de aquí! ¡O te mato!

—¡No te muevas!

Rose vio el seto ir rompiéndose, hasta que apareció el chico medio atrapado dentro. Le agarró del brazo y lo ayudó a salir. Rodaron por el suelo los dos.

—¡Pedazo de capullo! ¡Por qué me dejaste sola!

—¡Llevo buscándote dos horas! Me di la vuelta y no estabas por ninguna parte. Mi padre y tu madre andas buscándote también. ¿Estás bien?

Rose le abrazó, llorosa.

—Sí, ahora así…

—Creo que no le caes bien al laberinto…

—¿En serio?

—Es un poco celoso. Cuando entro yo, no hace cosas raras.

Rose le dio un beso en la boca, largo y pausado. Scorpius se lo devolvió con dulzura, besándola en la comisura de los labios y en las pecosas mejillas. Le acarició el cabello pelirrojo con cariño, volviendo a sus labios rojos.

Draco los vio, sonriendo para sí.

Hizo una señal a Hermione, de silencio.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Solo déjalos un momentito… Shhh…

Aprovechó para inclinarse y robarle un beso en el labio superior, y luego en la nariz.

Draco consideró que era momento de volver a la Mansión.

—¡Scorpius! ¡Rose! —gritó antes de pasar al otro lado del seto, para darles margen y recomponerse del momento íntimo. Estaban ruborizados como lo que eran, adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas.

Tendría "la charla" con Scorpius. Pese a ser un cándido, también era un hombre.

—¡Mamá! —Rose se abrazó a ella con fuerza—. He pasado miedo.

—Ya está, nos vamos al calor de la chimenea y a cenar.

Entraron y se acercaron los cuatro al fuego del hogar. Sinny les tenía preparadas pastas y té caliente. Luego fue a hacer la cena de fin de año.

Scorpius sintió algo cálido.

La chica que amaba estaba allí con él, y lo había vuelto a besar. Hermione Granger era una mujer muy agradable que le recordaba a su madre. Y su padre… su padre no paraba de mirarla con cara de imbécil.

Se había dado cuenta ya hacía rato.

No supo si aquello era algo bueno o malo. Tendría que tener una "la charla" con él.

Al menos, Rose no parecía ya enfadada con su madre y eso alegró al chico.

—Rose —llamó a la chica—. ¿Te has traído la consola?

—Sí.

—¿Jugamos un rato?

—¡Claro!

Scorpius fue a acompañar a Rose hasta su cuarto, pues no sabía dónde estaba.

—¡Hijo! Ven un momento aquí.

Hizo agacharse al chico y el cuchicheó algo en el oído. El pobre muchacho se puso rojísimo, tanto que pareció un cangrejo.

—Sí, papá —le contestó.

Luego llevó a la chica hasta la estancia.

—¿Qué le has dicho? —preguntó Hermione.

—Que esa habitación está prohibida para él, y espere a Rose fuera.

—¿Tanto le gusta mi hija para que lo debas frenar?

—Es un Malfoy, claro que hay que frenarlo.

—¡Desde luego que hay que frenaros! —bromeó.

—Cuando queremos algo, lo cogemos.

—Y cuando las Granger queremos pegar puñetazos, los pegamos. No lo olvides, Malfoy.

Este se mordió el labio, medio sonriendo, sin dejar de mirarla intensamente y en silencio, con el puño apoyado en la cara y el codo en la butaca.

Hermione estaba sentada, con las piernas cruzadas, delante de la chimenea. Ella le sonrió y luego miró las danzarinas llamas.

—Eres preciosa… —susurró Draco—. ¿Cómo no lo vi en Hogwarts?

—Tus prejuicios te lo impidieron, capullo sangre pura.

—¿Me habrías hecho caso de no ser así?

—Mmm… No estabas nada mal.

—Yo era muy guapo, Granger. Todas las chicas deseaban estar conmigo y suspiraban por mí. Pero tú no… En el fondo me tocó en el ego.

—Mentiroso. No me veías como una chica.

Draco sonrió.

—En serio, dime la verdad. Si yo no hubiera sido un repelente, ¿te habría gustado?

Hermione lo miró.

En esos momentos, bajaron los hijos de ambos y se sentaron entre ellos, poniéndose a jugar y picándose el uno al otro.

Scorpius pensó que Rose era perfecta; le gustaban los videojuegos. Era hermosa. Y besaba muy bien.

Draco y Hermione no dejaron de mirarse, hasta que ella volteó la cabeza, sonriendo.

Durante la cena, charlaron animadamente. Hermione le contó a Scorpius la vez que su padre fue convertido en hurón y este frunció el ceño a ver a su hijo desternillarse de risa.

Sinny fue invitada a sentarse con ellos y cenar, como cada año.

—Quiero decir unas palabras —comentó Hermione—: aunque apenas la pude conocer, creo que Astoria fue una gran mujer. Hoy está aquí con nosotros también, en los corazones de Draco, Scorpius y Sinny. Así que Feliz año Nuevo para ella, y para todos. Gracias por invitarnos y no dejarnos solas.

Draco se vio visiblemente emocionado. Scorpius se limpió una lágrima con la servilleta, y Sinny sollozó como una tonta. Rose le dio unas palmaditas en sus estrechos y pequeños hombros.

Después de la cena, Rose habló con Ron y Hugo para felicitarles el año nuevo. Hermione lo hizo con su hijo solamente. Lo mismo hicieron Draco y Scorpius, con su tía y abuelos paternos. Ninguno de los dos Malfoy dijo que estuvieran acompañados de las Granger, por prudencia.

—¡Es hora de dormir!

—Pero… —se fue a quejar Rose.

—Pero nada, Rose, Draco tiene razón. Id a la cama, y que no me entere que yo que seguís de palique. Mañana hemos de volver a medio día porque comemos con los abuelos —dijo, refiriéndose a sus propios padres.

—Vaaaaleeeee —arrastró las vocales.

Scorpius y ella subieron las escaleras, un poco piripis por el champán que les habían dejado tomar (tan solo una copa cada uno).

—Bueno… Que duermas bien, Rose.

Esta se le pegó al pecho, cogiéndolo de la sudadera. Luego lo miró como suplicante. Scorpius no se pudo resistir a aquella expresión, y acabó por besarla varias veces, con dulzura. Bajó la mano por su espalda, hasta detenerse justo donde perdía el nombre. Rose la cogió y arrastró hasta el trasero.

Scorpius era inocente, pero no tan tonto, así que apretó con fuerza. Rose gimió y bajó su propia mano hasta los pantalones vaqueros del joven, mientras seguían besándose. Estaba excitada de la forma que su madre le había dicho.

—Espera, ¿qué haces?

—Tú qué crees…

Scorpius se apartó, excitadísimo.

—Nos van a matar nuestros padres. Y yo… yo… no…

—¿No qué? —susurró. Yo también soy virgen.

—Rose, te respeto demasiado.

—¡Malfoy! —le increpó, pero sin dejar de rodearle el cuello con los brazos—. Deja de respetarme un poco, anda… —susurró, lamiéndole los labios con la lengua húmeda.

Scorpius no pudo más y la llevó hasta su cuarto, pero cuando Rose intentó pasar, una pantalla invisible se lo impidió.

—Pero ¿qué…?

—Mi padre, ha puesto un hechizo.

Probaron con la habitación de Rose, siendo el resultado idéntico. Y así con todas las habitaciones, incluyendo los baños, armarios empotrados o cuartitos de limpieza. Ya podría tener la Mansión 40 estancias, que en ninguna podía estar ambos a la vez.

—Lo siento… —el rubio bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

—No son tan tontos como pensaba…

—Mi padre lo sabe hace tiempo, que me gustas… No se ha fiado de nosotros.

—Y ha hecho bien, íbamos a cometer una locura. Será mejor que vayamos a dormir…

—Rose… —La cogió de la mano—. Sé mi novia… —pidió de nuevo.

—Ya veremos… —Ella se soltó y marchó a su estancia, cerrando tras de sí.

Scorpius Malfoy se quedó en el pasillo y saltó de alegría.

Ya no era un "Granger y Malfoy no pueden estar juntos", era un "ya veremos".


	19. Chapter 19

Falsa Amortentia

Capítulo 18

Delante de la chimenea, Draco y Hermione se besaban con ardor, sin poder aguantarse más las ganas. El sabor de sus bocas, los volvieron locos. El olor de la colonia de Draco hizo de Hermione una fiera, y se le tiró literalmente encima, metiendo las manos por debajo del jersey del hombre, que se estremeció al sentir sus finos dedos quemarle la piel con su contacto.

—Vamos a mi cama… —musitó él, levantándose y arrastrándola con él.

La cogió por debajo de las nalgas, en brazos, y subió las escaleras apoyando la cabeza entre sus pechos. Ella se dejó, excitada ante lo que vendría a continuación.

Draco abrió la puerta, la cerró con el pie y se dejó caer con Hermione sobre la cama. Ella permitió que le quitara el jersey, dejándola en sujetador. Luego las botas altas, y finalmente los vaqueros, dejándola en ropa interior, una ropa que le quemaba en la piel y deseaba que él le quitara. Draco la observó con la respiración desbocada y le pareció perfecta.

Se despojó de su jersey de cuello, dejando al descubierto un torso lampiño y esbelto. Se dejó de tonterías y acabó desnudo. Hermione también lo miró, especialmente entre las piernas.

Se echó a reír, sin poder evitarlo, pero lo rodeó con las piernas rápidamente e hizo que cayera sobre ella.

—¿De qué te ríes, Granger? —dijo, asiéndola por las muñecas, con la boca casi rozándole los labios entreabiertos.

Hermione sintió el sexo duro y caliente de Draco, contra la ingle, y no puedo evitar gemir y que su vagina se contrajese de placer y deseo.

—De qué te ríes… Dime…

Ella le mordió el labio inferior, chupándolo. Draco jadeó, atrapando su boca abierta, en la que deslizó su lengua para lamer la de ella. Con las manos le bajó los tirantes del sujetador. Los besos fueron bajando por el cuello largo de Hermione, arrancándole gemidos de placer, mientras esas manos expertas le despojaban de la molesta prenda y dejaban al aire los senos, con los pezones durísimos de pura excitación.

Draco lamió estos, en círculos, para luego morderlos estirando de ellos. Se metió en la boca parte de su pecho derecho, mientras masajeaba el otro con la palma, amasándolo.

—Por Merlín… —susurró la mujer, retorciéndose bajo el cuerpo masculino.

Draco siguió bajando y se deshizo de sus bragas, para adentrarse entre sus piernas, su calidez y sabor.

Le hizo un cunnilingus tal, que Hermione estuvo a punto de correrse, por cómo él usaba la lengua para lamer su sensible clítoris, o la introducía lentamente en su vagina, junto con besos en sus ingles que la hicieron estremecer. Gimió sin control, pues jamás en toda su vida había sentido algo tan intenso.

—Ya no te ríes, ¿eh? Te tiemblan las piernas, cariño… Te lo dije, mañana no podrás ni andar.

—Demuéstramelo y fóllame —exigió, cogiéndolo por el cuello con un brazo, y con el otro asiendo su miembro húmedo y preparado, el cual masajeó con pericia.

—Joder, cariño… —gimió al sentirlo—. Tú sí que sabes…

Hermione lo empujó hacia un lado y se le puso a horcajadas. El rubio se sentó, para asirla mejor. Ella se introdujo su sexo, encajándose en su interior a la perfección. Draco jadeó, sonrió, la miró completamente obnubilado, la besó, le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, y ella hizo lo mismo con su cuello. Comenzaron a besarse, y Hermione se movió arriba y abajo, lentamente, sintiendo aquella dureza caliente y húmeda.

—Estás muy mojada… —susurró él, en la gloria, pues podía notar el calor que desprendía su interior y que le frotaba.

—Es por tu culpa, Malfoy… —volvió a besarlo, comiéndoselo, literalmente y aumentando la cadencia. Él también empujó, hasta que encontraron complementarse a la perfección, dándose placer mutuamente.

—Hermione, joder… No puedo aguantarme. Para… —suplicó.

—No… —gimió, concentrada en su propio placer, sintiendo cómo le subía el ardor por el vientre y luego bajaba por su vagina, que comenzó a tener espasmos previos al orgasmo.

Draco hundió la cabeza en su cuello, ya fuera de control. Todo le dio igual, solo quiso eyacular dentro de ella. La asió por las nalgas con fuerza con una mano, apretando, empujando con la pelvis, escuchando los jadeos de ella, cada vez más orgásmicos. Le sobrevino el suyo propio casi sin más, sin poder ni pensar.

Hermione sintió su semen caliente dentro. Empujó con fuerza contra su pelvis, y le estiró de los rubios cabellos, casi gritando de placer al sentir el orgasmo más potente de toda su vida.

De pronto se quedó laxa y Draco tuvo que sujetarla. Respiraron ambos con dificultad, riéndose, abrazados. Él besó su hombro desnudo, con dulzura, y su cuello. Luego buscó esos labios tan anhelados, para hacerlos suyos con suavidad.

Hermione sintió su ternura después de unos momentos de tremenda tensión sexual, y le pareció muy dulce. Le devolvió cada beso, con igual suavidad. Estuvieron largo tiempo dedicándose besos, como dos adolescentes inexpertos que no podían parar de comerse la boca en su primera cita.

Hermione se apartó un poco, riéndose.

—Mira qué has hecho, estoy pringada. Qué barbaridad de semen.

—Me había aguantado las ganas de masturbarme por ti, con la esperanza de verte y…

—¡Qué! Serás… —le azotó levemente en el hombro. Draco la empujó sobre el colchón y se puso encima.

—En cuanto me recupere de lo que me has hecho, te voy a empotrar. ¿Me oyes, Granger?

—Más te vale, Malfoy. No quiero ni poder andar…

—¡Por Merlín! Eres una leona, una leona come serpientes.

—No me des ideas, Draquito…

Deslizó su mano hasta asirle del glande y volver a frotar. Draco gimió, por lo sensible que estaba.

—Yo la sigo notando dura, muy dura… Y sigo caliente, muy caliente.

Draco estaba en el cielo del sexo. Se lo imaginó bueno, pero sobrepasaba cualquiera de sus sueños más húmedos con ella.

La penetró de nuevo, haciéndola gemir bajo su cuerpo. Hermione subió las piernas y las abrió para dejarle paso cuando él comenzó a empujar. Lo asió del cuello, buscando su lengua. La encontró fácilmente, dispuesta a sumergirse en su boca.

Hermione le dejó hacer, le permitió llevar el ritmo, se concentró en ese punto exacto donde aquel potente sexo estaba golpeando, en cómo friccionaba dentro de la vagina húmeda.

A ambos les costó un poco más que la primera vez, en la que no pudieron ni quisieron parar, pero fueron llegando al placer más intenso.

Hermione arqueó la espalda y la pelvis al sentir el orgasmo azotar su interior. Gritó de placer el nombre de su amante, lo estiró de los cabellos, hasta quedarse tranquila por aquel segundo orgasmo.

Draco continuó unos minutos más, besándola, recargándose.

—Ojalá me lo hubieras hecho cuando estábamos borrachos —se confesó ella—. Y en el baile, contra la pared. Y en mi despacho, encima de la mesa…

Draco la miró con los ojos velados, a punto de correrse. Oír aquello lee dio un punto de excitación difícil de controlar.

Apoyó su amplia frente en la de Hermione, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el calor ardiente y el orgasmo. Jadeó casi ahogado, y luego se echó a reír.

—Esto no me pasaba hace mucho, maldita leona.

—A mí nunca —se sinceró.

—¿Qué?

—Nunca dos veces tan seguidas y tan excitantes.

—Pues acostúmbrate.

Salió lentamente de ella y se puso a su lado, intentando respirar. Hermione se le acurrucó, pegándose a él.

Draco la abrazó con piernas y brazos, besando su frente repetidas veces, y mesando su abundante cabellera castaña. Luego buscó los labios que le volvían loco.

—Me has pringado otra vez…

—Lo siento…

El hombre buscó pañuelos en la mesilla. Vio la foto de Astoria y sintió una punzada de vergüenza. Puso el marco bocabajo, y luego limpió a Hermione y a sí mismo. De pronto cayó en una cosa que lo dejó un poco preocupado.

—Dime que tomas precauciones.

Hermione le observó con una sonrisa.

—¿Te crees que me acostaría contigo a pelo si no lo hiciera?

—Vale, es verdad… —suspiró tranquilo.

—Tengo frío —se quejó.

Draco abrió el cobertor de la cama y ambos se taparon, abrazados estrechamente, muy pegados.

—Hermione… Tú eres una leona en la cama… Maldita sea, mejor de lo esperado.

—Me tiemblan las piernas, me las has dejado de gelatina —empezó a reírse.

—No te burles de un Malfoy, porque la próxima vez…

—Es en serio. Y me has dejado la vagina temblando, con esto de aquí… —Deslizó la mano, como una serpiente, hasta asir su pene—. Es el mejor sexo que he tenido en años.

Draco la miró a los ojos, y le acarició la mejilla.

—Para mí también. Llevaba mucho tiempo solo, y con Astoria no podía mantener relaciones; estaba enferma y débil en los últimos tiempos.

—Draco… —Le acarició con cariño.

—¿Qué…?

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Que me elijas —fue sincero—. Que… me correspondas igual. Que me ames…

Ambos fueron conscientes de que aquellos sentimientos habían dado un paso más allá.

—¿Eres consciente de lo que todo esto significa?

—Sí…

—De que, si dejo a Ron, nos van a juzgar duramente. Un sangre pura y una sangre sucia. La sociedad, los amigos, nuestros hijos, tus padres… Tus padres no lo permitirán.

—Me da igual. Si tú me amas, me da igual. Pero si no me quieres, dímelo ya y esto se acabará hoy que empieza un nuevo año.

Draco se puso a llorar, desesperado. Se le había declarado y tuvo un miedo aterrador a no ser correspondido.

Hermione lo estrechó contra su cuerpo desnudo, sollozando de emoción.

—También te amo, Draco. Te amo como nunca he amado antes…

El hombre soltó el aire que tenía retenido, y rio.

—Uf, por Merlín… Mi leona…

La besó con devoción, estrechándola con fuerza contra sí.

—Nunca imaginé que fueras tan romántico.

—Cuando amo de verdad. Y eso solo ha sucedido en dos ocasiones.

—Qué tonto… —le acarició los labios, ensimismada. Draco le asió los dedos y los besó varias veces.

—Por Merlín, llegué a creer de veras que tú y Krum…

—No siento nada por él, solo por ti.

—¿Y por Ron?

—Le quiero, pero no le amo. Si no, no estaría aquí contigo, ni con Krum.

Hermione acarició la marca tenebrosa del brazo de su amado, y él hizo lo mismo con su cicatriz.

—Nos vamos a curar mutuamente, vida mía —susurró él.

Hermione fue durmiéndose poco a poco, hasta quedar rendida junto a él.

Draco la tapó bien y se pegó a su cuerpo, sintiéndose como si levitara.

La luz de la mañana despertó a Hermione. Draco la rodeaba con un brazo y estaba bocabajo y con el rostro girado hacia ella. Le miró, ensimismada.

El pelo rubio del largo flequillo le cayó encima de la cara. Lo apartó para ver sus rasgos: cejas más oscuras que el pelo, arruguitas de la edad sexys, labios besables, barbita incipiente, frente ancha, piel clara…

Suspiró como una adolescente enamorada. Como una Hermione Granger de 16 años, loca por un Draco Malfoy de la misma edad. Solo que tenían 25 más, y el amor era más intenso y real, por no hablar del sexo alucinante y experimentado.

Se levantó para ir al baño, y luego volvió corriendo a la cama, aterida de frío.

Draco se removió, apretándose contra ella.

Hermione vio el marco de la foto bocabajo y lo asió. Vio a Astoria, sonriendo y una y otra vez, apartándose el cabello oscuro del rostro.

Lejos de sentirse celosa, pensó en lo tierno que resultaba que Draco tuviera allí su foto y que sintiera cierta vergüenza y que por ello la hubiera tapado.

La dejó tal y como estaba y acarició el pelo platinado de su compañero de cama. Este se despertó y la miró con sus ojos grises.

—Buenos días, leona.

—Buenos días, hurón.

Draco se abalanzó sobre ella, besándola con puras ganas.

—Te quiero, te amo, te deseo, te necesito a mi lado.

—Tenemos que ir poco a poco. Primero he de divorciarme de Ron.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Esperaré, pero solo en la teoría. ¿Me oyes?

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Draco llevaba un colgante. Ya lo había notado, pero en la semi oscuridad de la noche anterior, no le dio importancia.

No obstante, al verlo, lo reconoció de inmediato: era una Falsa Amortentia.

—¿Por qué llevas eso? —Lo asió con cuidado.

Draco se quedó como mudo. No había ni pensado en ello, tan acostumbrado que estaba de tenerlo ahí, como parte ya de su ser.

—Descubrí cómo hacer que surtiera efecto.

—No te entiendo…

—Usé como núcleo, cabello de Astoria. La piedra sola solo hace el efecto inverso de la Amortentia durante un periodo relativamente corto. Pero si le pones en el núcleo algo de la persona a olvidar, y lo llevas siempre, es eterno.

Hermione se sintió fatal, casi insultada.

—¿Me estás diciendo que llevas esto para olvidar a tu esposa fallecida?

Draco se quedó callado, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Aquel tono de voz no predijo nada bueno.

—Y que, si te lo quitas, volverás a sentir amor por ella.

—Puede…

—¿Puede? ¿Puede que la sigas amando?

—No lo sé.

—Quítatelo.

—No quiero.

Draco agarró la piedra con fuerza, muerto de miedo.

—Me amas porque esa maldita quimera que has creado te hace olvidar a Astoria. ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Desde cuándo la llevas? ¡Draco! —le llamó al comprobar que este no contestaba.

—Antes del baile ya la llevaba, y no me la he quitado porque… porque hace efecto.

Hermione se echó a llorar, con desconsuelo.

Se bajó de la cama, buscando su ropa tirada. No encontró las bragas, así que se puso el sujetador, el pantalón y el jersey. Cogió sus botas y se dispuso a marchar.

—¡Hermione!

Draco le obstruyó el paso.

—Yo te quiero, Hermione…

—Es como la Amortentia, Draco, un falso amor.

—Estoy muy seguro de lo que me haces sentir.

—¡Pues quítate esa maldita cosa y demuéstramelo!

—No me atrevo.

—¡Porque no estás seguro de tus sentimientos! Vete a la mierda. Al menos me podrías haber avisado.

—No, por favor.

—¡Que me sueltes, maldito Slytherin! No has cambiado nada.

Hermione se fue, dejando a Draco desconsolado y solo.

Aplausos para Draco, que la ha cagado de lo lindo. Después de una noche de sexo apasionado, la fastidia. Típico de los hombres jajajajaja

Gracias por vuestros comentarios, me ha mucha ilusión leerlos ^^ No os dé apuro dejarlos.


	20. Chapter 20

Falsa Amortentia

Capítulo 19

—Hermione, por favor, déjame pasar… —rogó Draco, al otro lado de la puerta. Ella estaba encerrada en su cuarto de invitados, cambiándose de ropa tras ducharse. No contestó al rubio, por más que este se lo pidió.

Las lágrimas le rodaron por las mejillas, y las limpió con las manos temblorosas.

Había decidido dejar a Ron, definitivamente, y comenzar algo serio con Draco. Aquella noche había sido maravillosa y excitante, pero no real.

Ella solo era la sustituta de Astoria, y Draco un egoísta.

En el pasillo, el rubio apoyó la frente en la puerta, agobiado.

¿Y si ella tenía razón? ¿Y si sentía aquello por la falsa Amortentia? Solo tenía que quitarse el colgante y dejar que pasaran unas horas para averiguarlo.

De lo que estuvo seguro, fue de que había hecho mucho daño a Hermione, y se sintió un miserable.

Escuchó un " _Alohomora_ " al otro lado, y se apartó para no caerse de bruces al suelo.

Hermione salió con la maletita en la mano, dispuesta a marcharse.

—¡Espera! —La asió del brazo. Ella se deshizo del contacto con brusquedad, y siguió caminando sin mirarlo—. Por favor, habla conmigo. Dime algo.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy!

—¡No eso!

—¡Es lo que te mereces!

Draco le cortó el paso y la obligó a pegar la espalda en una pared del pasillo. Ella no le miró y cruzó los brazos por delante del pecho, con su varita en la mano. El hombre intentó tocarle la cara con cariño, pero se encontró con la punta de la varita bajo la barbilla.

—No me toques o te arrepentirás.

—Baja eso, anda.

—No.

—No te tocaré, te lo prometo.

Hermione apartó su varita.

—Yo quiero que…

—Draco Malfoy, vine aquí para ayudarte. Me gustó demasiado estar bajo lo efectos de la Amortentia, y dejé a mi marido por pura confusión. Ahora ya no puedo volver atrás, no después de acostarme contigo. Él no se merece que le engañe por alguien como tú, egoísta, egocéntrico y estúpido.

—Este egoísta, egocéntrico y estúpido está muy enamorado de ti…

A Hermione le temblaron las piernas y las manos. Draco le asió la derecha, con la que cogía la varita.

—No lo está. Solo lo cree, se convence de ello para olvidar a su mujer.

—No la podré olvidar nunca… Ni quiero.

—Yo tampoco quiero que la olvides. Pero mientras lleves la Falsa Amortentia no conseguirás pasar página. Debes seguir con tu vida de forma natural. Has cambiado el alcohol por esa piedra, pero es lo mismo. Te aferras a ella y crees que me quieres, pero no. Por mucho que me duela… —Hermione se echó a llorar, derrumbándose delante de él.

Draco la abrazó contra sí y dejó que se desahogara, oliendo sus cabellos mojados, su aroma personal. Aspirándolo, sintiendo su cuerpo convulsionarse.

—He cometido el error de no contártelo. Pero… Cuando estábamos borrachos y te besé, lo deseaba.

—Me dijiste que yo te hacía olvidarla. ¡Yo no quiero ser la sustituta de Astoria!

—No lo eres. Es diferente.

—Déjame, por favor. Déjame ir a por mi hija y que nos vayamos a casa. Déjame olvidar todo esto…

—No, no, no…

Draco la asió por el rostro, limpiándole las lágrimas con los pulgares. Admiró su rostro; sus pequeñas arrugas, sus ojos castaños, sus pestañas mojadas, sus labios hinchados por el llanto.

—Eres una mujer tan preciosa… Entiendo a Ron, y a Krum. ¿Cómo no te vi entonces? ¿Por qué no te llevé yo al baile? Sufrí viendo a mi tía hacerte aquello…

Los pensamientos de Draco fueron un torbellino de recuerdos. Quiso ir hacia atrás y enamorarse de ella en Hogwarts.

—Si tuviera el giratiempo, le diría al imbécil de Draco Malfoy que un día estaría enamorado de ti como un colegial. Se reiría en mi cara, pero…

—Basta ya, Draco.

Intentó desasirse de él, que la besó en un impulso desesperado.

—¡Mamá! —Rose apareció ante ellos, perpleja, escandalizada y horrorizada.

Los dos adultos se quedaron mirando a los dos adolescentes que a su vez los observaron con cara de susto.

—¡Te odio! —chilló la joven, y echó a correr escaleras abajo.

—¡Rose! —Hermione la siguió.

Draco y su hijo se miraron el uno al otro. El primero fue a decirle algo a Scorpius, aunque este se le adelantó:

—Joder, papá, podrías haber sido más discreto. Vale que se te notaba a la legua, pero delante de Rose…

Draco corrió también escaleras abajo.

Rose y Scorpius se habían reunido en la cocina, y desayunado bollos y leche con chocolate. Sinny silbaba, más animada de lo habitual.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Sinny está muy contenta por el señor. Sé que ahora es feliz.

Y soltó una risita tonta y enigmática.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—El señor siempre sonríe cuando la ministra está cerca. Y ella a él… Como enamorados.

A Rose se le fue el color de la cara y soltó el bollo que tenía en la mano. Miró a Scorpius, que se hizo un poco el tonto.

Sabía que a su padre le gustaba Hermione, porque la miraba igual que él mismo observaba a Rose.

La chica saltó como un resorte de la silla y Scorpius la siguió.

—¿Por ahí está la habitación de mi madre?

—Sí, subiendo las escaleras a la izquierda.

Rose corrió a toda velocidad. Cuando Scorpius la alcanzó, ambos se encontraron a sus respectivos padres besándose entre ellos.

—¡Mamá! —chilló la chica—. ¡Te odio!

Rose se fue en dirección al hall, con su madre pisándole los talones.

—¡Rose! Espera, por favor.

—¡Ya entiendo por qué querías venir! ¡Y por qué dejaste a papá! ¡Por un Malfoy que te llamaba sangre sucia! ¡Me avergüenzo de ti! ¡Se lo voy a contar tod…!

Hermione le soltó un tortazo que dejó a la chica anonadada.

—Lo que haya hablado con tu padre es asunto nuestro, igual que lo que tenga que decirle sobre lo que has visto. Ve a por tu maleta, nos volvemos a casa.

Rose se puso a llorar con desconsuelo. Scorpius la acompañó, muerto de tristeza.

Se quedaron Draco y Hermione a solas, a una distancia prudencial.

—Yo…

—No digas nada, Draco. Ya bastante has puesto mi vida pasta arriba. Tengo que aclararme las ideas.

El rubio platino tragó saliva, quedándose con la boca seca y el corazón desbocado, con una sensación de desazón tremenda en la boca del estómago.

La estaba perdiendo y, dadas las circunstancias, no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Rose salió con su maleta, aún llorosa y con una marca roja en su pecosa cara.

—Lo siento… —dijo Scorpius.

Ella lo miró, duramente.

—No quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en el colegio.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque odio a los Malfoy!

Lo apartó de un empujón, dejando al chico desconsolado.

Habían empezado algo, algo incierto, pero algo, al fin y al cabo.

Sin embargo, se había cortado de cuajo.

Las Granger se fueron sin decir nada más, y los dos Malfoy se reunieron en el hall.

Scorpius se encontró a su padre de rodillas, con la cara llorosa, como cuando su madre murió.

—Papá…

—Tu padre es un gilipollas, hijo.

—No te lo voy a negar… No sé lo que has hecho a la mamá de Rose, pero ha debido de ser malo. Y ahora Rose tampoco quiere saber nada de mí.

—Lo siento…

—Ya me lo dijo una vez; Malfoy y Granger no pueden estar juntos.

Draco se quedó más aplastado todavía, tras escuchar las palabras de Scorpius.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Os gusta?

A partir de ahora meteré más alementos mágicos en la trama.


	21. Chapter 21

Falsa Amortentia

Capítulo 20

Las vacaciones de Navidad habían terminado y todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaba de vuelta en el colegio de magia y hechicería.

Scorpius estaba triste, apático, ido. Albus se esperó lo peor, pero no lo que le contó su amigo.

—¿Te ha dicho que ni le hables? Bueno, viene a ser lo mismo que siempre… Pero más radical.

—Nos volvimos a besar, varias veces, le confesé que la amaba… —suspiró—. Incluso…

El platinado se acercó a su amigo, más confidencialmente pese a estar solos cerca del lago negro.

—Incluso estuvimos a punto de hacer ciertas cosas.

—¡Qué! —Albus alucinó—. ¿Con mi prima? ¿Ibais a hacerlo?

—Shhh, calla. Sí, o algo, no sé… Pero mi padre se lo olió y puso un escudo en las habitaciones para que nunca pudiéramos estar juntos en una. Uno entraba, pero el otro no podía pasar.

—¡Mejor así, Scorpius! Mira luego, te ha dado la patada.

—Hay una razón de que nos odie a los de mi sangre, Albus…

—¿A parte de ser una borde creída?

—Es que pillamos a tu tía y a mi padre besándose. Así en plan apasionado, como gente de nuestra edad. No sabía yo que los mayores hicieran esas cosas así.

Albus no supo si quedarse de color de pergamino, o enrojecer como un tomate. No tuvo palabras, de hecho, y dejó hablar a su amigo.

—Me había dado cuenta de que a mi padre se le caía la baba con Hermione, y que ella le devolvía las miraditas. Debían pensar que no se les notaba. Y eso, me imagino yo que… pues eso… Que… eso…

—¿Qué es eso? —Albus casi chilló, temiéndose lo peor.

—¡Acostarse juntos! —Scorpius se llevó las manos a la boca y miró hacia todos lados, por si acaso.

—¿Tú crees?

—Qué sí, que ya son más que mayores.

—Madre, qué marrón. Si se odiaban a nuestra edad.

—Ya, pues ha cambiado a cosa, amigo. Oye, de esto ni una palabra.

—No, no… Oye… ¿Y dices que casi lo haces con Rose? Me resulta raro… Es mi prima…

Scorpius metió la cabeza bajo los brazos.

—No sé qué habría pasado, pero me excité un montón. Por Merlín, qué mal lo pasé después.

—Seguro que te la pel…

—¡Cállate, joder! —Enrojeció aún más.

Albus se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el suelo, partiéndose de la risa. Scorpius, sentado a su lado, sonrió un poco.

—Vete a la mierda, Potter. Tengo el corazón roto.

Albus alargó el brazo y le dio una palmadita en la espalda encorvada.

—Va siendo hora de que la olvides. Rose, tal y como es, no te conviene. En serio… Hay muchas chicas.

—Ninguna son ella.

Albus suspiró, feliz de no sentir nada por alguna en particular. Su última elección resultó ser la hija de Voldemort. Había tenido bastante por una larga temporada.

Hermione se dedicó, los siguientes días, al papeleo puro y duro. Estaba de un mal humor épico, y tenía prohibido que la molestaran si no era de extrema necesidad, tipo Nivel 5 en la escala de peligrosidad para el Mundo Mágico, como que Voldemort resucitara.

Draco, afortunadamente, la había dejado en paz. Y también fue algo que le cabreó; su falta de insistencia. Pero con suerte se había quitado la maldita piedra de Falsa Amortentia, y ya la había olvidado del todo, llorando a su esposa muerta por la eternidad.

La bruja lanzó hacia un lado, con rabia, una bola de papel, y le dio una patada.

Había quedado con Ron, en casa, por la noche cuando ambos hubieran terminado el trabajo. Debía contárselo, por mucho que le fuera a hacer daño a ambos.

Krum, para colmo, quería hablar con ella, probablemente por las insistentes publicaciones de Corazón de bruja. Pero ella pasó de él; no estaba para esas tonterías.

Terminado el trabajo salió del despacho, despeinada y con unas ojeras que le llegaban al suelo, sin maquillar y con la ropa arrugada. El sueño de cualquier hombre.

Fue hacia su casa, pero caminando bajo el frío de la noche londinense, con el estómago lleno de nervios y la boca seca.

No solo lo estaba pasando mal por lo de Draco, sino por su hija, que definitivamente no le dirigía ya la palabra. Intentó explicárselo sin éxito. Lo único que salió de su boca fue: "te voy a odiar toda la vida por joder a papá".

Y sí, iba a joder a su padre aquella noche, y ponerle punto final a una relación tan larga y feliz. Sin saber ni cómo había pasado.

Cuando llegó a casa, agotada, Ron la estaba esperando en el sofá. Se miraron un momento y él sonrió levemente.

—Perdona por el retraso, papeleo… —puso de excusa. Solo había querido retrasar lo inevitable.

—No pasa nada, he llegado hace diez minutos.

Hermione se sentó a su lado, a una distancia prudencial. Le temblaron las manos, que mantuvo juntas sobre el regazo. Ron las asió con dulzura y tuvo que mirarlo a los ojos.

—No pasa nada, ya lo sé…

—¿Qué…?

—Sí. Lo sé.

Hermione se puso a llorar.

—Ey, que no pasa nada. —Ron le limpió las lágrimas de la cara.

—Es que… Draco y…

La cara de Ron cambió.

—¿Draco? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?

Hermione pensó que Rose se lo había dicho, pero no fue así, y la acababa de fastidiar innecesariamente.

—N…Nada —balbució.

—Te conozco perfectamente, y no sabes mentir.

Ella tragó saliva y le raspó la garganta seca.

—¿Me lo vas a decir o no?

—No puedo… seguir contigo.

—¡Eso ya lo sé, Hermione! A eso me refería antes, a que sabía que me ibas a dejar del todo.

—P…Pues tendremos que hablar con el abogado y… —intentó desviar la conversación.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Draco Malfoy en esto? —volvió a preguntar y Hermione no pudo eludirlo.

Le costó tanto decirlo que se echó a llorar con desconsuelo.

—Él y yo nos hemos acostado —dijo entre sollozos, medio ahogada.

Ron se levantó del sofá y le dio una patada a la mesilla. Empezó a dar vueltas por el salón, apretando lo puños. Luego señaló a su mujer con el dedo.

—Si me hubieras dicho que con Krum, ¡lo habría aceptado! ¡Pero con Malfoy en la vida! ¡Con Malfoy jamás!

—Surgió…

—¿Cómo surgió? ¡¿Cuando fuiste a ayudarlo?! ¡Pues menuda ayuda le diste!

—¡No pasó entonces! —se defendió, aunque guardándose lo de la Amortentia y los besos—. Fue… fue en nochevieja.

—¿Con tu hija allí? Ella lo sabe, ¡por eso no te habla!

Hermione se echó a llorar más fuerte, arrepentida.

—No debí permitir que la llevaras a esa maldita Mansión.

—Nos vio besarnos…

—¿Me puedes explicar cómo es posible que te hayas acostado con el gilipollas que te llamaba sangre sucia? ¿Estabas borracha? ¿Te obligó?

—No estaba borracha, y no me obligó a nada —defendió a Draco.

Ron respiró profundamente, intentando serenarse. Se mesó los cabellos pelirrojos y miro al techo. Luego a ella.

—Me has decepcionado.

—Lo sé…

—Te dije que eras libre de hacer lo que quisieras, y te tiraste en los brazos de ese maldito capullo.

—Vale ya, Ron… Draco ha cambiado.

—Ya lo creo, tanto que te lo has tirado.

—Es injusto que…

—Injusto es que me hayas traicionado con él. Me voy, no quiero saber nada de ti en una temporada. Ya iré yo a hablar con el abogado.

—Ron… Por favor…

—Y una cosa; como vea a Malfoy, le partiré la cara por quitarme a mi mujer.

—¡No!

Hermione se levantó.

—¡Basta ya! Basta de celos, basta de todo. ¡Nuestra relación se estaba muriendo y fui yo la que empezó a sentir eso por Draco! ¡Y él por mí!

Aunque aquello último no lo tuvo nada claro.

—Porque está penado con Azkaban, si no… te juro que lo mataría a base de cruciatus.

Luego, Ron abrió la puerta, salió y la cerró de un golpetazo.

Hermione se volvió a sentar, con las piernas temblándole de los nervios.

Su matrimonio se había acabado de la peor forma posible, y se sintió tremendamente sola. En cuanto los demás los supieran, le darían de lado. Y, para colmo, no podía hablar con Draco de aquello. No mientras él siguiera con la jodida Falsa Amortentia colgada del cuello.

Sin apenas pegar ojo en tres días, Draco volvió a comerse las ganas de ir a ver a Hermione. Agarró la botella de Whisky con una mano y la foto de su mujer con la otra. Le dio un trago a la primera y miró a la segunda.

—¿Que hago, Astoria? Porque… la quiero, joder… Perdóname por traicionarte.

Se llevó el retrato a los labios y besó la imagen de su esposa.

—Ella es como tú; es buena. Se apiadó de esta mierda que soy. Un puto Mortífago paria. Y la he cagado.

Soltó la botella, que cayó derramando su contenido sobre la alfombra. Buscó la Falsa Amortentia bajo la camisa sucia y la miró.

—Hay dos… —Luego se echó a reír—. Astoria, perdóname, perdóname por fijarme en otra.

Se despojó del colgante y lo lanzó a la chimenea, algo que no fue buena idea, pues creó una reacción adversa y el fuego lanzó una llamarada que no lo abrasó por cuestión de centímetros.

Draco saltó de la butaca, que comenzó a arder.

— _¡Aguamenti!_ —conjuró con la barita, para apagar el estropicio—. Joder…

Caminó dando tumbos hacia la cocina.

La pobre Sinny fue testigo del lamentable incidente y acudió rápidamente a limpiar y arreglar el salón.

Se sintió culpable por haber comenzado todo aquello poniendo Amortentia en el té de la ministra, pero ya nada podía hacer para paliar el desastre emocional de su señor.

Malfoy se metió en la ducha vestido, y se echó agua fría encima hasta despabilarse lo suficiente. Estornudó al salir, así que se despojó de las ropas chorreantes y se tapó con una amplia toalla. Luego fue a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama, hecho una bola.

Olió el aroma de Hermione en la almohada. Lo aspiró con avaricia, y lo haría hasta que desapareciera de tanto gastarlo.

Ella había estado en su cama, entre sus brazos, gimiendo, gozando, gritando su nombre de forma orgásmica. Él la penetró una y otra vez, la hizo suya, la poseyó, la inundó.

Y aquello se había acabado.

—¡No…! —se echó a llorar como un crío pequeño.

Por primera vez deseó que el no llevar la Falsa Amortentia hiciera efecto, que volvieran los sentimientos hacia Astoria, y se alejaran de Hermione. Prefería amar a una mujer que jamás volvería, a amar a una que no podría volver a tener, aunque estuviera a un centímetro de él. Que estaba prohibida.

Aquella noche, el rubio soñó con Bellatrix, torturando a una joven Hermione, que se retorcía de dolor por los cruciatus de su tía. Él también era joven y estaba asustado. En un momento dado gritó:

— _¡Expeliarmus!_ —La varita de Bellatrix voló por los aires. Esta lo miró con un rostro desfigurado por la locura. Reculó al verla avanzar. Mantuvo la varita en posición de defensa, hasta llegar a una Hermione casi desmayada por los dolores. Se arrodilló a su lado y le acarició el cabello rizado.

—¿Vas a traicionar a nuestro amo y señor por una sangre sucia?

—¡Déjala ya! Ella no sabe nada, ¿no lo ves?

—¿Y tú? Que dijiste que no estabas segundo de que fuera ella… ¿Te crees que soy imbécil?

Intentó cerrar su mente al sentir que Bellatrix la escrutaba. De pronto, ella se echó a reír.

—Eres un mal aprendiz de oclumancia, Draco.

Bellatrix se echó las manos a la espalda y comenzó a dar vuelta alrededor de ellos dos. La joven gimió y le miró, suplicante. Asió su mano para insuflarle ánimos.

—Debería darte vergüenza, Draco. Un Malfoy enamorado de una sangre sucia, muy sucia.

Su tía se echó a reír.

—Pero te entiendo. Yo amo a mi señor… Haría lo que fuera por él, lo que fuera. Como mataros a todos, incluidos tus padres.

—No… —gimió él.

—El fruto de nuestro amor será glorioso…

Draco entendió que se refería a la hija de ambos.

—El verdadero horrocrux…

—¿Qué?

Draco empezó a sentir que el tatuaje de la marca tenebrosa le ardía.

Soltó su varita y se dobló sobre sí mismo, protegiendo igualmente el cuerpo de Hermione.

— _¡Crucio!_ —chilló Bellatrix, y algo como un rayo lo atravesó.

Draco se despertó sudando, dolorido, sin aliento y con la boca seca. Miró a su alrededor buscando a Hermione, pero allí no estaba.

Entendió que había sido todo un terrible sueño. Pero le dolía el brazo. Se miró el reverso y vio la marca tenebrosa más oscura de que costumbre, palpitante.

Voldemort lo estaba llamando. Estaba llamando a todos los Mortífagos.

* * *

Hermione deprimida

Ron fuera de sí

Draco borracho

La autora líandola parda XD


	22. Chapter 22

Falsa Amortentia

Capítulo 21

A Hermione, que se había quedado dormida en el sofá, después de la llorera, le despertó Harry.

Se quedó perpleja y confundida. Se sentó y lo miró.

—Te lo ha contado Ron, ¿verdad?

—No me ha contado nada. No he venido aquí por eso. Vamos, tenemos que ir al Ministerio.

La urgencia en su voz la despabiló.

—¿Qué pasa?

—De madrugada, Delphy se escapó de Azkaban. Estamos en el Nivel 4 ahora mismo.

—¡Cómo!

—Lo estamos investigando. Alguien la dejó salir, porque no ha sido de forma violenta.

Hermione fue al baño para echarse agua en la cara rápidamente. Se hizo un moño descuidado y se puso los zapatos, yendo vestida igual que el día anterior, con la ropa arrugada.

—Vamos por la Red Flu, de vuelta al Ministerio.

Se metieron en la chimenea y viajaron hasta una chimenea ministerial habilitada para urgencias.

Sin siquiera limpiarse, Hermione corrió a su despacho para llamar a la Primera Ministra británica. Al menos para que activara también su código interno, pero sin que los muggles supieran nada.

Harry esperó a que terminara de comunicarle la mala noticia y pedirle disculpas.

—¿Está avisada McGonagall?

—Sí, hemos enviado aurores, no te preocupes, también al callejón Diagon. Ahora mismo estamos investigando cómo ha sido todo.

—¿Algún Mortífago fugado?

—No, solo ella.

Hermione se mesó el cabello, quitándose el moño y comenzando a hacerse una trenza algo más aseada.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Ron?

—¿No te lo ha contado? —Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos a divorciarnos.

—Ya, él lo daba por hecho.

—Bueno, ahora no es momento de confidencias ni problemas personales, quiero que hagas tu trabajo mejor que la última vez y yo haré lo mismo. El Mundial está a la vuelta de la esquina y temo que se repita el desastre. He de hablar con el organismo deportivo.

—¿Estás bien?

—En absoluto, Harry. Ayer le hice daño a la persona con la que he compartido la mayor parte de mi vida. No puedo estar bien. Pero hay cosas muy urgentes en estos momentos que he de atender. Tú vela por la seguridad de la comunidad mágica, y yo daré la cara en cuanto me pases un informe detallado de la situación y convocaré una rueda de prensa urgente.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y salió del despacho dispuesto hacer su trabajo con la mayor diligencia posible.

Hermione cayó en su silla, como un plomo. Su vida no podía ir peor en aquellos momentos. O sí.

Draco fue a ver sus padres aquella mañana, aún con dolor en el brazo. Tenía que averiguar si su padre, que también tenía la marca, había sentido la llamada o todo fue fruto de la pesadilla.

Lucius y Narcissa ya se esperaban la visita. La mujer corrió a abrazar a su hijo, con evidentes signos de preocupación. Cuando vio la expresión de Lucius, a Draco se le cayó el mundo a los pies.

—Padre…

—Sí —le confirmó.

El Malfoy más joven se sentó a la mesa del desayuno, junto con sus progenitores.

—Está muerto, no lo entiendo…

—Yo tampoco, hijo…

—¿Nadie te ha dicho nada?

—Muchos me consideran un traidor por no haber seguido hasta el final al Señor Tenebroso.

—Hiciste lo correcto, padre. Míralos a muchos, pudriéndose en Azkaban o muertos. Ahora tienes un nieto del que disfrutar.

—¿Cómo está Scorpius?

—Bien, sin problemas.

—¿Y tú? Se te ve otra vez mal.

Draco bajó la cabeza.

—He tenido pesadillas con Bellatrix. Me torturaba —omitió a Hermione en la ecuación—. Luego me ardía la marca. No he pasado buena noche.

—El Ministerio no ha dicho palabra aún —comentó Lucius, con el ceño fruncido.

—Puede que no sepan que Voldemort nos llama.

—¡En serio lo crees? Esa Granger no va a saber llevar esto. Deberían cesarla.

—¡Basta! —Draco se levantó gritando y salió de la estancia.

—¡Lucius! —le regañó Narcissa—. Es mejor que no digas nada más.

—Pero ¿qué he dicho?

—Esa mujer es la única que se ha preocupado por nuestro hijo tras la muerte de Astoria, porque no tiene más amigos por tu culpa y haberlo arrastrado en el pasado a hacer algo terrible. Ahora al menos vuelve a ser persona, no un borracho.

Lucius fue a decir algo, pero su esposa le dio la espalda para ir en pos de Draco.

Narcissa encontró a su único hijo en el porche trasero de la gran casa, sentado en un columpio infantil, de cuando Scorpius era pequeño. El rubio se meció lentamente, mirando al frente, como ensimismado.

Su madre se aposentó en el columpio de al lado, aunque con dificultad pues no le entraba bien el trasero.

—Tu padre es así, ya lo sabes.

—¿Le has amado alguna vez? —preguntó Draco—. Pocas veces os vi siendo cariñosos el uno con el otro. ¿U os casasteis por conveniencia para conservar la pureza de la sangre?

—Pues… A mí tu padre me gustaba mucho desde siempre. Era muy guapo… Bueno, me lo sigue pareciendo —echó una risilla—. Pero es verdad que es lo que se esperaba de nosotros.

—¿Y él te amaba?

—Sí, claro que sí. Te aseguro que nos hemos querido. Y nos queremos aún. Pero no nos nace ser tan cariñosos. Los Black y los Malfoy…

—Estoy harto de la pureza de sangre, madre —soltó—. Ojalá no hubiera sido tan gilipollas de adolescente con eso. Me perdí muchas amistades, incluso amores… —dijo, pensando en Hermione.

—¡No digas eso! Para nosotros es importante que nuestra sangre pura perdure.

—No te preocupes, tenéis a Scorpius. Pero es mi hijo y lo educaré yo como me dé la gana. Si llegado el día se casa con una mestiza o una hija de muggles, no quiero dramas.

Narcissa se sintió molesta con aquella conversación.

—Bueno, ya se verá, aún es un niño.

—Es un adolescente con las ideas muy claras. Como Astoria, son iguales de carácter. Y es mejor que no se parezca a mí, porque soy un desastre en todo lo que digo y hago.

—¿Por qué te menosprecias así? —Narcissa le acarició la mejilla. Draco la miró con una sonrisa triste.

—Lo único bueno que he hecho en mi vida ha sido Scorpius. Porque ni si quiera me merecía a Astoria.

—A ti te pasa algo más, hijo…

Draco se agarró a las cadenas del columpio, intentando aguantarse las lágrimas. Pero estas cayeron por su rostro.

—Echo de menos a mi mujer, tanto que duele.

El efecto de la Falsa Amortentia ya había desaparecido, y vuelto la congoja.

—He estado a punto de conseguir pasar página, pero la he jodido de pleno.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Draco la miró a los ojos.

—A una mujer. A una tan buena y paciente conmigo como Astoria, a una que, no sé ni cómo, me quiere aun después de cómo la he tratado a lo largo de los años, desde que nos conocimos de niños en Hogwarts.

Narcissa se llevó las manos a la boca.

—Y no aguanto que papá hable mal de ella…

Fue así como Narcissa confirmó sus sospechas de a quién se refería Draco.

—Pero ¿estás loco? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Es una sangre su… Es hija de muggles —corrigió.

—Me da igual. Estoy enamorado, loco, sí, pero por ella.

La Falsa Amortentia solo había tapado la tristeza de perder a Astoria, pero no tenía nada que ver en los sentimientos hacia Hermione.

Draco tendría que vivir con ambas desgracias.

—Está casada con uno de esos traidores a la sangre. Y dicen que Krum y ella son amantes —afirmó.

—No está con Krum, madre —dijo, molesto—. Y supongo que se divorciará de Ron Weasley, porque no le ama. Me ama a mí…

Narcissa Malfoy estuvo a punto de caerse del columpio, por la impresión.

Su hijo la sujetó a tiempo.

—Pero ¡cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa! ¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

—Ya lo creo que me lo ha dicho. Pasó conmigo la Nochevieja. Estuvimos juntos…

Hizo un gesto a su madre, dándole a entender de qué modo.

—¡Se te ha ido la cabeza!

—¡Sabía que no lo entenderías!

—¡Que no se entere tu padre o se muere en el acto!

—Que me desherede si quiere, me importa una mierda.

Draco se metió en la casa y su madre lo sujetó por el brazo, girándole hacia ella.

—¿La amas en serio?

—Tanto en serio como a amé a Astoria todos estos años. Hermione me hace mucho bien, vuelvo a ser yo, pero un yo mejorado.

—¿Y por qué dices que la has jodido de pleno?

—Cree que no la quiero, que la uso para olvidar a Astoria. Está convencida. Ahora no sé si volverá con Ron, se divorciará y saldrá con Krum, que le va detrás, o preferirá seguir sola. Pero no me quiere en su vida.

Narcissa lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Hagas lo que hagas… Yo te ayudaré con Lucius.

—Sé que siempre he sido una decepción para él.

—Eso no es cierto. Tu padre te quiere muchísimo, pero no le educaron para prodigarlo. O creo que nada de lo que puedas hacer haga que deje de quererte.

—Gracias, madre.

—En cuanto a… Hermione Granger… Si crees que vale la pena… No te rindas con tanta facilidad. Astoria no te lo perdonaría. Siempre me dijo que quería que fuerais felices tú y el niño.

—Lo sé.

Draco besó a su madre en la mejilla.

—Me voy al Ministerio, he de contarle a Potter lo de la marca.

Narcissa suspiró a verle irse, muy preocupada. Pero, ante todo, quería Draco por encima de todas las cosas, igual que a su nieto.

Ella no volvería a secundar nada que tuviera que ver con Voldemort, aunque su marido le hubiera dicho, aquella mañana, que tal vez era momento de que las cosas fueran de nuevo como debían.

* * *

Estoy bastante desanimada por problemas personales. Vuestros comentarios me animan bastante, muchas gracias.

No sé en qué afectará esto a mi escritura, pero espero no cagarla demasiado :'(

Un besito desde España.

Si os gusta mi historia, no dejéis de recomendarla en vuestros grupos dramione jeje, o donde querais. Yo no pertenezco a ninguno, así que no puedo promocionarla. Gracias.


	23. Chapter 23

Falsa Amortentia

Capítulo 22

—¡Hermione! —Harry entró en su despacho como un torbellino.

—¡Llama antes, Harry! —se enfadó.

—Está aquí Draco, quiere habar cont…

—¡Que se vaya a la mierda! —Se levantó como resorte, ante la estupefacción de Harry, que no comprendió semejante actitud de pronto.

—Bueno, mándalo luego, primero tiene que enseñarte algo —insistió.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, nerviosa. Luego se tocó la trenza y pensó en el mal aspecto que llevaba.

Draco entró, nervioso por verla de nuevo. La pobre tenía unas pintas horribles, pero le pareció lo más bonito que había visto en años. No llevaba la Falsa Amortentia encima, y los sentimientos se le dispararon igual.

Harry le tocó el hombro, al ver que Malfoy estaba como embobado.

—Hermione, mira… —Draco se quitó la chaqueta y se levantó la manga negra de seda hasta el codo—. Me arde intermitentemente. Voldemort nos está llamando.

Hermione se acercó y tocó la marca con cuidado; quemaba. Apartó la mano y miró a Draco, que la observaba con intensidad.

—Harry, que pase a Nivel 5 y tened vigilados a todos los antiguos mortífagos. Quiero que se les interrogue sobre lo que puedan saber. ¡Ya!

—Voy —dijo Harry, dispuesto a marcharse.

—¡Espera! ¿Se sabe algo más?

—Estamos interrogando a todo el personal de Azkaban. Te mantendré informada.

Luego, Harry se fue a hacer su trabajo, dejando solos a Draco y Hermione.

Esta se fue a sentar de nuevo, cansada. Draco lo hizo en la silla de enfrente.

—Ha sido esta noche. Soñaba con… mi tía. Ella te estaba torturando y yo la detuve, pero dijo que algo de un verdadero horrocrux y creo que se refería a su hija. Luego me desperté con la marca ardiendo. ¿Tendrá algo que ver? Voldemort está más que muerto, pero…

—Eso tenemos que dejárselo a Harry y a su equipo de aurores. A él la cicatriz no le duele ahora mismo, lo cual puede ser bueno en parte. Tendremos que esperar. ¿Sabes si a tu padre también le arde la marca tenebrosa?

—Sí, fui a ver a mis padres esta mañana con la misma duda.

—¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado?

—Pues… No es muy fan tuyo y te echa la culpa de no gestionar bien el Ministerio.

—¡Y eso a qué viene!

—Porque es un Malfoy tozudo que sigue teniendo muchos prejuicios.

—En fin… ¡Como no hice nada por salvar a Albus y a Scorpius!

—No lo piensa. Es de la vieja escuela. Lo siento mucho, te pido disculpas por su comportamiento retrógrado.

Hermione hizo un gesto con su mano.

—Si quieres ve con Harry, puede necesitarte como apoyo logístico.

—Hermione, yo…

—No. Ya no digas nada más. Olvida lo que pasó.

—No puedo… —susurró, intentando coger su mano. Hermione la apartó.

—E intenta no cruzarte con Ron, ahora mismo te desea la muerte.

—¡Se lo has dicho! —Pareció más alegre que preocupado.

—Se lo dije, sí, y fue un error. Me odia, y te odia.

—¿Os vais a divorciar? —La expresión de Draco fue de satisfacción.

—¿A ti qué te parece? Lo peor que hice en mi vida fue ir a verte la primera vez.

—Para mí ha sido de las cosas más maravillosas que me han pasado…

Hermione creyó derrumbarse allí mismo.

—Vete, por favor. Te lo ruego.

Draco empezó a desabotonarse la camisa.

—¡Qué haces! ¿Estás loco? —se escandalizó.

Draco la miró, y sonrió de lado. Le enseñó el pecho lampiño y esperó a que ella dijera algo.

—Que no lleves la piedra colgada al cuello, no quiere decir que no la tengas encima.

—Si quieres me desnudo entero, pero si te me tiras encima no responderé de mis actos.

Hermione cerró los puños, enfadada.

—Vete con Harry, ahora —le ordenó.

Draco se puso en pie y cogió el abrigo, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Se detuvo antes de salir.

—A pesar de todo, te traes loco, leona —le dijo, sin más.

Hermione quiso levantarse y correr hacia él, abrazarlo, besarlo. Sin embargo, no le fue posible, no se atrevió en el Ministerio y aún tenía sus reticencias.

Draco se fue y la dejó sola de nuevo, más perdida que nunca.

En Hogwarts, habían reunido a todos los alumnos en el Gran Comedor. La profesora McGonagall les habló:

—El Ministerio ha elevado a nivel 5 la alerta. Ha habido un problema en Azkaban, por eso tenemos con nosotros a los aurores, que velarán por la seguridad del colegio y de todos nosotros. No debéis preocuparos, y si veis algo extraño, cualquier cosa, avisad de inmediato a cualquier profesor, a mí o a un auror. Quedan suspendidos los entrenamientos y partidos, así como bajar al pueblo.

Nadie se quejó ni dijo una palabra. Todos sabían lo que era el nivel 5.

—Aún no sabemos qué ha pasado exactamente, pero en cuanto tengamos más información os la haremos saber. Vuestros padres ya están informados. Si cuando se aclare lo sucedido, estos desean llevaros a casa, no nos opondremos. Tampoco obligaremos a quedarse a nadie en Hogwarts, mientras tenga permiso de sus progenitores o se mayor de edad. ¿Les ha quedado claro?

Se escuchó un murmullo afirmativo.

—Por lo demás, las clases se reanudan de forma normal, de eso no van a librarse ustedes tan fácilmente,

Después de aquello, la directora y los profesores se fueron a hacer su trabajo.

Scorpius y Albus se miraron alucinados.

—¿Qué pasará?

—No tengo ni la menor idea.

—Igual Rose sabe algo, luego iré a preguntarle.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, no muy conforme.

—¿Y esa cara de vinagre?

—Preferiría que no hablaras con ella de nada. Nos ignora deliberadamente y ya me estoy ofendiendo.

—Me alegra que abras los ojos. La verdad es que se ha comportado muy mal.

Los dos amigos se dirigieron hacia clase de Defensa Contra las artes Oscuras, que encima compartían con Slytherin. Rose los adelantó, con el chico que parecía irle detrás, pues acudió con él al baile.

—Poco caso le hizo… —susurró Scorpius, molesto—. Bien que me buscó luego.

—Mi prima tiene un cacao mental bastante importante.

—¿Sabes? Hace lo mismo que mi padre con tu tía; tratarme mal por ser, en mi caso, un Malfoy. Y no es justo.

Ya en clase, la profesora les anduvo explicando todo lo que los aurores hacían en momentos de nivel 5. Albus lo sabía más o menos por su padre, pero Scorpius alucinó.

—Y vamos a practicar un poco a protegernos y a atacar, pero solo para desarmar al enemigo. ¿De acuerdo? Siempre serán parejas de ambas casas.

La profesora fue eligiendo aleatoriamente, hasta que le tocó el turno a Rose.

—Rose irá con Scorpius.

Fue a quejarse, pero recordó que no podía, por lo que se aguantó.

Scorpius sacó sus varitas tranquilamente, sin hacerle el menor caso a la chica, ni hablar con ella.

Rose miró a Draco con la cabeza alta, como si se creyera superior.

—¡Expelliarmus! —gritó el rubio, y le salió tan del alma, por la rabia acumulada, que un potente chorro de luz roja lanzó la varita de Rose al otro lado de la sala. A ella no le dio ni tiempo a reaccionar.

Todos se quedaron bastante impresionados. Normalmente, Scorpius era tan tranquilo que sus hechizos eran efectivos, pero no tan potentes.

Rose fue hacia su varita, remugando. Se dijo, para sí, que no había estado concentrada. Scorpius la ponía muy nerviosa. Luego volvió a su posición.

Ambos estuvieron observándose un poco.

—¡Expelliarmus! —chilló la pelirroja.

—¡Protego!

Sin ni si quiera abrir la boca, Scorpius consiguió que Rose acabara bocabajo y se le vieran las bragas, lo que causó las risas de todos los Slytherin y algunos de sus propios compañeros.

La pobre chica intentó taparse al menos por delante, enfadada.

—¡Malfoy! —lo riñó la profesora.

—Liberacorpus —dijo este.

Rose cayó de lado sobre la tarima de duelo, y se puso rápidamente en pie. De la rabia que le dio se puso a llorar, cogió sus cosas y salió de la clase.

Scorpius se sintió fatal, pero Albus lo agarró del cuello para darle la enhorabuena.

—Malfoy, ¿has hecho un hechizo no verbal?

—Sí, profesora. El Levicorpus.

—Enhorabuena —le dijo—. ¡Vamos a seguir! ¡Venga!

—¡Ha sido genial, Scorpius! ¿Desde cuándo haces hechizos no verbales?

—Dese hoy. No sé, me ha dado tanta rabia que em mirara de esa forma, que…

—¡Menuda lección le has dado!

—Bueno, no es que me sienta especialmente orgulloso de que todos le hayan visto las bragas a mi novia.

—¿Tu qué? —casi chilló Albus.

—¡Potter! Vuelve a tu puesto y sigue practicando, que eres muy malo con el desarme.

Scorpius aprovechó para buscar a Rose, arrepentido como un estúpido. Había soltado toda la rabia y en aquellos instantes se sintió miserable.

Fue preguntando hasta entrar en los baños De Myrtle La Llorona, donde se suponía que había ido a parar Rose, según las pesquisas.

La escuchó llorar en un cubículo.

Antes de poder decir su nombre, la fantasma apareció ante Scorpius y lo miró de arriba abajo.

—¡Ohhh! Pero qué chico tan guapo ha venido a verme.

—B… bueno, estoy buscando a Rose.

—¡Oh! Vaya, siempre preferís a las vivas. Tu papá también era muy guapo… —dejó caer—. Lo vi en el baile de Navidad. Qué hombre… Pero me gustan más jovencitos.

Scorpius sintió un escalofrío y se puso nervioso cuando la fantasmal aparición se le acercó demasiado.

Se escuchó un portazo y Rose salió escopetada del cubículo, con la cara roja por el llanto, tapándose con el cabello rojizo.

—¡Ey! Espera… — la asió por el codo. Ella intentó desasirse, pero se le cayeron los libros al suelo. Scorpius la ayudó a recogerlos, bajo la atenta mirada de Myrtle.

—Lo siento, Rose… Estaba enfadado.

—Ya…

—No me gusta que me marees así. Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que nuestros padres hagan, ni de ser un Malfoy. Yo solo soy lo que soy. Y ya no sé si te gusto o no… Pero, por favor, ya basta de ignorarme y maltratarme.

—No te he maltratado —se defendió. Pero la mirada triste de Scorpius se lo dijo todo.

Rose se levantó, sollozando.

—Ey… No quiero hacerte llorar. De verdad que siento que se te vieran las braguitas.

El chico se puso rojo al recordar el estampado de gatitos y a la vez lo sexys que eran. Se excitó un poco.

—Vale… Te perdono. Perdóname tú por haberte tratado tan mal.

Scorpius le robó un beso que le quitó la respiración a la joven. La asió de la nuca y metió la lengua. Rose se lo permitió, gimiendo.

La fantasma decidió desaparecer, por mucho que le hubiera gustado quedarse a ver qué más pasaba, pero fue coherente por una vez.

El chico la empujó hacia un cubículo y cerró la puerta por dentro, apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella.

—Quiero verlas otra vez… —susurró él.

—¿Qué?

—Esas braguitas tan sexys.

—No seas bruto…

Scorpius le dio un beso en la mejilla, de forma muy cariñosa, y deslizó la mano bajo la falda de Rose, que no hizo nada para detenerlo.

El corazón de la chica latía con descontrol. Sintió sus dedos en la goma elástica. Scorpius solo hizo aquello y apartó la mano.

—Soy un caballero…

Rose lo agarró lentamente de sus partes íntimas y sintió su excitación.

—Yo no…

—E… Espera, Rose…

La chica rio divertida y también apartó la mano, que llevó a la cara del rubio platino.

—Sé mi novia… —le pidió por tercera vez.

Rose lo besó y asintió en silencio.

—Pero… No puede enterarse nadie.

—¿Por qué, Rose? ¿Te avergüenzas de mí?

—Solo te pido un poco de tiempo… Nada más. Y si mi padre se enterara, probablemente no le haría gracia. Cree que soy muy joven para tener novio. Y no le cae bien tu papá…

—¿Te gusto un poco entonces? —preguntó esperanzado.

—No me gustas un poco, sino muchísimo.

Scorpius la abrazó por la cintura para levantarla del suelo. Ella lo estrechó contra así.

—Rose, no me vuelvas a tratar mal, o me enfadaré.

—Te lo prometo.

Scorpius la bajó y le dio un beso. Estaba viviendo un sueño hecho realidad.

Rose se sintió en una nube, por un lado, y preocupada por otro, pues tenía en la cabeza que, si su madre y el padre de Scorpius acababan juntos, ella y el chico no podrían ser novios, ya que tendrían que comportarse como hermanos. Y no le gustó nada.

* * *

Los Malfoy no se rinden XD

Ah, para quienes dejan mensajes y tardan en salir, eso es porque no estáis registrados (creo).

Sobre Voldemort... Yo no he dicho que esté vivo :P

Ostras, esta historia me recuerda a Marmalade Boy jajajaja


	24. Chapter 24

Falsa Amortentia

Capítulo 23

Harry, Hermione y Draco fueron a Azkaban, para disgusto de este último. Aún recordaba cuando su padre estuvo allí, y se le puso la piel de gallina; aquella cárcel era un lugar horrible, y eso que las cosas habían mejorado tras expulsar a los Dementores y realizar diversos cambios de acondicionamiento; los presos ya no estaban en tan malas condiciones.

—Vamos a hablar con Crabbe y Umbridge —los informó Harry.

Draco se sintió peor incluso, pues su hijo fue amigo suyo, al fin y al cabo, y estaba muerto. Por otro lado, Hermione bufó al escuchar el apellido de Dolores.

—¿Por qué ellos?

—Porque saben cosas de Delphini. Gracias a tu genial idea de que los presos puedan hablar entre ellos, Hermione.

—Eso ha sonado sarcástico.

—Es que lo era. Deberían estar totalmente aislados, en especial la hija de Voldemort. Bueno, ya no.

—Es injusto que me eches la culpa de su desaparición, cuando ese es vuestro trabajo. Antes todo son seres humanos y no se merecían cómo estaban sobreviviendo aquí.

—Si fuera al revés, esa gente no pensaría lo mismo ni tendría piedad de ti, Herms. Con toda probabilidad, un Dementor ya te habría dado uno de sus besitos.

Hermione se tuvo que callar.

Draco le tocó levemente en la espalda, para darle su apoyo. Ella le sonrió levemente.

En primer lugar, fueron a ver a Crabbe, que ya estaba mayor. Leía un libro, sentado en su colchón.

El anciano levantó la vista y ni se inmutó al verlos.

—Supongo que venís por lo de Delphini. Yo no sé nada.

—Eso no es lo que hemos averiguado, Crabbe. Por lo visto hablaba mucho con ella, contándole sobre su padre.

—Sí, ¿y qué? Es lo único que la chica deseaba saber. Está obsesionada.

—Enséñenos su marca tenebrosa.

El hombre se levantó la manga sin problema. Harry miró a Draco.

—Sí —dijo este—, está igual que la mía.

—¡No blasfemes, Malfoy traidor! Tu padre, tu madre y tú, unos malditos traidores.

Draco apretó la mandíbula y los puños.

—Y mi hijo, en cambio, muerto.

Draco hubiera podido alegar que Vincent era absolutamente tonto, y que se mató él mismo y de paso a un horrocrux, pero prefirió callarse, pues no hubiera sido bonito decir aquello.

—Fue mi amigo, y lamento lo que le pasó.

—Lo trataste como tu guardaespaldas, no como tu amigo. No seas hipócrita. Los Malfoy, siempre tan dignos, y solo sois unos malditos cobardes traidores. Todo lo hacéis por conveniencia.

—Draco, sal de aquí —ordenó Hermione al ver que el rubio sacaba su varita.

—¡Pero…!

—¡Qué salgas! —repitió enfadada.

Malfoy frunció los labios, pero se marchó.

—¡Y ahora te mangonea una sangre sucia! —Crabbe se echó a reír a carcajada limpia.

—Esta sangre sucia es la Ministra de Magia. Vámonos, Harry. Y sacadle la información que haga falta, sin piedad —dijo duramente.

Crabbe se calló, temiéndose ser torturado.

Salieron de allí, encontrándose a Draco dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

Varios mortífagos ya lo había visto desde sus celdas, y estaban llamándole de todo.

—Será mejor que te vayas abajo y nos esperes, Draco —le pidió Harry.

—Quiero estar presente…

—Por favor, Draco, espéranos…

Hermione le acarició el brazo y lo miró dulcemente. Ante eso, Draco no pudo negarse y asintió.

Harry percibió aquella conexión, quedándose algo descolocado, pero no fue el momento de ponerse a pensar en ello. El deber le llamaba y los esperaba la peor presa de todos; Dolores Umbridge.

—Vamos, Harry, a por esa loca.

Entraron en su celda, decorada de rosa y con gatitos, para variar.

—Es verdad, se me ha ido la mano dejándoles tanta libertad. Esto es horrible —susurró Hermione, aberrada.

—¡Oh, mis queridos estudiantes!

Harry y Hermione se quedaron algo descolocados.

—Hace tanto que no recibo visita externa, de mis queridos alumnos…

—Señorita Umbridge, venimos a hablarle sobre Delphini.

—¡Ah! Qué encantadora joven. Afortunadamente heredó la belleza de las Black.

Hermione y Harry se miraron. Aquella mujer estaba delirando un poco.

—¿Cuándo vio por última vez a Delphini?

—¿No queréis tomar un poco de té? —los invitó, pero allí no había nada.

—Madre mía, está fatal… —susurró Harry, entre dientes.

—Esa joven me prometió otro gatito. ¡Y tendré 5!

Obviamente no se permitían animales allí.

—Dolores, ¿qué ha hablado con Delphini?

—Sobre sus padres. ¡Qué encantadores!

Llamar "encantadores" a Voldemort y Bellatrix era de estar muy mal de la chaveta.

—Esa muchacha es muy lista. Me dijo que iría a conocerlos personalmente.

—Están muertos, Dolores —dijo Hermione.

—¡Lo sé! Pero sé que lo conseguirá, no desea otra cosa. Tiene futuro como bruja, una muy poderosa. ¡Normal! Con unos padres tan fuertes.

Luego se echó a reír.

—¿Y cómo piensa hacerlo?

—Con el giratiempos.

Hermione rodó lo ojos.

—Qué obsesión.

—¿Seguro que no queréis probar el té?

—No podemos, hemos de irnos —dijo Harry.

—Adiós, cuídese.

—Y tú, querida… ¿Cómo te llamabas?

—Em…

Harry agarró a su amiga del brazo y salieron de la celda.

—Está como una cabra —dijo él—. Ni si quiera nos ha reconocido.

—Bueno, ya sabemos que Delphini intentará hacerse con el giratiempos. Y por el hermetismo de Crabbe, está claro que cuenta con ayuda mortífaga externa.

—Tenemos a un celador interrogado. Parece que alguien le lanzó una maldición Imperius y dejó salir a la chica.

—¡Y me lo dices ahora!

—Quería saber un poco más antes de contártelo.

—Bien, he de hablar claramente a la comunidad mágica —suspiró, nerviosa.

Al bajar, Draco los estaba esperando con aire tenso. Al verlos, se relajó.

—Menos mal que no has estado. Dolores anda loca —le comunicó Hermione—. Y parece que Delphini va detrás del giratiempos.

—Pero está a buen recaudo.

—Sí. Ahora doblaré la seguridad de todos modos. Y tengo que dar la cara.

Draco deseó abrazarla para insuflarle ánimos, pero vio a Harry hacerlo por él. No se sintió celoso románticamente, pero sí por no poder hacerlo él mismo de forma abierta.

Hermione tuvo que aguantar las críticas y preguntas de todos los periodistas. Harry estuvo con ella al cien por cien, en todo momento, secundando y también respondiendo.

En definitiva, Delphini se había fugado de Azkaban con la ayuda de alguien de fuera. Se la consideraba peligrosa y dispuesta a usar imperdonables. Era fiel seguidora de Lord Voldemort y pretendía seguir sus pasos, aunque obviaron que fuese su hija natural, como se hizo la primera vez.

El día terminó para Hermione, aunque Harry decidió quedarse en el Ministerio coordinando las búsquedas.

—¿Has avisado a Ginny?

—Sí. Es consciente de todo este embrollo.

—Perdóname si no puedo quedarme, es que no doy más de sí.

—Vete a casa y mañana más.

Ambos se abrazaron.

—No sé qué haría sin ti, Harry, de verdad.

—Solo lamento que todo esto te haya pillado en un pésimo momento personal.

Hermione sonrió con tristeza y se despidió.

—¡Espera! Te pondré aurores para que te acompañen a casa.

—Ya la acompaño yo —intervino Draco, que se había mantenido en segundo plano hasta entonces, pacientemente—. No permitiré que le pase nada, confía en mí, Potter.

Este asintió y se fue.

—No es buena idea —dijo Hermione a su rubio acompañante.

—Me da igual. La Ministra de Magia no debería andar sola por ahí, no vaya a ser que la ataque algún Mortífago. No sabemos qué puede pasar de ahora en adelante. Al menos yo los conozco de sobra.

—Está bien —claudicó—. Pero luego te vas.

Draco no pensaba irse a ningún lado. Aunque, para tenerla momentáneamente contenta, asintió.

Entraron en la casa de Hermione y Ron. Estaba un poco descuidada.

—Vaya, te creía más cuidadosa.

—No tengo ganas de arreglar las cosas. Demasiado cansancio. Bueno, pues ya…

Draco la asió de la cintura y la besó con intensidad, robándole el aliento y las palabras.

—Espera… —pidió ella.

—No… —La besó nuevamente, quitándole la chaqueta. Ella se dejó llevar e hizo lo mismo con el abrigo negro del rubio.

Acabaron sobre el sofá, comiéndose a besos, largo rato. Draco no pudo dejar de acariciarle la cara y el pelo, aposentado entre sus piernas con el cuerpo sobre ella.

—Te voy a demostrar que te deseo igual sin la Falsa Amortentia encima.

—P… Para, Draco.

Este lo hizo.

—Tengo la cabeza hecha un lío.

Hermione se echó a llorar.

—Leona, ¿qué te sucede?

—Lo hemos hecho todo mal. Tenía que haber dejado primero a Ron, divorciarme…

—¿Te arrepientes de haber estado conmigo en fin de año?

—No…

Hermione le asió la cara con ambas manos. Lo miró a esos ojos grises que la observaban con fijeza.

—En esta casa no, Draco. Aquí formé una familia y aquí la rompí. Y no deseo…

—Shhh… Te entiendo.

—Sé que tú compartiste tu cama conmigo, la de matrimonio, pero…

—Pero es distinto, cariño.

Draco besó su mejilla mojada y le lamió las lágrimas. Luego bajó hasta sus labios para besarlos con dulzura.

—Vente conmigo al hotel Muggle donde me hospedo.

—Estoy agotada…

—Pues solo a dormir. Prometo portarme bien.

Hermione dudó unos segundos. Tragó saliva y asintió.

El rubio platino se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

—¿Dónde está el baño? —preguntó Draco.

—En el pasillo, la puerta de la izquierda.

Justo en el instante en que Malfoy entró, Ron lo hizo en la casa. El rubio se quedó callado al escucharle hablar, a oscuras.

—¡Ron! —exclamó su esposa.

—¿Está contigo?

—¿Quién?

—¡Draco Malfoy! Harry me dijo que te acompañaba a casa.

—Sí, y luego se fue a su hotel… —mintió por el bien de todos.

—¡Puedo oler ese maldito perfume asqueroso que lleva!

—Porque se acaba de ir hace nada…

Hermione vio su abrigo negro tirado en el suelo. Ron también lo vio.

—Claro, y se ha dejado la puta ropa tirada por ahí, con el frío que hace.

Hermione se quedó bloqueada.

—Vale, estoy aquí —dijo Draco al salir del baño.

Ron se le tiró encima, literalmente. Como Draco tenía la varita en el abrigo, tuvo que apartarse, pero el puñetazo le dio de refilón.

—¡Joder, puto Weasley! ¡Pobretón!

—¡Vale! —chilló Hermione, realmente enfadada.

Ron se detuvo y Draco se apartó, cogiendo su abrigo y la varita, con la que apuntó a Ron dispuesto a vengarse de él.

—¡No, no, no! —Hermione se plató delante de su marido—. Idos ambos, ¡fuera!

—Pero…

—¡Fuera los dos! Si queréis, os zurráis en la calle, no aquí.

Luego miró a Ron, cabreada. La misma mirada matadora le echó a Draco.

Este movió la varita y desapareció, ofuscado.

Ron y Hermione quedaron a solas.

—¿Te lo ibas a tirar?

—¡Basta! No me hables como si yo fuera una puta, o algo así.

—¿Y qué eres entonces? ¿Es por su dinero?

La mujer le abofeteó dos veces, hasta que el pelirrojo la agarró de los antebrazos. La miró con una expresión desesperada.

—¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué ya no me quieres a mí? ¿Tan mal lo he hecho?

—No es eso… Hallé a Draco en un momento en el que estaba perdida contigo. Me hizo sentir viva, que yo era una mujer deseable. Él me necesitaba con desesperación, más de lo que me habías necesitado tú en toda nuestra vida juntos.

—Si me dices que solo ha sido sexo, te perdono, Hermione. Y te ruego que me des otra oportunidad.

La soltó y se puso de rodillas ante ella, cogiéndola de la cintura, lloroso.

Hermione quiso morirse de pena y sollozó con amargura. Mesó el abundante cabello pelirrojo de Ron.

—No fue solo sexo…

Ron se puso en pie y se limpió las lágrimas, asintiendo.

—¿Te estás enamorando de él?

—Sí… —se sinceró.

—Vale… Pero te hará sufrir. No creo que para él seas más que un rollo temporal. Cuando se harte de ti, no vuelvas llorándome.

—No es lo que crees…

—Es un Malfoy. ¿Te crees de verdad que querrá que le vean con una sangre sucia públicamente?

Hermione apretó los labios y se echó a llorar.

—Eres tonta.

—Vete a la mierda, Ron Weasley.

—Ya estoy en ella.

Después de aquel final, el pelirrojo se marchó.

Hermione se sentó en el sofá a llorar como una desesperada. Le iba a explotar la cabeza.

Draco se apareció de pronto y le hizo pegar un respingo.

—¡Ese hombre es imbécil! —gritó con ofuscación. Pateó el suelo con el pie derecho—. Decirte eso de mí. Está celoso.

—¿Cómo has conseguido aparecerte de nuevo? La casa tiene un hechizo de protección.

—Solo me he aparecido en el aseo, no me he ido a ninguna parte exterior.

—¿Nos has escuchado?

—Hermione, eso que has dicho ha sido muy bonito… Yo también te he encontrado en un momento de mi vida en el que estaba perdido. Me has salvado.

Se arrodilló frente a ella y la asió por las temblorosas manos.

—No me avergüenzo en absoluto de que nos vean juntos. Se lo he contado a mi madre.

—¿Qué? —Hermione se alarmó sobremanera.

—No está muy de acuerdo… Sin embargo, tampoco en contra de forma radical. Ella… me ve mejor desde que murió Astoria. Y es por ti, y solo por ti…

—Era la Falsa Amortentia, Draco. No nos engañemos.

—No la llevo encima y te aseguro que sigo enamorado de ti hasta las trancas. ¿O no me ves? Ron me pone celoso, Krum me pone celoso. Hasta Harry me pone celoso cuando te presta atención y te da cariño y apoyo.

—Harry y yo somos como hermanos.

—Lo sé. Es porque yo no puedo demostrártelo en público.

—Eres muy tonto.

Lo abrazó por el cuello y él le rodeó la cintura, hundiendo el rostro entre sus pechos. Se miraron y besaron.

—Vamos al hotel, a dormir solamente —le ofreció de nuevo.

Hermione asintió.

Ya en la lujosa habitación, Draco tapó a la mujer con las sábanas y el edredón, poniéndose detrás de ella y apretándola contra su pecho.

—¿Estás cómoda?

—Sí… —dijo, somnolienta.

—Te quiero… —susurró Draco, con la misma intensidad y emoción que cuando se lo decía a Astoria mientras ella estaba enferma.

Sintió las lágrimas acudir a sus ojos, quemándole los ojos. Los cabellos de Hermione absorbieron la humedad.

—Te quiero, Hermione. Te quiero…

Ella no contestó, dormida como estaba, plácidamente entre sus brazos.

Draco la ciñó más contra sí, emocionado.

* * *

No me gusta nada en absoluto el capítulo. No me ha salido como yo quería, lo he cambiado 20 veces... Y el resultado es caca...

Lo siento. Pero prefiero escribir que quedarme parada, porque si lo hago entraré n hiatus XD

Malditas musas, ¿dónde estáis? Hijas de fruta.

Gracias por las críticas y comentarios ^^


	25. Chapter 25

Falsa Amortentia

Capítulo 24

La mujer abrió los ojos, acurrucada al lado de Draco, en posición fetal. Miró la hora, algo asustada. Sin embargo, aún no era el momento de volver al Ministerio, así que se relajó, apretujándose más.

El olor de Draco inundó sus fosas nasales y le produjo un cosquilleo entre las piernas. Acarició su pecho desnudo y bajó hasta su abdomen.

¿Quién le hubiera dicho que acabaría enamorada de él de aquella forma? ¿Qué habría pasado de no ser un imbécil en la adolescencia? ¿Le habría gustado entonces?

Lo besó en el cuello, donde hundió el rostro. Draco se removió y se despertó.

—¿Estás mejor? —La mano del hombre le mesó el revuelto cabello castaño.

—Sí… Más tranquila. Ayer fue un día horrible.

—No lo pienses más. Ocupemos la mente en cosas más interesantes…

Dicho eso, el platinado bajó la mano de Hermione hasta su sexo. Ella lo apretó y él gimió de gusto, girándose hacia ella para poder atrapar sus labios anhelantes.

Se besaron con hambre y urgencia. Draco se excitó mucho más cuando ella metió la mano por dentro del bóxer y empezó a frotar con cadencia.

—Ven aquí, leona —susurró, excitado, mientras la cogía por el muslo para adentrarse mejor en su intimidad, apartando la braguita—. Qué mojada estás.

—Ah… Draco… —Hermione tembló al sentir uno de sus dedos adentrarse en su vagina húmeda. Draco rio al notar los espasmos. Hizo vibrar el dedo, algo que volvió loca de deseo a su amante.

—¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta… —gimoteó, apretándole el pene como si le fuera la vida en ello. El miembro sexual de Draco estaba también mojado por el líquido pre seminal.

El hombre se detuvo un momento y sacó el dedo de la vagina de Hermione, pero solo fue para despojarse de su propia ropa interior y de la de ella, dejándola expuesta.

Fue directo a sus pechos; los masajeó y chupó. Quiso bajar de nuevo entre sus piernas, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

—Pensaba que te gust… Un beso lo acalló.

Hermione se le colocó encima y empezó a besarlo por todas partes, también mordiéndole los sensibles pezones, lamiendo el recorrido hasta el sexo erecto.

—Joder… —susurró Draco cuando ella se metió el glande en la boca, tras chuparlo y sacudirlo con pericia.

No pudo evitar agarrara de la melena y hacer movimientos de pélvicos. Los gemidos de ella, de gusto, lo volvieron loco.

Hermione se lo sacó de la boca, con una sonrisa y risas, limpiándose la mejilla.

Draco se enamoró más de ella en aquel instante y la observó subir por su cuerpo hasta que sus labios de mujer le atraparon con nuevos besos sabor a sexo.

—Eres fabulosa.

—Hazme temblar todo —demandó, agarrándolo del pelo y luego mordiéndole el labio inferior.

Draco la giró hacia el colchón y se dejó de tonterías, penetrándola sin miramientos. Estaban tan húmedos los dos que no hicieron falta más preliminares. La desesperación sexual les pudo.

Cada vez que él empujaba, ella gemía por la embestida.

—¿Te gusta duro?

—Sí… Me encanta…

—Eres mi sueño hecho realidad.

—No hables, pesado.

—¿Ni decirte que te quiero?

—Eso sí…

Draco la besó con lengua, con una intensidad tal que Hermione solo pudo perderse en sensaciones: calor, ardor, gozo y felicidad.

Él gimió en la oreja de Hermione.

—Te amo, leona… —jadeó, casi sin aliento. Hermione no fue capaz de responder, pero a Draco no le hizo falta saber que era correspondido igual, pues la sintió temblar y cómo el orgasmo la inundaba. Sus jadeos, gritos y gemidos le sonaron a música celestial.

Ella perdió un poco la fuerza al terminar, pero pronto ayudó a Draco a conseguir su orgasmo, agarrándolo por el cabello de la nuca, arañando su espalda y empujando con la pelvis.

—Leona… Sí…

El hombre sintió el punto de no retorno, y empujó de una sola vez. Luego quedó laxo sobre ella, que se echó a reír. Le acompañó en sus risas, feliz.

—Yo también te quiero, Draco. No sé ni cómo ha sucedido tan rápido, aunque es lo que siento.

—No me dejes de nuevo… —pidió él, de pronto—. Te prometo que no llevo la Falsa Amortentia, ni he bebido nada… Bueno, bebí una vez y conseguí quemar una butaca, pero ya está, empiezo de cero.

—¿Una butaca?

—Cuando tiré la piedra a la chimenea, salió una llamarada y por poco no lo cuento.

Hermione se echó a reír a carcajada limpia, mientras Draco la miraba embobado.

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué guapa estás cuando te ríes! ¿Sabes que has mejorado con la edad?

—¿No era guapa de adolescente? —Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Sí… Pero yo no tenía capacidad de verlo como ahora…

—Debo de serlo mucho, por cómo me miras…

Draco le acarició la cara y besó sus labios hinchados.

—Eres preciosa…

—Tú no estás mal —se burló ella.

—Soy un Malfoy, estoy buenísimo.

Hermione volvió a carcajearse al ver su cara estar convencido de ello, como ofendido.

—Maldita Gryffindor. 20 puntos menos.

—Yo, en cambio, te doy 100 por cómo me has hecho el amor…

Se abrazaron con fuerza, riéndose.

—¿Y ahora qué somos? —preguntó Draco, yendo al grano—. Porque amantes no me gusta y ya estamos mayorcitos para decir novios.

—Es muy pronto, Draco…

—¿Pronto para qué? Yo tengo muy claro que quiero estar contigo.

Hermione se sintió muy halagada, pero a la vez tuvo miedo.

—Ni siquiera me he divorciado de Ron…

—Bueno, pero ¿tenemos que esperar a eso? Quiero decir… Deseo estar contigo… —Pareció afectado de veras.

—Simplemente digo que no podemos hacerlo público, ni que la gente se dé cuenta. Solo te pido que seamos discretos. Tampoco es el mejor momento para mí.

—Vale, lo comprendo. Aunque me será muy complicado no demostrarte… lo que siento.

Draco miró a Hermione a los ojos, con esos iris grises tan hermosos. Ella llevó una mano hasta su mejilla.

—¿Por qué eres así conmigo? —preguntó la castaña.

—¿Así cómo?

—Tan dulce. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que pudieses serlo, y mucho menos conmigo.

—He cambiado desde que era aquel Malfoy creído y educado por un padre muy supremacista. Yo… Te pido perdón por todas las veces que te llamé de aquella forma.

—Sangre sucia… —Hermione le enseñó su brazo, y Draco lo asió con delicadeza, acariciando las cicatrices.

—Y, aunque eras una repipi marisabidilla, tú también has cambiado en muchas cosas. A mí esto no me pasaba desde que Astoria y yo comenzamos a conocernos y…

—Draco… Sé que quieres a tu mujer, pero no me hables más de ella —le cortó, molesta.

—No pretendía… No he querido decir que…

—Vale, me tengo que ir…

Ella salió de la cama tras deshacerse de su abrazo. Cogió su ropa y se fue al baño para encerrarse por dentro.

Draco quedó completamente desconcertado. ¿Tan malo había resultado nombrar a Astoria?

Aprovechó y se vistió también, de negro como siempre.

Hermione salió, tras ducharse, y se puso el abrigo, cogió el bolso y la varita y ni siquiera miró a Draco, que estaba cada vez más desconcertado.

—Me voy al Ministerio. Por favor, ten a Harry al tanto de cualquier cosa que averigües o si la marc…

Draco la cogió del brazo, para obligarla a mirarlo.

—¿Por qué estás tan fría de pronto?

Hermione le miró con fijeza.

—No es el mejor momento para que esto siga adelante —soltó, aunque por dentro se estaba rompiendo.

Draco sintió un malestar tremendo.

—No, por favor, no me dejes…

—No te estoy dejando porque no tenemos nada, Draco.

—¡No me puedes decir antes que me amas y ahora que no tenemos nada! Me confundes.

—¡No paras de nombrar a tu mujer! Deja de compararlo todo con ella y con lo que tuvisteis.

—No lo he hecho adrede.

—Te nace. Y, mira, lo veo lógico por la reciente pérdida. Aun así, yo no pienso ser su sustituta.

Draco se quedó impactado por sus palabras. Quiso replicar, decirle que no tenía razón. Sin embargo, ella no lo permitió.

—Adiós, Draco.

Y desapareció de la habitación con un golpe de varita.

—Herm… ¡Joder! —El rubio pateó el suelo.

Se sentó en la cama, con la cabeza entre las manos, contemplando seriamente volver crear una Falsa Amortentia, o dos, ya que estaba.

Buscó cabello rizado y castaño en la almohada y lo guardó, ofuscado.

—¡Joder! —vociferó. Luego se echó a llorar, de pura rabia.

Hermione caminó por las calles de Londres, aguantando las lágrimas. Le quería, quería a ese estúpido Malfoy. Sin embargo, Astoria siempre estaba presente en todo y no podía soportarlo más.

Decidió entonces dejar su vida personal atrás, del todo, y centrarse en lo verdaderamente importante en esos momentos para la comunidad mágica.

* * *

Nota: por temas muy personales no sé cuándo volveré a escribir, ahora no tengo trabajo y estoy pasándolo muy mal. Lo siento. Gracias por vuestra comprensión. Espero que os esté gustando y la recomendéis ^^ Tiene muy pocas lecturas. Un beso.


	26. Chapter 26

Falsa Amortentia

Capítulo 25

—Hermione, ¿estás segura de lo que has decidido? —preguntó Harry a su amiga.

—Completamente. No puedo permitir que haya tanta gente en peligro mientras Delphini campe por ahí.

—¿Es que no confías en mí?

—¡Por supuesto, Harry! Eres la persona en la que más confío, eres como el hermano que nunca tuve. Sin embargo, van a venir muchas personas a ver el Mundial de distintos países, y no hay suficientes aurores para todo.

—Nuestro equipo de aurores es el mejor que ha habido desde la última guerra mágica.

—¡Y no lo dudo! No es eso.

—Ya, lo entiendo. Muchas familias, muchos extranjeros, los propios jugadores…

Los interrumpió sin llamar la asistente de Hermione.

—Perdonad, es que Viktor Krum está en el Ministerio y, por lo visto, muy ofuscado.

Hermione suspiró fuerte y se llevó las manos a las sienes.

Llevaba tres días horribles desde que dejó a Draco en el hotel.

—¿Hablo yo con él? —Se ofreció Harry.

—No, ya asumo yo las consecuencias de mi decisión. Aunque, si te puedes quedar… —Le puso cara de perrito abandonado. Harry asintió en silencio.

—Allis, avisa de que lo recibiré de inmediato.

—Claro, jefa.

Mientras esperaban al búlgaro, Harry miró a su amiga.

—Tienes muy mala cara. ¿Duermes?

—Apenas. Mi vida es un desastre, Harry. Y me lo he buscado yo solita.

—Ron y tú ya no teníais que estar juntos… No quiero hacerte sentir mal con lo que voy a decirte: el pobre está hundido y no me quiere contar nada. Sois mis mejores amigos, me gustaría saber qué ha sucedido para que todo se haya precipitado tan rápido.

Hermione fue abrir la boca, sin embargo tocaron a la puerta.

—Adelante —dio paso.

Entró Krum, con cara de pocos amigos.

—Hola, Potter —lo saludó—. Hermione…

—Siéntate, por favor.

El seleccionador lo hizo, al lado de Harry y enfrente de la ministra.

—Vengo porque me parece injusta la decisión de cancelar el Mundial de Quidditch. —Viktor intentó contenerse.

—Estamos en nivel 5, y eso implicar tomar decisiones duras que afecten a muchos colectivos, no solo al tuyo —le explicó ella.

—¡No tiene porqué pasar lo de la última vez! Voldemort está muerto.

—Pero no su hija, Víktor. Delphini es muy peligrosa, ya mató a un chico y no sabemos de lo qué es capaz. Desde luego, no se escapó solita de Azkaban, por lo que cuenta con aliados.

Krum se quedó anonadado.

—¿Es la hija de Voldemort?

—Así es, Krum —intervino Harry—. Y nos consta que ha heredado los poderes mágicos de sus progenitores. Bellatrix era su madre.

El hombre palideció al escuchar aquello.

—¿Entiendes ya la razón?

—Aun así, no estoy de acuerdo. El Mundial es un acto importantísimo en la comunidad mágica. Nuestra selección se ha preparado intensamente, lo vamos a dar todo, somos de los mejores.

—No lo pongo en duda —dijo Hermione.

—¡No es justo! —Krum se puso más nervioso—. ¿Es que no hay suficiente protección?

El búlgaro miró a Harry, que observó después a su amiga.

—Soy de la opinión que sí, que estamos blindados contra cualquier ataque. No obstante, seguimos órdenes de la ministra.

Las miradas se centraron en la mujer.

—Hermione, te ruego que lo pienses mejor —rogó Krum.

—Harry, déjanos a solas, si eres tan amable.

Este se puso en pie y se fue.

Viktor no perdió el tiempo, y asió las manos de la mujer. La miró con cara de perrito.

—No me pongas esa expresión…

—Entiendo que hay vidas en peligro, pero… ¿No confías en Potter?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—¿Y si todos los países mágicos participantes aportan seguridad mágica?

—Es cierto que Macusa se ha ofrecido… —admitió Hermione.

—Si todos, o gran parte, de los países participantes enviaran a sus profesionales de seguridad… ¿Lo repensarías? Pese a que sé que el Quidditch no te entusiasme, es algo muy importante en nuestra sociedad.

—Te prometo que voy a ponerme en contacto con todos los representantes de los países… Y si llegamos a un acuerdo, daré luz verde al Mundial.

—Queda solo una semana… —Krum apretó más las manos de la bruja.

—Me pondré de inmediato. Por lo pronto, Macusa es seguro que…

El hombre se puso en pie y dio la vuelta a la mesa, se inclinó hacia Hermione y le plantó un buen beso en la boca, dejando a la mujer sin palabras, ni reacción.

—P… perdona, yo… Me he puesto demasiado contento y… Y sabes que me gustas muchísimo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella en un hilillo de voz, aún impactada.

—Vamos, Herm, es obvio…

A pesar de su físico imponente, y su edad, Krum enrojeció como un colegial.

—He oído que te vas a divorciar de Ron definitivamente. Y pensé que… Pensé que, tal vez, querrías venir a cenar conmigo esta noche…

Hermione tragó saliva. ¿Qué estaba pasando a su alrededor con todos los hombres?

Pensó en Draco y se sintió mal. También lo hizo en Ron, y la sensación no mejoró. Con el primero no quería nada mientras este siguiera enamorado de Astoria y la comparará con ella en todo. Con el segundo ya ni se hablaba y tenían hijos en común que estaban sufriendo por ello.

—Sí —contestó casi inconscientemente.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

Krum fue a besarla de nuevo, empero Hermione le paró los pies.

—No tan rápido, Viktor. Solo cenar juntos. Y, como me vuelvas a besar sin mi consentimiento, no habrá mundial que valga.

—Pensaré un lugar discreto. Esa mujer de Corazón de bruja me acosa siempre.

—Bienvenido al club.

Draco volvió a la Mansión Malfoy y anduvo haciendo experimentos con la Falsa Amortentia. Definitivamente dejó atrás la alquimia y se centró en la poción de "desamor".

Sinny miró a su jefe desde el marco de la puerta, pues tenía prohibido el paso desde que robó la Amortentia y se la dio a Hermione.

Observó las ojeras de Draco con suma preocupación.

—¿Qué quieres? —indagó él, sin mirarla.

—Ya está la comida, señor.

—Déjala en el pasillo.

La elfina hizo lo que se le mandó, y luego se fue.

Draco cogió la bandeja y comió un poco, sin demasiadas ganas, observando detenidamente el burbujear de la poción.

Su idea era tomar cada día un poco, hasta que ya no le hiciera falta cuando se olvidara de Hermione.

El dolor lo estaba matando por dentro. Sus rechazos continuos no los soportaba. Mientras daban rienda suelta a sus instintos sexuales todo fluía, literalmente, entre ellos. El sexo; el mejor que había tenido. Aunque luego, cuando le dedicaba palabras y caricias de amor, ella acababa enfadada y yéndose sin más.

Draco golpeó la bandeja de comida y la tiró al suelo, ofuscado.

—¡Maldita sangre sucia! —bramó de pronto. Se sintió mal al instante—. Lo siento, mi amor…

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, que limpió de inmediato.

Miró la foto de Astoria que estaba sobre su mesa de trabajo, cerca de él. La cogió y miró de cerca.

—Perdóname tú también por empezar a olvidarte tan rápido.

La imagen de su esposa sonrió, como siempre.

Draco recordó una de sus últimas conversaciones, en San Mungo, cuando ya le quedaban pocos días de vida.

—Mi amor, ¿me prometes que serás feliz de nuevo?

—No podré ser feliz sin ti, Astoria. Eres el amor de mi vida —le dijo, acariciando su cabello negro y su rostro macilento.

Ella le sonrió entonces.

—Lo serás. Amarás de nuevo, cuando menos te lo esperes, a quien menos te lo esperes…

—Será imposible.

La mano marchita y delgada de ella le acarició el rostro mojado por las lágrimas. De nuevo esa sonrisa dulce.

—No la dejes escapar, no seas otra vez ese estúpido Malfoy creído que aparenta lo que no es. Solo sé tú mismo, el hombre que yo conozco y amo.

Negó con la cabeza a su esposa.

—Tú eres el amor de mi vida —insistió.

—Y no tengo por qué dejar de serlo. Pero puede existir un amor de tu vida incluso más intenso que este. Hazme caso y no lo dejes escapar.

Unas jornadas después, rodeada de su familia, de él y de su hijo, Astoria los dejó, con esa sonrisa dulce que la caracterizaba.

Draco intensificó sus sollozos al recordar aquello.

—¿Y si tenías razón? ¿Y si la he cagado del todo? ¿Y si he perdido mi única oportunidad de ser verdaderamente feliz? Soy estúpido.

Draco cogió la poción, de color verdoso, y la metió en un envase de cristal pequeño. Le puso un tapón de corcho y lo selló para que no se saliera. Luego lo amarró de una cuerda y se lo puso a modo de colgante.

Estaba hecho especialmente para olvidar a Hermione, hasta el punto de la indiferencia. Una sola toma y estaría hecho.

Guardó el resto bajo un encantamiento a prueba de elfinas entrometidas.

Iba a intentarlo por última vez; conseguir a Hermione de forma definitiva. Si no, se tomaría la Falsa Amortentia hasta que dejara de sentir amor y deseo por ella.

En cuanto a Astoria, fue el momento de enterrarla de verdad, y quedarse con el recuerdo de lo bueno: de su enamoramiento, del día de su boda, y ese hermoso instante en que Scorpius vino al mundo.

Recorrió la mansión y retiró casi todas las fotos, dejando solamente una en la que salían los tres, felices y contentos.

—Fuiste el amor de mi vida… —Fue más un pensamiento en voz alta que otra cosa—, pero ahora otro lo supera.

Rose esperó, nerviosa, a Scorpius. Habían quedado en el linde del Bosque prohibido y tuvo un poco de miedo.

—¡Buh! —bufó el rubio en su oreja. A cambio recibió un buen capón.

—¡Idiota! ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así!

—Perdón. —El chico se echó a reír de todos modos. Antes de poder si quiera reaccionar, Rose ya lo estaba besando, atrapado entre su cuerpo blando y caliente, y el tronco de un árbol. Scorpius le devolvió los besos, estrujándola contra él con deseo y cariño.

Cada día se las ingeniaban para quedar en alguna parte y comerse a besos como los adolescentes que eran.

—Scorpius…

—Qué… —El joven tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba en una nube.

Rose tironeó de él y ambos acabaron sobre la hojarasca.

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo… —susurró ella en el oído del rubio.

Este la miró, obnubilado.

—Yo también lo deseo. Sin embargo, aquí no podemos, ni tenemos métodos anticonceptivos.

—¿Y si encontráramos la Sala de los Menesteres? ¿Y si yo te dijera que tengo preservativos muggles?

Scorpius se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿De dónde los has sacado?

—Los compré en Navidad…

—¡Para qué! —Scorpius entró en modo celoso.

—Para lo que se usan, idiota.

—¿Con quién?

—Con el bobo de Malfoy.

—Por Melín, que se nos aparezca ya la Sala de los Menesteres.

Rose se echó a reír, hasta que el platinado le atrapó los labios con ansia.

—Nuestros padres nos matarían si se enteraran —dijo él.

—Nuestros padres se pueden ir a la mierda los dos.

Rose frunció el ceño, y Scorpius se lo besó para suavizarlo. Bajó por su nariz, hasta los labios anhelantes.

—Besas muy bien, Malfoy…

—Me nace besarte así, Granger, no te mereces que te bese mal… Tus labios solo pueden besarse a mi modo, y nadie más tiene derecho. Me pertenecen.

Rose se estremeció. No sabía por qué, pero estaba enamorada hasta las trancas de aquel chico tan tonto y dulce a la vez.

Lo abrazó con intensidad y se sintió feliz. Sin embargo, tuvo miedo. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su madre, y el padre de Scorpius, no siguieran juntos, que se separaran para siempre. No soportaba la idea de que, algún día, su chico se convirtiera en su hermano y todo tuviese que acabar entre ellos.


	27. Chapter 27

Falsa Amortentia

Capítulo 26

Ron estaba esperando a su aún mujer, en el despacho del ministerio. Llevaba una carpetita con documentos. Se sintió entristecido, como si hubiera perdido el tiempo durante más de veinte años, como si los momentos difíciles o felices, como el nacimiento de sus dos hijos, nada significaran ya entre ellos.

Todavía la quería, por eso se sintió tan mal allí sentado.

Hermione, preavisada, entró en su despacho y se colocó al lado de Ron. Este la miró con los labios torcidos en un gesto triste. Él observar los signos de cansancio acumulados en su rostro. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un cuidado moño, una blusa blanca con volantes y una falda negra ajustada a sus caderas. Le pareció muy hermosa, mucho más que cuando se dio cuenta de eso mismo en el baile de Navidad.

—Gracias por atenderme, sé que ahora es un momento muy delicado en el Ministerio.

—No te preocupes.

Hermione se sentó en su silla, al otro lado de la mesa. Ron la vio muy lejos ya, en otro lugar inalcanzable.

Se sintió muy arrepentido por haberle dicho aquellas horribles cosas, y humillado por rogarle volver, perdonando su infidelidad.

—Te traigo los papeles del divorcio. No son los definitivos… —Ron colocó la carpeta sobre la mesa. Ella alargó la mano, temblorosa—. Creo que deberíamos tener la custodia compartida de los niños. En cuanto a la casa, como es de ambos, podríamos…

—La casa será de nuestros hijos en un futuro, es su hogar.

—¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos al respecto?

—Quédate tú y yo me buscaré una casa propia para que ellos vengan cuando les toque en vacaciones. Te adoran, Ron… No quiero quitaros eso.

—Me parece bien…

Se quedaron callados hasta resultar incómodo para ambos.

—¿Cómo se lo han tomado tus padres? —preguntó ella.

—Solo les he dicho que hemos decidido divorciarnos. Mi madre está muy disgustada. ¿Y los tuyos?

—Solo piensan en sus nietos y en las consecuencias. Sobre todo en Rose, que está en la peor edad…

—Hugo me preguntó por qué ya no me querías —dijo Ron.

Hermione abrió la boca, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Dejaste de quererme antes o después de él? —Ron comenzó a ofuscarse, al referirse a Draco.

—Yo… No lo sé…

—Eso no me ayuda, Hermione.

—Supongo que las cosas se habían enfriado entre nosotros, eso has de reconocerlo.

—Lo reconozco. No he sido el marido que esperabas —le reprochó

—¡Yo no he dicho eso!

—¿Por qué él?

—No lo sé, Ron. Por favor, basta. —Hermione se echó a llorar, de puro estrés.

—De él me podría esperar cualquier cosa, porque es un maldito Slytherin, pero de ti… Has caído muy bajo.

—¡Basta! —se reiteró—. He cometido un error. Uno que no se puede solucionar.

—Te dije que te perdonaba, y ni así.

—¿Cómo quieres que arreglemos algo tan roto, Ron? Roto desde antes, sí. Lo siento, pero sí, muy roto. Seguíamos juntos por inercia.

—Te amo, Hermione.

La mujer se sintió realmente mal y le faltó el aire. Bebió un poco de agua, por el sofoco, y se limpió los ojos llorosos.

—Fui estúpido por creer que en todas las épocas nos amábamos en secreto, e hice el ridículo al pedirte que te casaras conmigo otra vez.

—Yo solo sé que, estos años, he sido feliz contigo. No me arrepiento. Te he amado mucho.

Se volvió a limpiar los ojos con el pañuelo, y también se sonó la nariz enrojecida.

—Cuando fui a la Mansión Malfoy, algo nació entre Draco y yo. En realidad, él sigue amando a Astoria e intenta olvidarla conmigo. Y yo no estoy dispuesta a aguantar eso.

—¿No estáis juntos?

—Le he dicho que no podemos estarlo.

Ron se quedó descolocado.

—¿Has rechazado a Malfoy?

—Así es. Y quiero que sepas que… No me acosté con él hasta que no me dijiste que éramos libres de hacer lo que deseáramos.

—No hablé en serio.

—Ya, ahora lo sé.

Ron se replanteó todo en ese momento.

Hermione se levantó y se acercó al hombre, tocándole el hombro. Él asió su mano temblorosa y se puso en pie, mirándola desde su altura.

—Vamos a intentar colaborar, por el bien de nuestros hijos —comentó ella.

Se puso a sollozar de nuevo. Él le limpió las lágrimas con ternura, como nunca lo había hecho.

—Yo…

—Shhhh…

Ron se inclinó para atrapar sus labios, y le dio un beso apasionado, abrazándola contra él, deslizando una de sus manos por debajo de la falda. Hacía mucho que Hermione no le sentía de aquella forma.

Intentó devolverle el beso y no le supo a nada, o tal vez a lo mismo de siempre. No le dio un vuelvo en el corazón, ni se le encogió el estómago, ni le hizo temblar las piernas.

Apartó a Ron, que entendió el gesto de inmediato.

Hermione le miró. Allí no estaba Draco, ni su pelo rubio platino, ni sus ojos grises, ni su sonrisa ladeada.

Y sintió un malestar profundo y desesperado.

—Lo siento, no puedo…

Ella se apartó de Ron, que la dejó sin oponer resistencia, permitiendo caer los brazos a los lados.

—Te haré llegar los papeles firmados. Solo tendrás que plasmar tu rúbrica en ellos y podremos pasar página ambos —le dijo, en un tono ofuscado.

—Lo siento mucho…

La bruja estaba deshecha en lágrimas y con la voz quebrada.

—Más lo siento yo.

Ron se fue de allí, más pálido de lo que ya era, y más triste si cabía.

Hermione se dejó caer en una butaca, laxa. Las lágrimas cayeron de nuevo desde sus ojos hasta la comisura de los labios torcidos en un rictus amargo.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener a Draco allí; que la abrazara, besara y cuidara.

Acabó por sentirse mal, pues recordó que lo había dejado por no querer ser la sustituta de otra mujer. Draco acabaría por darse cuenta él mismo del error, de que sus sentimientos por ella no eran reales, sino fruto del anhelo por tapar el tremendo agujero que dejó Astoria.

Eso le hizo sollozar con más ímpetu. Se identificó con el desamor de Ron y también lo sintió en carne propia. Porque ella quería a Draco, lo amaba de verdad como nunca había amado. Echó de menos su olor, su calor, su cuerpo, su voz, sus besos. Lo echó de menos con un dolor insoportable.

Intentó recomponerse y se levantó de la butaca, dirigiéndose hacia el lavabo personal. Limpió su rostro y se maquilló un poco.

Aquella tarde había quedado con Viktor. Hubiera anulado la cita de poder. Sin embargo, era importante por el tema del Mundial, pues debía informarle de algunas normas a seguir para poder celebrarlo.

Draco, por su lado, ideó un plan para estar cerca de Hermione sin que ella pudiera negarse. Le había dicho claramente que colaborara con Harry, y eso mismo pensaba hacer. Así que habló con él y se ofreció a ayudarlo en lo que hiciera falta por el bien de la comunidad mágica. No pretendía convertirse en una especie de auror, ni mucho menos. Sus verdaderos intereses eran conquistar a Hermione pacientemente y que a su hijo no le pasara nada. Y si eso conllevaba trabajar con Potter, lo haría.

—Draco —lo llamó Harry. El rubio se levantó para acercarse.

—¿Algún cambio en la marca?

—En ocasiones parece escocer. Sin embrago, es muy breve.

—Los demás exmortífagos afirman que no les duele nada en absoluto.

—Pues te están mintiendo —afirmó Draco, con contundencia—. También es cierto que es solo en ocasiones, y apenas dura… Desde luego nada comparable como la primera vez, la noche de la fuga.

—Ven conmigo —le indicó Harry.

Entraron en el despacho del auror y se sentaron. Harry estaba muy serio.

—A mí no me duele la cicatriz, ni he tenido pesadillas. Personalmente no creo que Voldemort haya vuelto, porque está más que muerto. No obstante, Delphini es su hija natural y algo está haciendo, con la ayuda de gente. Hay más mortífagos en otros países que apoyaban a Voldemort y de los que no tenemos control.

—¿Y ha habido algún movimiento más?

—Pensamos que van a utilizar el Mundial de Quidditch, aprovechando la entrada de magos extranjeros en el país.

—¿Y Hermione va a permitir que se celebre?

—Sí, aunque en principio era reacia. Pero al colaborar la seguridad mágica de todos los países participantes, esta se reforzará en extremo. Vamos a estar blindados. Hoy mismo me ha dicho que ha quedado con Krum para hablar de ello.

Draco palideció más si cabía y frunció el ceño.

—Es un mono estúpido. —Le salió del alma.

—Ya pareces Ron.

—Bueno, en algo coincidimos.

—Pues, por mucho que me duela por mi amigo, Viktor Krum bebe los vientos por Hermione y no creo que pierda la oportunidad de intentar algo con ella.

Draco, que ya lo sabía, apretó las mandíbulas y los labios, intentando no dejar que los celos le comieran delante de Potter.

—Ella se merece alguien mucho mejor —atinó a decir, mirando a Harry.

—¿Y quién puede haber superior a Ron? Es la mejor persona que conozco, aunque bastante despistado. Me temo que no se dio cuenta de que perdía a su mujer. Eso no lo hace menos buen hombre, de todos modos. Está roto…

Harry pareció afectado también.

Draco tragó saliva y se sintió fatal, para su propia sorpresa.

—Ey, cuida de tu mujer, Potter. Tienes suerte de tenerla —le dijo.

—Lo sé. Tenemos algo muy especial, aunque me mete muchas broncas con respecto a James. —Harry se echó a reír.

—A mí me las metía Astoria, por Scorpius.

—Yo no atino a entender cómo se han hecho amigos un Malfoy y un Potter.

—Yo quería ser amigo tuyo…

—Pues bonita forma de demostrarlo, Draco —le reprochó Harry.

—Mi padre me presionaba. Me inculcó que debía reírme de Ron por su familia pobre, y despreciar a Hermione por su sangre de muggles. Lo natural era eso para mí.

—Pedazo de gilipollas estabas hecho. Ron es el mejor amigo que uno pueda tener, y Hermione la mujer más maravillosa, después de la mía —volvió a reír tras decir aquello—. Es como mi hermana. Así que Krum ya puede tener cuidado con lo que hace.

—¿Y si otro hombre la pretendiese? ¿Qué harías? —inquirió el rubio.

—Joder, comportarme como un cabrón, como pienso hacer con Krum. Aplicar l tercer grado.

Malfoy sonrió de lado; otro obstáculo a vencer.

—El hombre que esté con ella la tiene que merecer, si no, nada. Y estar a su altura es complicado. Demasiado inteligente, bonita y buena. O se la gana, con respeto, o lo mato.

Harry hizo un movimiento de varita hacia Draco, por lo que este se echó hacia atrás en la silla, instintivamente.

—¿Lo has entendido, Malfoy? —La varita le tocó el pecho, amenazadora.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Harry no sonrió, lo miró con dureza, como si algo supiera de sus intenciones con Hermione.

—A mí Krum tampoco me entusiasma —añadió el moreno, y luego empujó a Draco hacia la salida, dejándolo desconcertado.

—Así que nos iremos a cenar con ellos esta noche. A las siete te quiero aquí, nos autoinvitaremos por la seguridad de la ministra y el seleccionador, no les vaya a pasar algo. ¿Has entendido?

—Sí.

—Bien.

Y luego cerró la puerta.

A Draco le dio un vuelco al corazón; estaría con ella, la vería e impediría a ese bruto que intentase conquistarla, con la complicidad de Potter. Mejor imposible.


	28. Chapter 28

Falsa Amortentia

Capítulo 27

Hermione se recompuso lo mejor posible para su cita con Viktor, se maquilló un poco más de lo normal para tapar los estragos del llanto, y salió de su despacho. Salió tan escopetada, que no vio a Draco y a Harry a sendos lados de las puertas, esperándola.

—Hermione… —la llamó su amigo.

Esta se dio la vuelta y se encontró con ambos hombres. Ver a Draco le produjo un vuelco al corazón. Se había peinado el cabello hacía atrás y se estaba dejando barba. La miró con sus intensos ojos acerados.

—¿Sucede algo? —dijo, girándose hacia Harry.

—Por tu seguridad, te vamos a acompañar a la cena con Krum.

—¿Qué? —Se quedó estupefacta.

—Y nos quedaremos también a cenar —añadió Draco.

La mujer no entendió nada y frunció el ceño.

—Es una cena privada, vosotros no pintáis nada en ella, y el que menos Draco.

—Potter me ha pedido que lo acompañe, ya que todos los aurores están ya ocupados en la seguridad mágica.

Draco sonrió de lado.

Hermione lo quiso matar.

—Exacto, se lo he pedido porque no podemos dejar que andes libremente de aquí para allá, lamentándolo mucho. Y Krum tampoco.

—Creo que ambos somos perfectamente capaces de defendernos solitos, en el hipotético caso de que alguien nos atacase.

Se la notó sumamente molesta.

Harry levantó los hombros en señal de que le daban igual sus palabras.

—Acepto que tú vengas, Harry, pero no él —dijo, señalando a Draco de forma despectiva. Este se sintió muy molesto por el trato.

—Va en el pack —añadió Harry—. Tú dirás dónde te acompañamos.

Hermione bufó y, sin decir nada más, caminó hacia el hall principal del ministerio.

Los dos hombres la siguieron en silencio, echándose miradas de complicidad.

Draco miró el trasero de Hermione contonearse, debajo de aquella falda de tubo, y pensó en que Krum no iba a tocarlo aquella noche. Ni ninguna noche, porque no pensaba dejar que eso sucediera nunca.

—Vendrá a recogerme a la salida del ministerio, e iremos a cenar a un restaurante de Gordon Ramsay en Royal Hospital Road, muy cerca del río.

—¿Es un buen sitio? —indagó Draco, que no era de ir a "cualquier parte".

—Tiene estrellas Michelin. ¿Le vale a tu exquisito paladar Malfoy?

Hermione estaba cabreada con él, Draco lo notó de inmediato.

Salieron del ministerio y caminaron unos metros hasta el coche de Krum, que ya la estaba esperando. Cuando vio meterse detrás a los dos guardaespaldas, miró a Hermione sin entender nada.

—Van a velar por nuestra supuesta seguridad.

—Pero… —atinó a decir.

—Viktor, es imposible disuadirlos. Lo mejor es que partamos ya a cenar, debemos llegar a una hora concreta —dicho esto asió la mano del búlgaro unos segundos, a sabiendas de que Draco vería el gesto.

Este mismo apretó la mandíbula, sin pasar desapercibido para Harry, que ya sabía lo que pasaba entre ellos. Ron se lo había acabado contando.

Ante aquella revelación, el moreno no supo cómo sentirse hacia ambos; Draco y Hermione. Sin embargo, decidió que Malfoy podía ser el mejor aliado en aquellos instantes. Ya le partiría la cara en otro momento, pues se la tenía guardada.

Draco no se percató de la mirada de su acompañante masculino, centrado como estaba en que Hermione no tocara a Krum. Sabía que él no lo haría, con las dos carabinas detrás.

En el restaurante fue fácil confundir al maître para que les diera una mesa de cuatro, en vez de dos, que es lo que estaba pedido.

—Malfoy, ¿es de tu gusto? —dijo sarcásticamente Hermione, mientras eran acompañados a su sitio.

Este se le acercó hasta la oreja para susurrarle:

—Cualquier sitio en el que tú estés, es de mi gusto.

Ella no le contestó y apretó el paso, con el corazón a cien.

El camarero se adelantó y retiró la silla para la señora, así evitando un conflicto entre Draco y Viktor.

A sendos lados de Hermione, estaban sentados sus amigos, y enfrente tenía a Viktor, que no podía estar más incómodo y ofuscado.

Aquello no era lo que había planeado, sino una velada romántica con Hermione, que estaba muy hermosa con sus cabellos recogidos y sus labios rojo pasión.

Draco pensó exactamente lo mismo. Se moría por besarlos y comerse ese carmín a bocados.

Harry, en medio de la situación, apretó un poco los dientes. Le dolía por su amigo, pero Hermione era más que capaz de atraer a dos hombres a la vez sin hacer nada de particular; solo siendo ella misma.

Lo de Krum era normal, pues ya habían tenido algo de adolescentes. Aunque lo de Draco le chocó enormemente. Se pasó el tiempo llamando sangre sucia a la mujer a la que ahora miraba con cara de gilipollas.

Pidieron los especiales de la noche, menos Draco, que demandó lo más caro de la carta solo por aparentar más, aunque obviamente le era más que posible pagarlo.

—Entonces… Se celebrará. —Krum intentó iniciar una conversación.

—Sí, pero estamos elaborando una serie de reglas para que todo se desarrolle dentro de la normalidad. He estado trabajando en ellas, diligentemente, esta tarde —informó Hermione, con su tono de voz de marisabidilla.

Draco no supo sin ponerse nervioso de oírla, o comérsela a besos por ser tan inteligente.

—Entonces, todo irá bien si se cumplen. Ya vienen para acá los equipos de seguridad mágica necesarios, enviados por los países participantes. ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Estoy muy contento!

Krum hizo un amago de asirla de la mano, por encima de la mesa. Se detuvo, frustrado, pero le gustó la sonrisa que ella le regaló.

—Perdonadme, voy al aseo.

Hermione se levantó, y a la par lo hicieron Harry y Draco.

—Yo la acompaño —dijo Harry.

—Tengo que ir también al aseo —se excusó el rubio.

—Vas luego, no dejes solo a Krum.

Draco se dejó caer pesadamente, sobre la silla. Miró con mala cara al seleccionador.

—¿Por qué me miras así, Malfoy?

—Sé lo que pretendes con Hermione. He visto la revistilla esa y como le metiste mano levantándola de esa forma.

—Esa revista es horrible y no… ¡Estaba eufórico!

—Ey, que también soy un hombre y me he fijado en cómo se te iba la vista a su escote.

—No seas grosero —se defendió el moreno.

—Krum, olvídate de ella. —Draco apretó los dientes.

—Y vosotros me habéis jodido la velada adrede. Estoy más que sobrado para defenderla en caso de que así fuera necesario, y ella misma también sabe hacerlo solita.

—Ya lo creo que te la hemos jodido adrede. Si le tocas un solo pelo, te juro que te hago un cruciatus aunque eso me lleve a Azkaban.

Viktor se echó a reír al escucharlo.

—Cualquiera diría que estás celoso, Malfoy.

Este le miró a los ojos con dureza, pero sin decir palabra.

—Niega que estés interesado en ella.

—No lo niego. Y, si ella me lo permite, la cortejaré lo que haga falta. Es una mujer como pocas. Ya la perdí una vez, dos no me lo permitiré.

Draco se sintió fatal, porque él la había perdido y no se veía libre para gritar a los cuatro vientos sus sentimientos por ella.

—Hoy olvídate de avanzar, tiene dos guardaespaldas.

—Sois insoportables y le habéis faltado al respeto no dejándola libre de hacer lo que quiera, con una estúpida excusa. Debería daros vergüenza; parecéis estar en la edad de piedra.

—Te voy a ser sincero, Krum; yo también sé perfectamente que es una mujer como pocas. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Viktor abrió mucho los ojos, al darse cuenta de que Draco Malfoy también le iba detrás a Hermione.

—Ya veremos quién se la gana.

—Ahora eres tú el cromañón con cara de mono —lo insultó.

Krum se tuvo que aguantar, al estar rodeados de muggles y en un lugar tan conocido en Londres.

—Ella no se iría con un Mortífago que no paró de llamarla sangre sucia toda la adolescencia, ni en mil años —dijo, contraatacando.

Draco se levantó, dispuesto a sacar su varita. Sin embargo, Harry volvió antes que Hermione, que seguía en el baño, temiéndose algo así.

—Draco, ni se te ocurra.

Harry le puso una mano en el hombro, empujando hacia abajo para que se volviera a sentar, cosa que el rubio hizo, sin dejar de mirar a Krum.

—Potter, muchas gracias por tu amabilidad para con Hermione, hay que protegerla bien.

—De nada —le respondió, sin dejar de echarle una mirada fulminante. Luego se la echó a Draco, que se desasió de él y se fue a los baños también.

Tras lavarse la cara y secarse, salió. Hermione estaba allí, sin decidirse a volver a la mesa con sus tres acompañantes.

Al verle, ella se ruborizó. Draco siguió tan ofuscado, que soltó una grosería.

—Ya veo que te da igual con quien.

—¿Perdón? —inquirió ella.

—Ese mono, yo… Da igual, ¿no?

Como pasó cerca un muggle, Hermione se contuvo las ganas de soltarle un sopapo.

Le miró airada, ofendida, y lo dejó allí.

Draco supo que la había cagado. Más.

La mujer volvió a la mesa, con una sonrisa.

—¿Pedimos los postres? Draco me acaba de decir que paga él la cuenta completa, así que… Aprovechémonos.

Harry supo de inmediato que algo había pasado, porque aquella Hermione no era la verdadera.

La velada terminó tras tomarse los cafés. El camarero pasó la cuenta y los tres miraron a Malfoy, que comprendió la indirecta. Sacó su tarjeta de crédito muggle y pagó diligentemente. Después de lo que le había dicho a la mujer, se le bajaron todos los humos de golpe, pues se sintió un machista estúpido.

Krum llevó a Hermione hasta su casa, en el auto. Su hogar no podía verse, al igual que el de Harry, aunque este último sí sabía dónde estaba.

Se bajaron los tres y despidieron a Viktor.

—Yo la acompaño —comunicó Harry.

Draco no dijo nada, asintiendo con la cabeza en silencio. Miró de reojo a Hermione, que solo se despidió de él brevemente. La vio besar a Harry en la mejilla y desaparecieron ambos por una calle. Caminó hacia ella. Ya no estaban allí.

Incapaz de volver al hotel, se quedó sentado en el banco de un parquecillo cercano, mirando a la nada, pensando en todo lo que estaba mal en su vida.

Alguien se detuvo a su lado. Iba en ropa de deporte vieja. Miró al extraño y se encontró con Hermione. Ella le abofeteó con fuerza y él no se resistió.

—¡Imbécil!

Draco la miró con carita de perro abandonado, con un mechón rubio sobre la frente.

—Perdóname… —pidió con sinceridad.

—Poco más que me has llamado puta.

—Son los celos, que me comen vivo. Solo pensar que ahora podrías estar con Krum, foll… Acostándote con él…

Draco se llevó la mano a la mejilla dolorida.

—No me hubiera acostado con él. Soy consciente de que le gusto, le gusto muchísimo y de forma más madura que a ti, si es que de veras sientes algo por mí.

—Claro que lo siento. —La miró, levantándose, y la asió por los brazos, acariciándolos—. ¿Por qué has salido? Es peligroso.

—Necesitaba despejar la mente. Me he sentido humilladísima. Mi mejor amigo sobreprotector. Y dos hombres mirándome como si les perteneciera. ¡Pues no soy vuestra, joder!

Se soltó del rubio.

—Vale ya de machismos estúpidos. Me pertenezco a mí misma y a nadie más. Y elegiré con quien estar. ¡Aunque es mejor sola, dadas las opciones!

—Por favor, perdóname. Te lo ruego. Me pondré de rodillas —dijo a la desesperada, haciendo el amago. Ella lo detuvo.

—Ni se te ocurra, hay gente aún paseando a sus perros por aquí. Vamos a casa.

Lo asió de la chaqueta y tironeó de ella. Draco fue detrás como si fuera su perrito.

Hermione hizo un gesto con la varita, y una casa apareció donde no parecía ser posible.

Entraron y dejaron los abrigos. Hermione se acercó a la calefacción, mientras Draco la miraba sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Estaba desmaquillada, con el cabello suelto y sin peinar, y con ropa de andar por casa. Pese a ello, le pareció hermosa.

Estaba enamorado como un colegial y se derritió. Tuvo que apoyarse en el marco de la puerta, o se hubiese caído de bruces.

—No me tortures así, mi amor… —le susurró.

—No soy tu amor. Tu amor es Astoria —dijo ella con dureza, sin mirarlo, pero roja como un tomate.

—Ella pertenece al pasado. Tú eres mi presente.

Hermione lo miró, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Solo soy una sustituta. Cubro el vacío que ella te dejó. Eso es todo… Eres tú el que se empeña en negarlo. Pero todo lo que haces es por Astoria, para olvidarla.

—Ya no, cariño.

Se acercó a ella de forma prudente.

—Me besaste aquella primera vez y me dijiste que te hacía olvidarla. Luego creas una falsa Amortentia y te la pones. Te acuestas conmigo porque eso consigue que no pienses en ella. Sin embargo, no paras de mentarla en todas nuestras conversaciones, y tras hacer el amor. ¿Cómo te crees que me hace sentir eso?

—No me di cuenta de que… Joder…

La asió por la cintura, pegándola a él. Con la mano derecha levantó su rostro por el mentón.

—Soy imbécil.

—Eso es indudable.

—Es cierto que al principio me confundí mucho. Poco a poco los sentimientos por ti se fueron aclarando. No llevo la falsa Amortentia encima… Te lo juro.

Ella tocó bajo la camisa de seda gris, notando la protuberancia.

Empujó a Draco con fuerza, ofuscada.

—¡Y eso que llevas qué es! Dime que no es una poción o una piedra de esas.

Draco se quedó bloqueado. Acabó por abrirse la camisa él mismo y le enseñó la poción.

—Es una falsa Amortentia, es verdad.

—¡Fuera de aquí!

—¡No es lo que piensas!

—¡Ya me he hartado! ¡Déjame tranquila!

Hermione cogió su varita y le apuntó con ella.

—Esta la hice usando tu cabello…

—¿Qué? ¡Para qué!

—¡Para olvidarte si no conseguía que me siguieras queriendo! Porque soy un cobarde que no quiere sufrir tu rechazo.

Draco se echó a llorar.

—No aguanto estar sin ti, no soporto verte con Krum. Hasta Harry me da celos.

Hermione bajó un poco la varita, al verlo en ese estado.

—Pero ya está. Si no quieres nada conmigo, me la bebo.

El rubio se quitó la poción del cuello y la abrió, dispuesto a bebérsela sin vacilar.

—¡Accio! —El frasquito salió volando hasta ella, que lo lanzó contra el suelo.

Draco se quedó perplejo, y más cuando Hermione se le colgó del cuello, llorando.

—¡No! No…

—No qué… —le preguntó, abrazándola contra sí con todas sus fuerzas.

Hermione no consiguió articular palabra, y boqueó.

—No te lo bebas… —Lo besó con ansiedad. Draco se entregó completamente. La asió por debajo del trasero para llevarla hasta su habitación. Le dio totalmente igual que fuera la cama de matrimonio de Ron y ella. Hermione no opuso resistencia y le permitió hacer.

La dejó caer encima y se quitó rápidamente la camisa y los pantalones. Luego despojó a la mujer de su fea ropa de ir por casa. Debajo aún llevaba la ropa interior sexy que solía llevar. Le quitó sensualmente el sujetador, y luego las bragas.

Draco se puso sobre ella, sin dejar de besar su cuerpo tembloroso.

—Te haré gozar con una condición… —susurró Draco en su oído.

—Cuál…

—Que ni se te ocurra volver a dejarme por la mañana. O me voy a mi Mansión y me bebo toda la Falsa Amortentia que tengo preparada. Entonces se acabó.

Hermione le miró con los ojos velados por el deseo. Le rodeó con las piernas por la cintura, para acercarlo.

—No voy a volver a dejarte, nunca más.

La expresión y sonrisa de Draco la derritieron. Esos ojos grises, con un punto azulado, la dejaron desarmada.

—Te quiero… —susurró Hermione—. Yo te amo de veras.

—Y yo a ti. ¿Por qué eres tan tonta? ¿Por qué no me querías creer?

—No quiero estar a la sombra de tu mujer.

—Ahora mi mujer eres tú, ¿me entiendes? Nunca podré olvidarla, es la madre de mi hijo y mi primer amor verdadero. Pero ya he pasado página, y lo he hecho gracia a ti y por ti.

Besó el rostro mojado de Hermione con devoción.

—No me compares más…

—Shhhh. Está bien. No te diré que eres más hermosa que ella, ni que contigo he tenido el mejor sexo, ni que cuando me amas me vuelvo loco del todo. No abriré la boca para explicarte que eres el amor de mi vida…

Luego la besó y ya no dejaron que sus bocas se separasen mientras hacían el amor.

No fueron capaces de aguantar demasiado, dada la pasión con la que se frotaron.

Draco la penetró, con cadencia, tocó sus pechos, besó su cuello esbelto, mordió sus labios entreabiertos, mientras se colaban gemidos de placer.

Aquellos jadeos tan intensos de Hermione hicieron que Draco no pudiera aguantarse más y se corriera en su caliente interior. Ella no tardó en seguirle, extasiada.

Tras terminar, abrazó más fuerte al rubio, sin querer soltarlo.

—Te quiero, Hermi… Mi Hermione. Soy muy feliz, en serio.

—Y yo… Hoy… Hoy ha sido un día horrible, ¿sabes?

—Perdóname, he sido el culpable.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Han pasado varias cosas. Esta mañana vino Ron e intentó que volviéramos. Luego tener que concentrarme en el trabajo, cuando solo quería verte y que me abrazaras.

—Te estoy abrazando, y mucho —dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Te queda bien esta barbita. —Se la acarició.

—¿Te pone?

—Me pone todo de ti, Maldito Malfoy.

—Preciosa Granger.

La besó un instante, antes de volver a abrazarla.

* * *

Gracia por vuestros comenatrios. No tengo muchos, pero gracias ^^


	29. Chapter 29

Falsa Amortentia

Capítulo 28

Draco dejó que el agua caliente cayese por todo su cuerpo desnudo. Tras una noche de sexo intenso, necesitaba darse una ducha. Hermione seguía en la cama, agotada.

Esta apareció de pronto tras la mampara y asomó su rizada cabeza. Le echó una mirada a Draco de arriba abajo y sonrió pícara, tras lo cual se metió dentro de la bañera también.

El rubio la apretó contra sí, sintiendo sus senos sobre el pecho. Le pasó el agua por el pelo y la espalda, para que no tuviera frío. Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, dejándose hacer, y estrechándolo por la cintura, para luego deslizar una mano hasta el trasero y apretarlo.

—Leona… —ronroneó Draco, antes de atrapar sus labios mojados y anhelantes.

Se besaron con lengua, resbalándose el uno en los brazos del otro.

Hermione fue directa al grano, y lo asió de su miembro ya erecto por la excitación del momento.

—Leona, eres insaciable, me vas a dejar s…

Ella lo empujó contra la pared y no lo dejó hablar, subyugándolo con su hambrienta boca. Draco no perdió el tiempo y la subió hasta su cintura. Hermione la rodeó con sus piernas, dejándose llevar por la intensidad de lo que sentía.

Draco le pertenecía, ya estaba segura. No tenía que compartirlo con el recuerdo de otra mujer; ya no era la amante, la segunda, el consuelo, sino la única, y aquello le excitaba sin límites.

El hombre la apoyó en la pared húmeda para penetrarla, aún bajo los chorros de la ducha caliente. Empujó con cadencia, escuchando los jadeos y suspiros de Hermione.

Besó su mejilla mojada y roja, se coló entre sus labios, buscando esa lengua juguetona. Todo en ella le hacía perder la cordura. Su pelo castaño y rizado en el que podía descansar el rostro, su cuerpo delgado de cintura estrecha, sus pechos pequeños y tan sensibles a su tacto, las estrías que conservaba de sus dos embarazos, su voz excitada porque él la estaba tocando.

—Así… —demandó ella cuando Draco alargó el momento de placer al máximo posible. Hermione lo había agarrado por el cabello de la nuca, y eso quería decir que estaba a punto de alcanzar uno de sus escandalosos orgasmos, en los cuales no podía dejar de gemir con cada vez más fuerza hasta alcanzar el cenit.

Draco tuvo que agarrarla bien cuando terminó, pues quedó derrengada, intentando mantener las piernas alrededor de su cintura, pero fue imposible y tuvo que dejarla bajar.

—Perdóname…

—Shhh… ¿Te has corrido a gusto, leona?

—Sí…

—Siempre te hago temblar las piernas. Te lo avisé desde el principio.

—Siéntate en la bañera —le ordenó Hermione. Draco lo hizo y apoyó la espalda.

El calor ya había empeñado todo.

Ella serpenteó por encima de su cuerpo, acomodada entre sus piernas. Hermione sintió la tremenda erección que tanto le había hecho gozar segundos antes, y decidió que no podía quedarse así.

Bajó y sujetó su sexo con una mano, sacudiéndolo a la par que se lo comía con la boca y lo lamía con la lengua.

Draco cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones y el gozo que aquella felación le producía. La agarró por el cabello mojado con ambas manos, con excitación.

No deseaba despertar de aquel sueño tan erótico, y sonrió de lado.

—Leona… —susurró—, no pares nunca de hacerlo tan bien…

Ella se detuvo unos instantes y lo miró a los ojos, sin dejar de mover la lengua.

—Joder, nena… Cómo me excitas.

Movió la pelvis sin poder controlarse y Hermione continuó hasta sentir el semen dentro de su boca y escuchar los jadeos de Draco al correrse.

Se lo tragó y sonrió.

Draco la estrechó contra sí, dejando que el agua cayese sobre ellos y los reconfortara, mientras seguía llenándose la bañera.

—Hermi, estoy loco por ti, como un adolescente en plena pubertad y con las hormonas a flor de piel.

—Y yo, hurón.

Draco se echó a reír.

—En el fondo me enamoré de ti cuando me pegaste aquel puñetazo.

—Muy en el fondo, idiota. Más de uno te habría pegado de poder…

—¿De verdad no te atraía nada de nada?

—No, pesado.

Hermione lo miró, sonriendo. Le dio un beso lento y dulce. Draco se sintió estremecer.

—¿Y si no te hubiera llamado de aquella forma? ¿Y si nos hubiéramos hecho amigos?

—Depende entonces.

—¿De qué?

—De que yo te hubiera gustado a ti. Pero nunca fui tu tipo, señor Slytherin Malfoy.

—Mi apellido pesa demasiado, cariño. —Le acarició la cara mojada y roja.

—Te ayudaré a que sea más ligero.

—Me gusta imaginar que nos enamoramos en Hogwarts. Que yo soy un estúpido engreído que va pavoneándose entre todas las chicas, pero que hay una Gryffindor marisabidilla que ni me mira, una come libros amiguita de Potter.

—Vaya películas te montas… —Hermione se echó a reír, bien cómoda sobre su pecho y sumergida en el agua caliente de la bañera.

—Al principio no le hago caso, porque es una hija de muggles. Luego coincido con ella en la Biblioteca, por algo de clase de pociones, y me empiezo a fijar mejor en la tal Granger. Tiene el pelo que parece un arbusto, pero me parece linda igualmente. Intento luchar contra mi atracción.

—Oh, vaya… Le parezco bonita a Malfoy, qué suerte tengo —se burló.

—No puedo dejar de acudir a la biblioteca y pasó de las novieta de turno y los amigotes. Me siento en la misma mesa, delante. A Granger le sienta fatal, pero no se va de su sitio. Sigue sin hacerme ni puñetero caso.

—Natural, Malfoy lo está haciendo para incomodarme y que cometa errores en clase del profesor Snape —dijo, siguiéndole el juego al final—. Me cae fatal porque va de guapito rompecorazones y me mira siempre con desdén, aunque esta vez noto que me observa de reojo sin esa expresión pedante, como con curiosidad.

—No es curiosidad, es que le miro los labios, las pestañas mientras lee, el cabello cayendo hacia el libro y cómo se lo aparta. Necesito conseguir a esa chica, es un reto.

—Qué iluso es Malfoy.

—Intento entablar conversaciones con ella, sobre pociones, ya que de otro tipo no le interesan, como el quidditch, aunque yo sea tan buen jugador. Al final me ayuda, pues finjo no entender cómo se hace una Amortentia.

Hermione sonrió con el comentario.

—Y yo le pregunto que para qué la quiere, si el señorito Draco tiene chicas haciendo cola a la espera de ser la novia oficial de la temporada, Pansy la primera.

—Y le digo que es para conseguir a la chica imposible, pero la Gryffindor no lo pilla. Al final me lo explica con todo lujo de detalles y diligencia, como no puede ser de otra forma, mientras me advierte de los efectos terribles de darle Amortentia a otra persona, sermoneando, porque es lo que mejor se le da. Pero me parece encantadora igual, aun a pesar de ser una marisabidilla.

—Y yo sigo desconfiando de Malfoy, aunque empieza a ser amable conmigo y no me disgusta tanto como pensaba. Cuando estamos solos en la biblioteca hablamos de varias cosas, incluso me confiesa que ser un Malfoy es duro, pues su padre le exige demasiado. Eso me enternece, porque empiezo a ver a un Draco distinto.

—Fuera de la Biblioteca nos tenemos que ignorar, por el qué dirán nuestros respectivos amigos y casas, pero cada vez buscamos más formas de estar juntos y pasar el tiempo. Empiezo a ver sonreír bastante a la seca de Granger, incluso mis tonterías y hechizos bobos la divierten. Me gusta ver la sonrisa de Hermione, deseo besar esa sonrisa. Pero ella no me mira igual que yo a ella.

—En el fondo solo me reprimo a mí misma. Me estoy empezando a colar por el repelente de Malfoy, y él tiene en mente a otra chica a la que conquistar con la Amortentia. Eso me duele, soy incapaz de preguntarle quién es.

—La indiferencia amorosa de mi marisabidilla me empieza a desesperar y utilizo la Amortentia en unos pasteles que he robado de la cocina. Si se los doy a probar se enamorará de mí perdidamente. Me tienda dárselos, aunque sepa que eso está mal y que, cuando se le pase el efecto, me va a odiar hasta la muerte.

—Quedamos una tarde cerca del lago negro, para repasar un examen de pociones. Estamos los dos solos. Yo deseo que Malfoy se acerque a mí y me bese, aunque sé que eso no pasará porque soy hija de muggles y una Gryffindor, además de que hay otra chica misteriosa de la que Draco no me quiere contar nada. No puedo evitar sentir celos y estar ceñuda.

—Le pregunto a mi Hermione qué le sucede. Me muero por esconderme con ella tras una arboleda desierta y comérmela a besos. Le pido que vayamos allí a estudiar y accede con cara de pocos amigos y los libros apretados contra el pecho. Con la excusa de merendar, le ofrezco los pasteles que llevan la Amortentia.

—Pero yo no tengo ganas de comer nada, por los nervios. No soporto más la situación y acabo exigiendo saber quién es la chica en cuestión.

—Me sorprendo por el cambio de actitud y ese brillo celoso en la mirada de mi Granger. Una esperanza nace en mí, me acerco a ella y la hago recular hasta un enorme tronco. Ella sigue con los libros bien apretados. Apoyo el brazo a un costado de su rostro y me acerco peligrosamente. Ella me mira a los ojos, con la cara roja. Admiro sus pecas, sus ojos, sus pestañas, sus labios entreabiertos, huelo sus cabellos enmarañados…

—El corazón me va a cien, pienso que Malfoy ha estado jugando conmigo todo el tiempo, como una broma pesada. Así que me aparto y me siento a estudiar.

—A mí me tiemblan las piernas con ese rechazo tan evidente. Sin embargo, me siento a su lado y abro el libro de pociones también, ya desesperado sin saber qué más hacer. Le vuelvo a ofrecer los pasteles y me como uno que no lleva Amortentia.

—Finalmente yo accedo a tomar un poco, por no ser descortés. Lo voy a mord…

—Y yo te pegó un manotazo y el pastel acaba tirado por el suelo. Tengo la cara desencajada, al haberme dado cuenta de que no puedo obligar a Hermione a que me quiera. La amo demasiado para hacerle eso.

—Yo miro a Draco, sin entender nada, pero me doy cuenta de que el pastel huele a su colonia, una que había odiado hasta días antes pero que había empezado a gustarme. Me percato entonces de lo que está pasando, cierro los puños y me pongo a sollozar de pura rabia e incredulidad. Le grito, ofuscada.

—Me levanto e intento apaciguarla, pedirle perdón por haber hecho aquello. Ella cree que es una broma pesada, urdida entre todo mi grupo para reírnos. Intento explicar que no, que es cosa mía porque no sé ya cómo hacer para que me quiera…

—Me quedo bloqueada al escuchar declararse al estúpido de Malfoy. Sus preciosos ojos grises están llenos de lágrimas, su expresión es de arrepentimiento. Le dejó que me coja de la cara y apoye su frente en la mía. Sus labios están muy cerca, los que he estado deseando besar tantas veces, fantaseando con ello en la soledad de mi cama. Me ruega que le dé una oportunidad.

—No puedo más y beso a mi Hermione, a mi leona. Ella se entrega a mí con ardor y pasión, nos abrazamos con desesperación, mientras nos comemos a besos. Acabamos en el suelo, sobre la hojarasca, deseando entregarnos el uno al otro y…

—Shhh —lo cortó Hermione, mientras lo besaba como si la escena fuera real.

—Te quiero, Hermi. Joder, te quiero demasiado. Demasiado…

—Al final has conseguido que me enamore de ti siendo una adolescente, idiota.

—Me habrías salvado de todo, del Señor Tenebroso, de la marca, de la presión, del lado equivocado de la guerra mágica.

—Eso no lo sabemos. Y, además, nuestros hijos reales no existirían, y eso es lo mejor que nos ha pasado en la vida.

Draco asintió.

—No debía de ser entonces nuestro momento, sino ahora. Este es nuestro presente y nuestro futuro.

—Juntos e inseparables, leona.

—Solo te pido un poco de paciencia, que firme los papeles del divorcio que pase el mundial. Tengo mucha presión…

—Lo entiendo. ¿Qué importa esperar un poco más a hacerlo público? He esperado toda la vida…

Hermione lo miró a los ojos grises y luego le dio un beso lento y suave en los labios.

—Gracias, mi amor, mi vida. Te amo, Draco.

Este no contestó, pues no hizo falta, se lo hizo saber con un abrazo muy estrecho. Hermione sabía que estaba con el hombre adecuado, en el momento preciso.

* * *

Nota: he encontrado trabajo, pero es bastante duro y tengo turnos matadores que no me dejan ni tiempo ni ganas (solo quiero estar morida por ahí). Así que iré más lenta. Ahora empieza la parte del Mundial.

¿Os ha gustado la minishistoria que se montan Hermi y Draco. ¿Os gustaría que escribiera el mini relato como si fuera verdad?

Besis.


	30. Chapter 30

Falsa Amortentia

Capítulo 29

Scorpius y Albus se subieron al Expreso de Hogwarts, junto a la mayoría de sus otros compañeros, incluida Rose, aunque ella se fue con sus amigas. Los dos chicos se quedaron a solas en su compartimento, para variar. En cualquier caso, les gustaba estar así para poder hablar tranquilamente, cosa que no hacían todo lo que quisieran.

—Está muy bien que nos den estas vacaciones extras para poder ver el mundial. Me ha dicho mi madre que ya hay un montón de hinchas extranjeros —dijo Albus.

—Veo que te has aficionado más al quidditch.

—No me entusiasma. Pero no es lo mismo ver jugar a los de las casas que a unos profesionales.

Scorpius se sacó del bolsillo unas gominolas, que le tendió a su amigo.

—¿Qué te pasa? Te veo alicaído —comentó el moreno.

El rubio platino se quedó callado un rato, masticando una gominola. Sin mirar a Albus, se puso a contarle sus inquietudes.

—Creo que Rose se avergüenza de mí. Dice que me quiere, pero luego no permite que nadie sepa lo nuestro. Que somos novios y eso… Querría estar con ella ahora, que todos supieran que es mi chica…

—Lo lamento. Aunque ya te lo avisé.

—Ya… ¿Y qué hago? Yo la quiero… Estoy cansado de esconderme.

—Ay, ya sabía yo que esto iba a pasar. Pues tendrás que hablarlo con ella seriamente.

Justo en esos instantes, Rose entró sin llamar y ambos jóvenes dieron un buen respingo. Sin decir palabra, le quitó las golosinas a Scorpius y se sentó a su lado, miró a su primo y le hizo un gesto para que se fuera. Ella ya daba por hecho que Albus sabía lo suyo con Scorpius.

El joven Potter salió y esperó en el pasillo, con el tren ya en marcha, vigilando que nadie se acercara.

Dentro de la cabina, Rose cogió de la mano al chico rubio, que la miró con cara de estúpido enamorado y una sonrisa del todo menos Malfoy.

—Tengo un plan —comunicó la chica.

—¿Un plan? ¿De qué?

—He pensado… Que podemos buscar un momento, durante el Mundial, para quedarnos solos, cómodos y… usar lo que te dije…

Scorpius se puso rígido.

—¿Los has cogido?

—Sí… —Rose hizo círculos en la palma del joven, acariciándola.

—Nuestros padres nos van a matar. Al menos el mío me cogerá del pescuezo y me soltará un buen sopapo, lo veo venir…

—Nadie ha de enterarse, ni siquiera Albus. ¿Lo has entendido?

Scorpius asintió.

Rose miró por la ventanita del pasillo, y solo encontró a su primo haciendo guardia. Luego cogió a Scorpius de las mandíbulas y lo besó, lentamente, con lengua.

El chico suspiró, sujetándola por la cintura y devolviéndoselo.

—Eres tan bonita… —la aduló, apoyando la frente en la suya.

Rose rio, y luego se fue tras apretarle más la mano.

Albus entró de nuevo y se sentó frente a su amigo, que estaba rojo.

—De lo único que me alegro, es que no esté con un imbécil, sino contigo, que sé que la vas a tratar bien.

—Pensaba que te caía mal…

—Es tonta, pero en el fondo la aprecio. Al fin y al cabo, somos familia directa. Si tiene que estar con alguien, que seas tú. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—N… Nada, solo quería darme un beso —balbució.

Albus levantó una ceja y lo dejó estar.

—Cualquier ayuda que necesites, me lo comentas. ¿Vale?

Scorpius asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Va a ir tu padre a por ti? —El chico hizo de nuevo el mismo gesto.

—En las últimas dos cartas parece muy contento. De hecho, parece otro. Quiere que veamos juntos varios partidos, que vayamos por ahí a comer por el Londres muggle, incluso le ha dado por decirme que me comprará más juegos y las consolas que yo quiera.

—¡Qué suerte! Mi padre trabajará en la seguridad mágica todos los días, el pobre.

—Lo siento mucho. Si quieres le digo que quieres venir.

—Pásalo con tu papá tranquilamente.

Potter sonrió con sinceridad.

—Dame más gominolas.

Y Scorpius se las tendió.

En el mundo adulto, Hermione y Harry tenían ya todo controlado de cara al Mundial, gracias a la ayuda de otros gobiernos mágicos, como MACUSA.

La ministra se sentó en el sofá de su despacho, casi despatarrada de puro cansancio. Harry lo hizo en una silla, con unas ojeras hasta el suelo.

—Por Merlín, no queda nada y estoy agotado…

—Has hecho un gran trabajo, Harry. No sé qué haría sin ti, de verdad.

—Hermi, llevo queriendo hablar contigo de una cosa, ya hace días.

—Dispara…

Ella lo miró medio dormida.

—¿Estás con Draco?

La mujer se despabiló de golpe, y se irguió.

—¿Qué? —atinó a preguntar a su vez.

—Te mira con cara de gilipollas, no se despega de ti, te toca poco, pero cuando lo hace se nota que le gustas. Y que a ti te gusta él.

Hermione no pudo negarlo.

—De todos modos, ya me lo contó Ron.

No quiso torturarla más.

—¿Me vas a juzgar por ello?

—¿Te parece que lo esté haciendo?

—No, no me lo parece.

—Me gustaría que me contaras tu versión.

Hermione suspiró.

—Cuando fui a ayudar a Draco a salir de la depresión por la muerte de Astoria, empezó a surgir algo entre ambos. La delfina que tiene… Me puso Amortentia en el té, y ya te puedes imaginar qué me pasó con Draco. Solo duró unas horas y él no se aprovechó, pero sirvió para que la chispa entre ambos surgiese. Por eso reaccioné así cuando Ron me pidió matrimonio de nuevo. Acababa de estar con Draco, nos habíamos besado, estaba confusa… Yo no quise que sucedieran las cosas así…

Harry apretó los labios. Aquello Ron no lo sabía, y mejor así.

—Luego Ron y yo nos dimos un tiempo y no pude evitar estar con Draco en Navidad. Hemos tenido una relación intermitente por mis dudas. Pero quiero que sepas que Draco no está jugando conmigo.

—Eso lo sé. Si no, ya le habría partido todos los dientes.

—Él está enamorado de mí. Ha pasado página y… desea que todos sepan que estamos juntos. Soy yo la que lo está frenando.

—¿Y tú? ¿Estás enamorada de él?

Hermione se echó a llorar.

—Sí, lo estoy y mucho. Muchísimo…

—¿Más de lo que has amado a Ron?

—De forma distinta. De forma definitiva. Yo…, quiero pasar con Draco el resto de mi vida —confesó, algo azorada. Se limpió las lágrimas.

—La gente no lo va a entender demasiado. Te llamaba Sangre Sucia, es un exmortífago, tú has dejado a Ron por él… Peligrará tu legislatura.

La mujer lo miró y se echó a llorar.

Harry se sentó a su lado para poder abrazarla contra él.

—Sé que lo tenemos todo en contra —sollozó sobre la camisa de su amigo—. ¿Por qué? Somos adultos, no tenemos por qué dar explicaciones… Él no se avergüenza de estar conmigo, soy y la que tiene terror a que se sepa.

—¿Te trata bien?

—Es otro, Harry. Uno muy alejado de aquel Draco estúpido de Hogwarts, de aquel chico asustado adolescente que debía matar a Dumbledore, de aquel hombre destrozado por la muerte de su esposa. Ambos llevamos nuestras marcas en el brazo, y no importa cuando estamos juntos. Nos vemos más allá de todo eso.

Harry no supo qué decir, no pudo enfadarse, ni tener nada en contra.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, y ambos amigos se apresuraron a separarse.

Harry fue a abrir, y justo se encontró a Malfoy al otro lado.

—Em… En una hora llegará el Expreso y…

—Habíamos quedado en ir juntos a por los niños —interrumpió Hermione, ya un poco más compuesta, pero con evidentes signos de haber estado llorando. A Draco le cambió la cara al verla.

—Mi mujer irá a por nuestros hijos, yo no puedo —comentó Harry—. Está bien que acompañes a Hermi, me vendrá bien una ayuda extra con la seguridad, Draco.

—Claro…

—Nos vemos.

Harry se fue, dejando solos a Draco y Hermione. Este entró y cerró la puerta. De forma rápida asió a su pareja del rostro y le limpió los restos de agua salada.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Harry lo sabe.

—Era de suponer, mi amor.

El aroma de la colonia de Draco la imbuyó, dándole tranquilidad; estaba segura.

Ella se dejó abrazar y acariciar el cabello. Aposentó el rostro en su cuello caliente y lo besó, llegando a su nuez, subiendo por su barbilla con vello facial y atrapando sus carnosos labios.

El beso fue largo, voraz, deseoso de ir a más.

Draco le levantó la falda y le bajó las bragas, sin contemplaciones. La tumbó sobre el sofá, y se deshizo de sus pantalones y ropa interior.

—¿Qué… haces? Nos van a pillar… —jadeó, excitada, al sentir la dureza caliente de Draco en su interior húmedo. Este bombeó una y otra vez, sintiendo los espasmos de placer en la vagina de su leona. Se sintió satisfecho.

—No vas a llorar más, solo gemir de gusto —le dijo, antes de atrapar sus labios abiertos y deslizar la lengua entre ellos.

Hermione nunca había tenido una vida sexual tan excitante. Lo habían hecho cada día, desde que Draco se quedó en su casa, por las mañanas antes de ir al trabajo, y por las noches antes de dormir entre sus brazos. Y, en todas las ocasiones, tenía orgasmos atronadores. Aquel hombre la deseaba como nunca la deseó ni tocó Ron. Era incapaz de negarse a tener sexo con él, por la conexión que sentían cuando eso pasaba.

El orgasmo le sobrevino y gimió dentro de la boca de Draco, que tapó así el sonido. Él mismo siguió empujando hasta correrse, en silencio prácticamente, hundido en el cuello de Hermione, que lo estrechaba con brazos y piernas.

—Por Merlín —susurró el rubio—. Me tienes como un adolescente descubriendo el sexo… No puedo parar de hacerlo contigo…

—Eres insaciable, Draco…

—Estás demasiado buena.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

—Estos días no podremos apenas vernos, ni estaremos juntos. Solo quería que gozáramos una última vez… antes de la próxima, cuando todo esto del mundial pase.

El rubio buscó la ropa y le puso las braguitas tras asearla, con cariño. Él también se recompuso y le ofreció a mano, ayudando a que ella se levantara.

Hermione le dio un beso lento y sentido.

—Te quiero, Draco. No sabes cuánto…

—Sí lo sé. Tanto como yo a ti…

—Tenemos que ir a la estación de tren… Tengo miedo de ver a Ron allí, y la cara de Rose.

—Mantendremos las distancias, te lo prometo.

—Perdóname.

—Lo comprendo perfectamente; no es el momento ni el lugar. Todo eso llegará a su debido tiempo.

Hermione tuvo miedo de alargarlo demasiado, por miedo a la presión mediática.

—Vamos, señora ministra.

Draco sonrió de lado, como solo él sabía.

El andén 9 y ¾ bullía con tantas familias reuniéndose de nuevo. Hermione abrazó a Hugo con fuerza y lo besuqueó.

—¡Mamá! —se quejó.

—Rose, cariño…

Esta se dejó abrazar, pero comportándose como un palo de escoba muggle. En cambio, se colgó del cuello de su padre.

Este miró a Hermione, que apenas pudo devolverle la mirada.

—¿Te llegó eso? —le preguntó él.

—Sí, ya lo firmé —contestó, refiriéndose a los papeles del divorcio. Ya solo faltaba la sentencia y se haría oficial.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió al ver a Hermione algo azorada.

—Sí, solo es cansancio por tanto trabajo acumulado. ¿Y tú?

—Mejor… —fue lo único que pudo contestar el pelirrojo. De pronto, se puso tenso al ver a Draco Malfoy unos metros más allá, abrazando a su hijo Scorpius. Pero Ron no hizo nada, solo intentó centrarse en sus hijos.

—Estaremos en casa de mis padres. Ven cuando quieras a verlos.

—Mamá —dijo Hugo.

—Dime, cariño.

—¿Papá y tú ya no estáis casados?

—No, ya no…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque, a veces, los matrimonios se terminan y los papás dejan de estar enamorados.

Aunque supo que Ron seguía queriéndola, tuvo que ser clara con su hijo para que este no estuviera confundido.

Ginny puso la mano sobre el hombro del chico y sonrió.

—Son cosas de mayores, ya lo entenderás con el tiempo. Tus padres se quieren, pero ya no son pareja. No por eso van a dejar de quereros a ti y a Rose.

—¡Claro! Nosotros os seguiremos queriendo siempre —dijo Ron.

—¿Y ya no viviremos todos juntos?

—No, Hugo —contestó Rose, molesta—. Ya te lo he explicado veinte veces. La mamá se buscará otra casa y podremos verla siempre que nos dé la gana, y en vacaciones. Viviremos con papá la mayor parte del tiempo que no estemos en Hogwarts.

Hermione la miró duramente, por el tono utilizado.

—Mañana nos veremos en el Mundial, ¿vale, cariño? ¿Tienes ganas?

—¡Sí! —el niño se animó, emocionado.

Ron y ella se miraron y sonrieron. Luego, se fueron y Hermione se quedó sola, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Draco y Scorpius aprovecharon para acercarse.

—¿Te llevamos al Ministerio? Nosotros nos quedaremos en un hotel.

—Sí, gracias. ¿Cómo estás, Scorpius?

—Bien… —El chico la miró, rojo como un tomate. Por una parte, porque pensó en su padre y en ella besándose, y por la otra porque tenía intenciones de hacer cosas serias con su hija Rose. Muy serias.

—Has crecido muchísimo, Scorpius, te pareces mucho a tu padre cuando tenía tu edad. Pero en simpático. Tu padre era repelente de veras.

El chico se echó a reír y miró a Draco, que sonrió de lado de forma característica.

—Sería un repelente… Pero bien que ligaba con toda chica que me diera la gana.

Hermione apretó los labios, celosa.

Desde que habían inventado aquella historieta en la bañera, sentía que Draco era suyo desde entonces. A menudo jugaban a ser dos adolescentes antagónicos, enamorándose con ardor. Todas las veces había acabado en sexo salvaje y adulto, nada inexperto.

—Seguro que Scorpius también liga mucho.

Este se puso púrpura.

—No soy de esos, sino de una sola chica…

Tragó saliva al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Draco se percató y cambió de tema.

—Llevamos a Hermione a su casa y luego vamos a cenar nosotros dos. ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Genial!

Hermione sintió una envidia sana, de la relación tan buena que tenían ambos rubios platino.

Sin duda, Astoria hizo un buen trabajo.

* * *

Hola. Llevo unos dás muy raros. Estuve en un trabajo una semana, fue muy duro y me trataron mal. Ahora tengo otro trabajp y poco tiempo. De todos modos, hoy he sacado algo de rato para escribir este capítulo intermedio antes del Mundial de Quidditch, que ya sería el arco final, más o menos, de esta historia, donde habrá más magia y más líos. No por ello la relación de nuestras parejitas será perfecta.

Gracias por los comentarios y por las lecturas ^^


	31. Chapter 31

Falsa Amortentia

Capítulo 30

Durante las dos semanas que el Mundial de Quidditch duró, no hubo ni un solo incidente, fuera de los típicos entre aficionados. Harry y sus aurores, con la ayuda de fuerzas de seguridad mágicas aliadas, mantuvieron la paz en todos los aspectos.

Hermione acudió a todos los partidos en los que jugó el país anfitrión, que llegó a la final sin demasiada dificultad. Krum había seleccionado con pericia a los jugadores y a los buscadores. El otro equipo finalista fue el de Estados Unidos, así que la ministra compartiría palco con el mandatario de MACUSA, un atractivo mago americano algo más joven que ella y que traía locas a las brujas de ambos países.

No hubo un solo día que Corazón de bruja no publicara algo sobre él, y de paso sobre Hermione y su sonado divorcio que ya se había hecho oficial. Los rumores sobre ella y Krum no se detuvieron, a pesar de no haber tenido apenas contacto, más que de forma oficial y ante los medios serios, debido al acto deportivo.

Draco no deseaba ni ver aquella revistilla estúpida, pero siempre acababa en sus manos. Leer aquellas estupideces de Rita le ponían de los nervios, sobre todo porque apenas si había podido ver a Hermione, aunque hablaban cada día por teléfono muggle.

Horas antes de la final se comunicaron un poco in extremis.

—Hola… —susurro Draco, pues su hijo estaba en la habitación del hotel, preparándose, y él en el saloncito.

Subió los pies a la butaca y se recostó medio de lado.

—Hola… —La voz de ella, suave, le estremeció.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

—Un poco. Aunque me apena no poder ver la final con mis hijos, y contigo.

—Me pasa igual. Pero prefiero que Scorpius esté con Albus y Rose. Y como no me has invitado al palco… —bromeó—. Así estás sola con ese guaperas de Jones. Ya podía ser el anterior… Samuel G. Quahog.

—¿A solas? Sí, a solas rodeados de un montón de gente. ¿También te pone celoso? Ron te da celos, y eso que le he dejado por ti. Harry te da celos, y es como mi hermano. Viktor ya no digamos, y ahora Jones.

La bruja se echó a reír con gusto, burlándose.

—Porque soy un Malfoy, y lo que es mío, me pertenece.

—¡Ah! Soy tuya, entonces…

Las risas fueron a más y Draco enrojeció.

—Me parece que tú me perteneces a mí, mi amor, pues te tengo loco de celos.

—Porque eres preciosa, inteligente, alucinante… —dijo él, con voz ronca.

Hermione se calló, mordiéndose el labio.

—Te amo… —susurró él con voz ronca. Consiguió que el corazón de la mujer latiera con fuerza.

—Me muero por verte, hurón.

—Pronto, cariño. Pronto…

Scorpius los interrumpió con un carraspeo. Draco casi soltó el móvil del susto.

—Bueno, mi hijo ya está preparado. Ya hablaremos.

—Vale… —Hermione echó una risilla y colgó.

El rubio adulto intentó disimular y se guardó el teléfono en la chaqueta negra.

—Papá, no soy tonto, ¿vale?

—¿Quién ha dicho que lo seas?

—Pues tú, porque te escondes para hablar con la madre de Rose, y te recuerdo que os vimos besándoos. Por no decir que la miras con una cara de gilipollas que no puedes con ella —dijo con toda franqueza.

Draco se quedó mudo. Había intentado no hablar de ello con su hijo.

—Vale, Hermione y yo estamos juntos.

—¿Juntos como novios?

—Sí.

—Joder, papá, eso es muy raro.

—¿Raro?

—Sois muy mayores.

—¡Aún soy joven! —se defendió, ofendido—. Cuando tengas mi edad pensarás lo mismo.

—Bueno, tú me ves como un niño y soy ya un hombre.

—No sé qué decirte a eso… —se carcajeó.

—¡Papá! La cosa es que Rose y yo lo sabemos, así que ya vale de aparentar.

—Aparentamos porque me lo ha pedido Hermione. Si fuera por mí ya le habría pedido que nos casáramos.

Ambos Malfoy se quedaron sorprendidos ante eso. Draco se llevó la mano a la boca, confuso. Scorpius puso cara de pasmo.

—Al abuelo le va a encantar… —dijo con sarcasmo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra decir nada de esto al abuelo, ni a nadie! Y a Rose tampoco.

Draco sintió pánico de que llegara a los oídos de Hermione aquella revelación. Una que ni él mismo había pensado. Acababa de dar por hecho que lo lógico es que se casaran.

—Mis labios están sellados, padre.

Scorpius se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en la boca.

—¿Sabes, papá? Tienes una gran suerte, para lo tonto que parecías haber sido a mi edad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A mamá no le importó que hubieras sido un mortífago. Vio en ti más allá. Y la madre de Rose te perdonó lo mal que la trataste, hasta el punto de quererte también. Pero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti por haber cambiado. Gracias a eso yo soy como soy.

El chico sonrió con sinceridad.

Draco sintió un tremendo amor por su hijo. Se acercó y lo estrechó contra él con fuerza y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Scorpius no se sintió violentado, sino todo lo contrario.

—Joder, papá, te quiero.

—No digas palabrotas. Joder, yo también te quiero.

Scorpius estuvo tentado de contarle lo que pensaban hacer aquella noche él y Rose, pero tuvo un miedo terrible de que su padre le soltara un sopapo, le quitara los preservativos y lo castigara en el hotel. Rose lo mataría, por lo que se mantuvo callado.

Después de aquello, partieron hacia el estadio de Quidditch.

Hermione, acompañada por Harry, se sentó en su asiento del palco principal. Saludó a todos y a Jones, que estaba con su mujer. No entendía por qué Draco estaba siempre tan celoso. Con la seguridad que aparentaba en todo, desde bien niño, y luego era un inseguro. Probablemente por culpa de su padre y todo lo que tuvo que pasar con los mortífagos y el mismísimo Voldemort.

—Harry, ¿todo bien?

—Sin problemas, estamos alerta.

Se le notaba francamente cansado.

—¿Los niños están con Ron?

—Sí, todos, Scorpius también.

—Perfecto.

Ginny debía cubrir el evento deportivo, así que a Ron le tocaría lidiar con la jauría adolescente. Lo compadeció, pero también sintió mucha envidia.

De hecho, en esos mismos instantes, estaban todos juntos, con sus tíos y abuelos. La familia Weasley al completo, más los Potter y el Malfoy, que se había integrado a la perfección gracias a su carácter dulce. Draco estaba bastantes filas más arriba, vestido con abrigo y capucha para que no se le reconociera, evitando ser molestado y las malas caras.

Albus sonrió a su amigo, que estaba temblando.

—¿Tiene frío? ¿Te dejo mis guantes? —le preguntó al ver sus manos sobre las rodillas.

—Estoy bien, no es por el frío.

—¡Ya verás como ganaremos! —Le pegó uno de sus clásicos manotazos.

El rubio miró a Rose, que estaba sentada a su lado, y esta le miró a él. Aquella era la noche en la que ambos harían por primera vez el amor.

Scorpius metió las manos en el abrigo. De pronto sintió la mano fría de ella también, apretarle los dedos, como intentando insuflarle valor, justo antes de que sonaran los respectivos himnos nacionales.

Llevaban unos veinte minutos de intenso partido, cuando Rose le pidió permiso a su padre para ir al baño. Ron le pidió a James que la acompañara, pero Scorpius se levantó, ofreciéndose. Así habían quedado en iniciar su plan para ausentarse un rato ambos. Luego alegarían que había cola o que se habían perdido por los pasillos del estadio.

Corrieron cogidos de la mano. Un auror les detuvo para su horror.

—¿Dónde vais sin un adulto? —inquirió con acento americano.

—Al baño, señor auror —contestó Scorpius.

—Bien, tenéis unos aseos en ese pasillo a la derecha.

Corrieron de nuevo, encontrando el de minusválidos completamente vacío. Todo el mundo estaba atento al partido y se podían escuchar los berridos de fondo con cada jugada.

Rose no perdió el tiempo y le quitó la gruesa chaqueta, casi estampándolo contra la pared. El chico no sabía por dónde sujetar a aquella hambrienta chica.

—Scorpius… —jadeó, ansiosa.

—Tranquila…

—No tenemos tiempo, y te deseo.

—Y yo a ti, pero quiero recordar cada segundo, no ir corriendo.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, no me imagino haciendo esto así contigo, en un baño, a toda prisa —se puso serio.

Ella quiso enfadarse, pero aquellos ojos grises y esa sonrisa de lado la dejaron desarmada, como siempre.

—Buscaremos otro momento —sugirió el rubio—. En Hogwarts estaremos mejor.

—Tienes razón.

Scorpius sonrió. Tenía unas ganas terribles de hacerla suya, de sentirse de ella. Sin embargo, no así.

—Venga, volvamos.

Rose besó al platinado antes de acompañarlo de vuelta a las gradas.

Mientras caminaban cogidos de la mano, se escuchó una terrible explosión y todo tembló. Se abrazaron mutuamente, cayendo al suelo, y miraron horrorizados hacia todos lados.

Draco disfrutaba del partido, cuando de pronto un lacerante dolor en el brazo le hizo aullar y agarrarse la extremidad como si le estuviera ardiendo, literalmente.

Lo supo enseguida, aunque poco pudo hacer cuando hubo una explosión en medio del campo, en el suelo. Todo fue caos. Se quedó de rodillas mientras lo empujaban y pisaban por la estampida.

Pensó rápidamente en su hijo y en Hermione. Se levantó y apartó a la multitud, que subía las escaleras, despavorida. Él intentó ir a contracorriente y bajar, en busca de Scorpius.

La marca tenebrosa podía verse flotando en lo alto, mucho más grande de lo que fue nunca.


	32. Chapter 32

Falsa Amortentia

Capítulo 31

El caos se apoderó de todo el estadio. Los aurores, con Harry a la cabeza, protegieron tanto a los jugadores como al público más cercano al campo de juego. La gente se puso tan nerviosa al ver la marca tenebrosa, que fue imposible frenarlos. Muchos magos y brujas se desaparecieron, otros corrieron hacia las salidas más cercanas, donde más aurores los fueron guiando para evacuarlos.

Hermione fue arrastrada, casi a la fuerza, hacia una zona de máxima seguridad. Prácticamente no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar, histérica ante lo que acababa de pasar, temiendo por todos sus seres queridos.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que tranquilizar a los demás que habían estado en el palco con ella, asegurando que Harry Potter lo resolvería.

La bruja tragó saliva, aguantando estoicamente tras pensarlo con frialdad. Era la Primera Ministra de Magia, una bruja aventajada, una mujer con dos dedos de frente. Pero también madre.  
Debía aguantar, confiar en Ron. En eso él jamás fallaría.

En cuanto a Draco, suspiró. Él también sabría qué hacer ante aquel episodio.

Este llegó como pudo hasta los asientos donde su hijo estaba con los demás. Visualizó la cabellera pelirroja de Weasley y lo agarró con fuerza del abrigo. Ron se giró al sentir el estirón y le miró, asustado, más pálido de lo que ya solía ser.

Draco comprendió lo que estaba pasando a no ver a Scorpius.

—¡Y mi hijo! —chilló, desesperado.

—¡Se fueron al baño justo antes de esto! ¡Él y mi hija!

—Joder, puto Weasley. ¡Los tenías que haber acompañado! —le increpó, casi fuera de sí.

—¡Y tú estar con tu hijo, imbécil! ¡Es tu responsabilidad!

—¡Basta! —chilló Albus, preocupadísimo por sus dos amigos—. Vamos a buscarlos, por favor.

Draco y Ron dejaron a un lado sus rencillas y todos intentaron seguir las instrucciones de los aurores.

El rubio se dolió una vez más de su cicatriz, y un sudor frío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Se puso casi gris.

—¿Qué te pasa, Malfoy?

—La marca… Me duele muchísimo.

—¿Crees que ha vuelto Voldemort?

—Joder, yo qué sé… Vamos a buscar a los niños —le espetó, mordiéndose el labio debido al lacerante dolor.

De pronto, la verdadera batalla comenzó a tener lugar entre aurores y mortífagos. Tanto Draco como Ron quedaron impresionados al ver los conjuros por el campo de Quidditch.

—¡Mamá, papá! Llevaos a los niños a casa —pidió ron a su progenitores. La señora Weasley hubiera sacado gustosa su varita para combatir, aunque ya estaba mayor para eso. Aún recordaba la muerte de su hijo, y la de Bellatrix.

—Yo iré a buscar a Rose y a… —empezó diciendo Albus. En cambio, la señora Weasley lo agarró del abrigo con fuerza y tironeó de él en contra de su voluntad.

—¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte que no sea a nuestra casa, Albus! Vamos.

—¡Pero…! —se quejó.

—¡Obedece! —chilló Ron y el chico se quedó pasmado, pues nunca lo vio tan autoritario.

Nada más desaparecer todos, Ron y Draco corrieron buscando a sus respectivos hijos, varitas en mano.

—Por Merlín, ¿dónde están?

—¡Señores! —gritó un auror norteamericano al verlos vagar por los pasillos casi vacíos—. ¡Deben evacuar de inmediato!

—Soy el marido de la ministra. Nuestra hija está desaparecida —informó Ron. Draco se mantuvo en silencio, con el corazón compungido pensando en Scorpius.

—Acompáñenme.

Los escoltó hasta donde estaba Hermione, que al verlos echó correr hacia ellos. No pensó demasiado y se echó en brazos de Draco, ante la estupefacción de los presentes. Este se quedó absolutamente pasmado y miró a Ron, con verdadero sentimiento de culpa.

—Hermione, ahora no… —le dijo al oído.

Ella lo soltó y miró a Ron, que cerró los ojos intentando contener la ira y la vergüenza sentida.

—¡Y los niños! —gritó.

—Rose y Scorpius se fueron al baño antes de que apareciera la Marca, y no damos con ellos de ningún modo.

—¿Y Harry? —demandó ella, casi histérica.

—Está fuera, en la batalla contra mortífagos.

Hermione sacó su varita y echó a correr hacia la puerta. Un auror la sujetó fuertemente, al igual que Ron y Draco.

—¡Soltadme!

—¿No ves que es muy peligroso?

—¡No me importa!

Ron le soltó un bofetón, no demasiado fuerte, que la sacó del enajenamiento transitorio. Hermione se apoyó en él, respirando con fuerza.

—Debes quedarte aquí, no podemos perder a la ministra en momentos así. Te necesitamos en el lado de la razón, no en el campo de batalla —le dijo su exmarido.

—Tienes razón… Lo siento.

—Nosotros los buscaremos —informó Draco.

Hermione le miró con cara de súplica, casi llorando, y asintió en silencio. Rozó un poco el brazo del rubio, que se dolió solo con el contacto.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—La Marca… Arde mucho.

—¿Es Voldemort?

—No lo creo —mintió para tranquilizarla, aunque no tuviera ni la más remota idea.

—Por favor, tened cuidado… —rogó—. Encontradlos…

Ambos asintieron y se fueron de allí.

—Vamos a hacer una cosa, Malfoy. Hoy solo seremos dos padres buscando juntos a sus hijos. No quiero nada más que dar con mi hija, sana y salva, y que Scorpius esté bien. A parte de eso, no quiero nada más de ti.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Weasley. Esto es una tregua.

No se dieron la mano, ni se miraron, solo corrieron por los pasillos y entraron en cada baño y cada cubículo.

Sin éxito.

Rose y Scorpius s escondieron tras la puerta de uno de los aseos, subidos al retrete. Se abrazaron con fuerza, muertos de miedo.

Escucharon los gritos, voces, golpes y explosiones.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —dijo ella.

—¿Estás loca?

—¡Nuestras familias están fuera!

Scorpius tragó saliva y asintió.

Ambos se cogieron de la mano con fuerza y salieron al pasillo. Fueron empujados por la gente que iba saliendo.

Escucharon a los aurores dar órdenes.

Rose empujó a su novio hacia un lado, escondiéndose.

—¿Qué haces?

—Tengo un mal presentimiento. Vayamos hacia el otro lado.

—¡A contracorriente!

—Lo que sea, pero no hacia allí. Temo que fuera sea peor.

Cuando pasó un poco la turba de magos y brujas, corrieron en dirección contraria. Bajaron hacia los vestuarios y el túnel de salida al campo. Desde allí se escuchaba toda la batalla.

Los aurores estaban apostados dentro del túnel, recibiendo toda clase de conjuros y hechizos oscuros.

Volvieron a correr y se dieron de bruces con una verja cerrada.

—¡Maldita sea! —Rose la golpeó—. Ojalá pudiéramos tener nuestras varitas y usarlas.

—Demos la vuelta, escondámonos hasta que todo esto pase.

Rose, con el rostro compungido, asintió.

Sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde, pues Delphini apareció tras ellos.

Al verla, Scorpius se pegó contra la verja, asustado. Asió a Rose para intentar protegerla.

—Qué tierno, Scorpius. ¿Es tu novia? ¿Dónde está Albus?

—No lo sé.

—No importa, no me interesa él, sino tú. Y tú también. Mucho.

Los aludidos se pusieron a temblar.

Aquella chica era la hija de Voldemort y Bellatrix, tenía lo peor de ambos, también lo mejor en habilidades mágicas.

—El hijo de un traidor y la hija de la ministra. El hijo del dueño del giratiempos que necesito, y la hija de mi principal enemiga ahora mismo. ¿No es maravilloso?

Echó sus cabellos rubios hacia atrás y puso una sonrisa que le heló la sangre a Scorpius, que ya sabía de lo que era capaz aquella loca.

—El tándem perfecto para conseguir el giratiempos y volver a por mi padre al pasado, evitar su muerte y hacer que todo cambie a cómo debería haber sido.

Scorpius, que ya había vividos diversos mundos alternativos, tragó saliva bastante afectado ante la situación. Aunque lo que más le importó en aquellos tensos instantes fue que no le pasara nada a Rose.

—Cogedlos.

Unos mortífagos enmascarados aparecieron tras la oscuridad del pasillo y los atraparon.

Intentaron no soltarse el uno del otro, pero fue imposible.

Rose pataleó y chilló hasta desgallitarse y perder la voz.

Scorpius solo pudo verlo, impotente.

Delphini salió al campo. Los Mortífagos rodearon a su lideresa, junto a los dos adolescentes. Rose, muerta de miedo, dejó de forcejear y se quedó petrificada.

Los aurores los rodearon a su vez, con Harry a la cabeza.

—¡Delphini! —le chilló, apuntándola con su varita.

La chica hizo lo mismo con la suya, sonriente.

—Ni Harry Potter podrá, de nuevo, evitar que me reúna con mi padre.  
Cambiaré el pasado y todo está en el sitio que le corresponde.

—¡No digas tonterías y abandona la lucha!

De pronto, Harry, y todos los presentes, comenzaron a sentirse mal.

Scorpius casi se desmayó, Rose tiritó de puros escalofríos.

—Quiero a Draco Malfoy a Hermione Granger aquí abajo, ahora.

Harry sabía perfectamente que lo que estaba sintiendo solo podía significar una cosa: Dementores.

Esos seres que hacía mucho que estaban desterrados del mundo mágico por haber estado a favor de Voldemort.

—¿Qué quieres de ellos?

Mientras preguntó, observó el cielo oscurecerse más de lo normal.

Se sintió cada vez peor, muchos aurores no lo soportaron y cayeron desmayados.

Los Mortífagos tampoco fueron inmunes, pero por su condición del lado oscuro de la magia, aguantaron mejor. Delphini ni se inmutó.

—El giratiempos —contestó al fin la joven bruja.

—Se destruyó.

—No mientas, Harry Potter. Quiero el de Draco Malfoy, con el que fuisteis a por mí. El otro era basura y esos dos bobos incapaces de hacer nada a derechas.

Agarró a Scorpius del abrigo y lo empujó delante de ella. Luego a Rose. Apuntó a ambos con su varita.

—Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger —repitió—. O les hago la imperdonable mortal ahora mismo.

Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza y varios aurores fueron a por la ministra.

—No sé dónde está Malfoy.

—Ya vendrá, lo que queda de mi padre lo llama constantemente. Encontrará el camino hasta nosotros.

Literalmente fue así. Draco dejó de correr tras Ron y se apoyó en una de las paredes cercanas a la salida al campo. Se tuvo que quitar el abrigo, la chaqueta y subirse la manga de la camisa hasta el codo.

Ron palideció al ver la marca quemarle así la carne.

—Joder —escupió—. Joder…

—Tiene pinta de doler.

—Me palpita esta jodida mierda. ¡Por Merlín! Siento que… Siento que he de reunirme con los demás mortífagos, bajo la marca.

—¡Siempre supe que eras un traidor sin remedio!

—¡No he dicho que me una a ellos! He dicho que la marca me empuja a ir. ¡Si quieres me arranco el brazo!

—¡Haz lo que quieras! Yo seguiré buscando por aquí.

Ron dejó solo a Draco. Este decidió seguir su instinto, a sabiendas de que era la peor idea del mundo, e ir al campo, donde flotaba la calavera y la serpiente.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta dar con la salida. Ya no se escuchaba ninguna batalla. Hizo un sprint final y observó el panorama.

Dos bandos: a un lado Harry, al frente de los aurores. Al otro; Delphini, con los Mortífagos. Y en medio de todos ellos, Scorpius y Rose.

Para colmo, sintió cómo le bajaba la tensión y supo que los Dementores andaban volando cerca. No se atrevió a mirar al cielo para comprobarlo.

Harry le gritó que se acercara al verlo. Lo hizo con cautela, agarrándose el brazo con la marca ardiente. El dolor fue remitiendo según avanzaba.

No dejó de mirar a su hijo, y este a él, pidiéndole en silencio que lo sacara de allí.

—La bruja rubia sonrió cuando se puso al lado de Harry.

—Ya tenemos una pieza del puzle —dijo.

—Suelta a mi hijo o…

—¿O qué, traidor? Tu línea de sangre acabaría con él, con los Malfoy, desertores.

—Scorpius es tu familia, ¿cómo puedes…?

—Me da igual que seamos primos. Su vida a cambio del Giratiempo.

—¡No lo tengo!

La bruja entrecerró los ojos. Supo que no estaba mintiendo.

—¿Dónde está?

—Supongo que en el Ministerio…

La varita cambió de dirección, hacia Rose. Esta intentó no llorar, pero al ver a Scorpius hacerlo no pudo reprimirse. Ambos sabían lo que era un Avada Kedavra. El chico buscó su mano y la asió. Aunque no fue reconfortante, debido a la situación, no se sintió sola.

Hermione apareció, escoltada por varios Aurores. Cuando vio a su hija allí, le temblaron las piernas. Draco la sujetó con fuerza.

—¿Dónde está el Giratiempos?

Hermione frunció los labios y miró a Rose. Luego observó a Delphini.

—Es sencillo, ministra; me lo das y dejo a tu hija libre. ¿Está en el Ministerio?

—No, no lo está.

—¿Qué? —indagó Harry, sorprendido.

—Sé de buena tinta que no está destruido en absoluto. Mejor no mentir, ministra.

Hermione se resistió al principio. Draco la cogió de la mano con fuerza.

Ron apareció de pronto en escena y gritó un conjuro hacia Delphini. Esta lo repelió con facilidad y le mandó de vuelta un cruciatus que lo tumbó de inmediato.

—¡No! —chillaron Hermione y Rose a la par.

La mujer corrió hacia su exmarido y lo sujetó de la nuca.

—¡Ya está bien! —gritó Delphini—. No quiero perder más tiempo. ¡El tiempo es esencial para ver a mi padre!

—Ya te dije una vez que el ser huérfano es algo que debes entender y llevar siempre contigo —le dijo Harry.

—¡Cállate, maldito Harry Potter! ¡Por tu culpa, mi padre está muerto!

Movió la varita hacia Rose y volvió a conjurar un cruciatus. La chiquilla se retorció de dolor. Scorpius se puso sobre ella para que no recibiera más.

—¡No! —chilló Hermione—. ¡Te lo daré!

—¡No, Hermione! —bramó Harry.

Ella hurgó bajo su blusa, destapándose varios botones.

Al cuello llevaba colgado el giratiempos. Se lo quitó y alargó la mano para que un Mortífago se lo quitara.

Este se lo tendió a Delphini que, emocionada, lo estrujó contra sí.

Aquel Giratiempos tenía un aspecto muy distinto, mucho más trabajado, pesado, verdadero. La emoción llenó sus ojos de lágrimas.

—Es hora de irnos…

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y los Mortífagos asieron a los dos adolescentes. Tuvieron que llevar a Rose en Brazo y alejarla del rubio platino.

—¡Papá! —bramó el chico al ser alejado de Draco.

—¡No! —chilló el Malfoy adulto, corriendo hacia ellos.

Delphini se puso a levitar y detuvo su avance, ante la impresión que causó.

Hermione se quedó bloqueada a ver aquello.

—Nos vamos pacíficamente, ya no necesitamos nada más. El mundo conocido va a cambiar, y eso es suficiente.

Harry tuvo que tomar la dura decisión de no atacar a los mortífagos y a su lideresa, ya que llevaban dos rehenes menores de edad.

Draco, Ron y Hermione vieron desaparecer a su hijos con Delphini y los demás.

La Marca Tenebrosa se fue diluyendo poco a poco y también la sensación que dejaban los Dementores.

Harry y Draco fueron hasta donde estaban Ron y Hermione, que aún lo sujetaba de la cabeza.

—Tenemos que llevarlo a San Mungo —ordenó Harry al comprobar las heridas de su amigo. Un solo conjuro y estaba casi noqueado, así era de fuerte el poder de aquella joven tan peligrosa.

Draco y Hermione se abrazaron intentando consolarse. Les dio igual quién los mirase.

—Mi amor, tenemos que recuperarlos… —le dijo él, sujetándola por la cara—. Dar con otro girat…

—No le di el tuyo —le interrumpió.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Harry.

—Ese no era el giratiempo de Draco. Era otro confiscado, que dura menos. El bueno lo he tenido siempre en casa, guardado en el joyero, donde nadie lo buscaría.

—¡Eres la mejor, Herm!

Harry la abrazó contra él.

—¡Vamos! ¡Debemos buscar a Delphini y evitar que cambie el pasado!

—Iremos Draco y yo —contestó con firmeza, recuperándose.

—No pretenderás que me quede de brazo cruzados.

—Tienes que vigilar este presente mientras no se modifique. ¿Lo has entendido? No puedes irte. Lo haremos Draco y yo. Ellos son nuestro hijos.

—Pero…

—¡Pero nada, por Merlín! ¡Es una orden ministerial! —chilló, desquiciada.

—Vale, tranquila.

Hermione se dio la vuelta hacia Draco y lo sujetó del brazo, donde la marca. Ella se subió la blusa y le enseñó la suya.

—Vamos a parar juntos este despropósito y recuperar a nuestros hijos.

Draco asintió en silencio y se preparó para lo que se les venía encima.

* * *

Si queréis leer mi nuevo fic Dramione, basado en la historia que Draco y Hermione se montan en su cabeza, podéis hacerlo aquí:

s/13036389/1/Amortentia-Dramione


End file.
